


Dishonour Of The Solstice

by Andy_pandy



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_pandy/pseuds/Andy_pandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Orland is new to Beacon Hills, and apparently to the supernatural too. He's surrounded by secrets and has been oblivious about what's going on around him, but what will happen when he's plunged into the middle of chaos?</p><p>//Sequel is called Boys and Beasts.//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I knew things where off since I started Beacon Hills, but a part of me felt that I knew that even before we'd moved. My father was the reason we had to move, he'd been working his ass off for months to get a promotion out at Beacon Hills, now he's one of the less important deputies at the Sheriff station. The only reason he actually got the promotion was because one of the deputies died in some freak accident and they needed someone to fill his place. But either way my chuffed father came home late, half pissed and in deep shit with my mom for missing dinner. (My mom was the person who believed that dinner time was 'family time', so if someone didn't show up they'd be officially screwed.) She forgave him once he told her though.

All in all, I had two weeks notice before I was uprooted from all of my friends and family and traveled for miles to a little town called Beacon Hills. Well, up close it seemed more like a city than a town, but it had more greenery and nature parks that you would expect in a weird ass town. I'm not gonna lie, it was a decent enough place. It had a big enough shopping mall, a couple of schools and plenty of places with good signal and free wifi.

My new area was pretty decent. They decided to pick a house without me. It was probably a good choice since I would have been overly unenthusiastic and we would have ended up living in dodgy motels for the first couple of months. My new home was in a quiet area just a bit out from the main town. It looked like your stereotypical 'American family home', huge house, big driveway, a garage, a little patch of grass, everything down to a T. My dad started work right away, I started school on Monday and my mom couldn't manage to choose a job yet.

So now here we are, my dads out for his first day at being a deputy, my mom is downstairs making dinner and I'm just sitting in my new room surrounded by boxes. I seriously didn't want to unpack anything, maybe I was still clinging to the hope that my dad would decide that the job wasn't for him and we'd move back, then everything would go back to normal. That obviously wasn't going to happen in a long shot. I sighed, scanning over the boxes to see just how much crap if carted with me. A lot apparently, there had to be at least ten boxes and I was probably going to buy more crap as soon as my dad gave me my allowance. (Which is three months overdue might I add, but that's okay I guess, they needed the money to get us out here in the first place.) I groaned and flipped back onto the floor, submerging myself behind boxes.

"Nath-huh? Nathan?" My mom asked, knocking lightly on the door frame.

"What?" I groaned, sliding a box out of the way to look at her.

She folder her arms and laughed at me, "We're gonna have dinner as son as your dad gets home so listen out for him, and please start unpacking, you have school in two days."

I pushed myself up and stared at her, "Mom, not unpacking has nothing to do with school."

"We know what you're like, they'll stay here all year Nathan so unpack."

She walked off again, throwing a random dish cloth over her shoulder before making her way back downstairs. I flopped back onto the floor again and started to pick out every uneven crack on my ceiling. She was right, they probably would stay here all year if I didn't start to unpack. I'd probably fall over half of them in a morning school rush. Eugh, I couldn't be bothered for this shit. I just wanted to go back home.


	2. First day at Beacon Hills Highschool

I woke to the piercing sound of my phone alarm and pulled the covers back over my head. It was Monday already, and I wasn't fully prepared to start school, especially since it was halfway through the school year. Eventually I'd had enough of the stupid loop of the alarm and managed to reach out and turn it off. I lay like that for a couple of minutes, staring at the cracks of sunlight that had seeped through my blinds and had started to illuminate the yellow cremé of my walls. Eugh that colour was horrid.

I dragged myself out of my bed, grabbed the first pair of black skinny jeans I saw and started my hunt for a shirt. I must have spent a full ten minutes rummaging through random boxes until I realised that there was a box labelled 'clothes'. Cursing myself, I shuffled over and started to look through it. God I really did have the ugliest of clothes, I needed to buy a new wardrobe asap. I settled with a Get Scared tee and looked at the time, 7:50. Okay, plenty of time. I got washed and changed, fixed my bed head so that my bangs looked decent and covered myself in aftershave incase I got extremely nervous and started to sweat. I knew it was probably going to happen anyway, but better safe than sorry. Throwing on a pair of black converse, I grabbed my backpack and made my way downstairs.

"Your moms having a lie-in so keep it down." I heard my dad shout from the kitchen.

"Hypocrite." I muttered making my way down the hallway towards him.

He stood by the sink in his obvious new work uniform drinking a cup of coffee. I threw my bag down by the kitchen island and took a seat on one of the stools.

"What time does your shift start?" I asked leaning on the marble worktop.

"Soon." He replied, setting down his half empty cup and walking out towards the coat rack.

"Hey dad, will you be able to drop me to school?" I looked down, nervously playing with the hem of my jeans.

"Are you ready now?" I heard him call between the rustling of coats.

"Uh yeah." I sighed, reaching across the worktop to grab an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle.

"Then let's go." I heard the jingle of his car keys and grabbed my backpack and coat before following him out the door.

\-----------------

My dad pulled up in the school parking lot, which was embarrassing not because I was 16 and being left to school on my first day, but because I was in a top of the range deputy's police car. Obviously that was going to gain a few stares. I muttered my goodbye and climbed out of the car, automatically feeling a wave of anxiety. My dad beeped the horn and waved to me before driving off. So now I was officially left to fend for myself.

First of all, I had to find my way to the main reception. It's not like I was psychic and knew my way around or the classes I was going to. We where told that the principal would wait outside for me so he could give me a hand, but apparently he was no where to be seen. I kept my head down, avoiding the curious stares of the other pupils. Of course they'd stare, who could miss a new kid? It's like they give off an aura that all teenage students can feel.

It didn't take be long before I found the reception and had awkwardly tip toed up to the desk. A middle aged woman had sat behind it, her hair starting to go gray at the roots, faint wrinkles becoming more visible on her face, small gold framed glasses balanced on the tip of her nose. She seemed approachable, so I cleared my throat.

Green eyes shot daggers at me from under the glasses, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, my name's Nathan, I'm meant to be starting today." I watched my fingers as I tapped lightly on the desk, there was no way I wanted to make eye contact with this woman.

"And?" She didn't move, she just sat there glaring at me.

I felt my pulse rise and knew that I was starting to panic, "I was wondering if maybe you could give me like a map and my timetable.. Please?"

She sighed loudly and spun her chair over to a large filing cabinet. Before long she'd handed me my timetable and told me that if I needed directions then to ask for them. I know the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' is a little cliché, but God do I now believe it. She was the meanest old hag I'd ever met. And I thought grannies where supposed to be loving.

The first school bell rang, making me jump. I clung to the sheet of paper in my hand and quickly skimmed over it. So I had History for a hour, science then break is at half 11.. It's not that bad, I only have to find my way to two places. Starting now...

\-------------

The bell finally went for break, luckily, my teacher let me out for a 'bathroom break' so I beat the rush of people who wanted to get to the cafeteria. I just stood awkwardly in the hallway beside the guys bathroom. People occasionally bumped into me or glared at me for being in the way of their path, but other than that no one was bothering me. Which made me relax a little more, I didn't want to embarrass myself just yet. It started to get stuffy, so I decided to move and turned to walk down to the exit doors so I could sit outside but instead I walked straight into a guy coming out of the bathroom. He was a least a head taller than me, his hair was so short at the sides that it made him look like an egg, his clothes screamed 'rich kid' even though didn't particularly suit them and the look on his face that was probably meant to be anger made him look constipated.

"Watch it." He hissed at me before walking off, purposely walking into me in the process and half dragging me to the floor.

Pushing myself back up, I looked up to see him grinning at me before turning away. Eugh he was so pathetic. Surprisingly, my shoulder still hurt a little. I reached up to hold it while I balanced myself back on my feet.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard a young but strong voice call from behind me.

I slowly turned my head around to look at him. He was taller than me too, but he seemed nicer. His dark brown hair neatly trimmed and gelled, his skin tanned, his hand resting on the strap of his back pack and his eyes showing nothing but concern.

"Ye-yeah, I'm good thanks."

He had a weird aura about him, it was almost as if I knew right away that I could trust him, like I'd known him for longer than the two seconds I'd been staring at him.

He smiled kindly at me, "Don't worry about Jackson, he's just.. an asshole."

I laughed a little, "Yeah I could tell."

"Is your shoulder okay?"

I nodded, but I was lying. It hurt every time I moved it.

"Hey, you're new here, right?" He moved forward a little, suddenly giving off an aura of excitement.

"Uh, yeah. I just started today."

His smile grew wider, "Yeah, we where told we where gonna have a 'new student' joining our year... Hey, do you wanna come and sit with us? Us meaning me and my friends, we'd be happy to have you and we're in the same year so..?"

As awkward as I felt, I took up his offer. I had to look at it logically, if I bumped into that guy Jackson again, I mean physically bump into him, he could break one of my bones. But if I'm with this guy I can just hide behind him. It's one of the pros of having a tall ass friend.

"So what's your name?" He asked as we started to walk towards the doors.

"Oh, I'm Nathan." I reached my hand out to shake his.

He shook my hand firmly and smiled at me again, "Nice to meet you, I'm Scott."


	3. Meet the pack

The schools outside break area was actually pretty good. It had little patches of grass, benches, tables and even vending machines. A school with vending machines is always a keeper.

Scott walked me over to a large table with six people sat round it. My nerves automatically went on edge, personally, I feel that its too many people for one introduction and I didn't want to intrude, they all looked so happy together.

"Hey guys." Scott called, they all automatically turned to him and their gaze dropped on me.

I lowered my head and said nothing, Jesus it didn't feel good standing here.

"This is Nathan, he's the new guy that Kira's dad was telling us about."

From my lowered gaze I could see people making room for Scott, who sat on the edge of one of the benches. A couple of people looked at each other and to me before one finally called out to me.

"Hey Nathan, come sit here beside me."

I looked up to see a red headed girl patting the space beside her on the bench. I could tell from a distance she was fashionable and smart, she was probably popular too, so I made a mental note to not get on her bad side. I slowly shuffled over, sat my bag down and awkwardly sat down beside her.

"I'm Lydia Martin." She said confidently giving me a small smile.

I smiled back faintly, too nervous to give proper appreciation for being invited to their group.

"This is Issac, Stiles, Malia, Kira and Allison." She pointed each one out to me as she went through them, all of them calling out a small 'hey' or 'hello' and giving me a smile.

"It's uh, nice to meet you all." I gave a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry dude," Issac reached around and patted my back, "we won't bite."

Malia shot Issac a glare, "Speak for yourself."

Stiles choked back a laugh, receiving a glare from Lydia before the whole table erupted with laughter.

In that moment, all of my fear and anxiety had went away. I wasn't worried anymore about invading their group anymore, and I wasn't worried about going threw my first week of school alone. I knew that at least one of these guys would be there for me. I'd started to like Beacon Hills already.

\-----------

I awkwardly climbed into the passenger seat of my moms Toyota and chirped a hello. She smiled at me as she started to pull out of the school parking lot.

"So, how was school?" She asked curiously.

"It was.. good." I replied, clicking my seat belt into place.

"Just good?" She continued to look from me to the road in front of her, "Did you make any friends?"

"Uh, I think so." I sunk into the seat a little, feeling more relaxed knowing that I was going back to the safety of home.

"You think so? Did you talk to anyone? Was the principal there? What did you have for lunch-"

"Mom!" I laughed, "Honestly, it was fine. Yes I did talk to a couple of people, no the principal wasn't there and I had a sandwich for lunch. Any more questions?"

She chuckled and jokily slapped my arm, "Don't get smart me with young man, now, what do you want for dinner?"

I thought about it for a good couple of minutes, "McDonalds."

"Funny," she laughed, "now pick a serious dinner."

I groaned, god this was gonna be a long drive home.

\------------

Eventually we'd agreed with having a vegetable stir fry for dinner. And my mom went ahead with making it while I dragged myself upstairs to start on the homework. I managed to catch up as much as possible, but I had no real understanding of the topic. Back in my old school we weren't even learning about this yet, we were still stuck on doing the Cold War. Luckily Scott offered give me his notes so I could copy up, but that really didn't help much. I struggled as best as I could, casually lying on the floor with all of the notes, question papers and booklets spread out around me. I faced planted the ground, dear god this was horrible. If only my school wasn't slow and had decided to speed up the learning process then maybe I wouldn't be lying on my floor with intense migraines and on the verge of tears because I didn't know what I was doing. I'll admit, school is extremely hard for me, but apparently it's a necessity.

I heard my dad coming threw the front door and lifted my head, Eugh now I had to listen to him rambling on about how 'amazing' his day was. Pulling myself off the floor I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. My mom had already laid everything out of the kitchen island and my dad had already took his seat. They were mid conversation when my mom noticed me lingering in the doorway.

"Nathan honey come on over."

I noticed my dad giving my a blank stare as I walked over to sit beside him.

"How was school?" He asked turning to me.

"Uh, it was good." I smiled back grabbing the seat of the stool under me.

"He made a couple of friends today, didn't you hon?" My mom turned around to set down my dads plate.

"Really? I made some too."

I sighed, here we go again with a conversation that always turns self centred.


	4. Buses, a weird Lydia and Lacrosse

I had dragged myself out my front door, exhausted because I'd only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep and terrified because my dad left early and forced me to get the bus. There was a school stop just down the street from me and apparently I wouldn't have to pay, so I guess it wasn't really that big of a deal. Except the fact that I didn't know what direction my school was, so I wouldn't know if it was the wrong bus. I dragged my feet on my way down the street while untangling my earphones and plugging them into my phone. The road was clear so crossing was simple. As I hit play Kvelertak was on first, I let a few beats play before I decided that I wasn't in the mood for them and quickly changed it to Static X.

I spent a good five minutes staring at the houses I was passing before I came across the bus stop. No one had turned up to it, but I didn't really think that people from my school lived in this area anyway. So now I had to wait. I had no idea what time the bus came at, if it was definitely the right stop or if I'd missed it already.

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, the bus finally came around the corner. It was your typical old yellow school bus with the black lines on the sides and huge dust stained windows. I let out a sigh as the bus stopped in front of me and the driver pulled the handle for the door to open. Pausing my music I looked up at the driver.

"Beacon High?" He called out to me from under a navy baseball cap.

"Yeah." I replied reaching out to grab onto the small railing on the side to prevent myself from being an idiot and tripping myself up.

"C'mon aboard then."

"What does it look like I'm doing." I muttered under my breath.

He automatically shut the door after me and started to drive. He was a bit of a reckless driver if you ask me. I clung to the seats as I looked around. Only a couple of people sat at the back. But I decided it was safer to sit at the front, I could be the first one off and I'd have less of a risk for some jerk trying to sit beside me.

\--------------

Registration and my first couple of classes were typically boring. I managed to endure role call, Religion, chemistry and break by myself and now I was sitting in history once again. This time I was too tired to pay attention, so I was staring dumbly out the window. It was an extremely nice day. The sun was blindingly bright, which illuminated the different shades green on the leaves, the trees started to shake slightly with the breeze and the clouds had started to clear. It really was surprisingly beautiful...

"Orland." I heard the sharp call from my teacher.

I snapped my head around to see him and everyone else staring at me, "Yes sir?"

"Are you listening?"

"Yes sir."

"Then would you like to explain to me what happened after Korea was separated on the 38th parallel?"

"Uhm.." I panicked and rummaged in my thoughts to try and come up with any logical answer.

"Did you do your homework that was assigned last night?" He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes-no..." I quickly realised there was no point in lying, he might ask to see it then I'd be done for.

"I respect your choice of honestly. Now pay attention, I don't want to give you a detention on your first week."

"Yes sir."

I could hear a couple of sniggers from people around the class as he went back to teaching, which made me sink down into my seat. That was really embarrassing.

"Don't worry about it, no one does their homework for this class anyway."

I creased my brow and turned to my right to see Lydia sitting there scribbling away on her book. I was shocked, I didn't even notice her sitting beside me.

"Lydia? I didn't know you took history.."

"All of us do, except Issac. He dropped out a couple of weeks ago because it started to bore him." She didn't even look up at me.

I looked around to see them all sitting around in different parts of the classroom, Stiles and Scott sat beside each other at the front with Malia a couple of rows across and Kira sat a couple of seats behind me in the next row. Damn I'm slow. I turned back to Lydia and sneaked a look over to see she was drawing some type of landscape piece, "Are you in art class too?"

"Nope. I can show you were it is if you need me too though."

"But you're really good at drawing, did you drop out of it?"

She looked up at me confused, "What?"

I used my pen to point at her book.

She looked down at it and her eyes widened, she then quickly closed her book over and started to pack up her stuff.

"Hey, where are you going?" I sat up a little more.

She stood up and gave me a faint smile while putting her bag over her shoulder, "Sorry I have to go."

"But-"

"Martin, Orland, you're disrupting class."

"Sorry sir, I need to be dismissed."

Lydia didn't give him a chance to decline before she walked on out the door, causing him to turn and look at me. I could tell just by the look on his face, detention. I lowered my head and stared down at the notes in front of me. Hopefully he'd let the detention slide, it was my first week and I didn't even do anything. My dad would kill me if I got a detention now.

\--------------

Once the bell rang everyone started filing out of the classroom and I slowly lifted myself out of my seat to start packing my stuff away. I heard my teacher clear his throat and the click of his shoes as he walked down towards me.

"Mr Orland-"

"My dads Mr Orland, call me Nathan." I said cutting him off.

"Less of the attitude please. Now, do you know the penalty for disrupting class?"

I put my bag over my shoulder and turned to face him, "I'm not a child, sir, I know that you want me to go to detention."

"I was going to say that I'll let it pass, of course it wasn't completely your fault."

"Of course." I smiled sarcastically and walked past him.

"Excuse me, where are you going?"

"Class."

He didn't bother chasing after me and let me walk out. Everything was going smoothly enough until two tall idiots jumped in front of me.

"Nathan!" They both chimed.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled jumping back from them.

"Sorry! We uh didn't mean to scare you." Scott let out a little nervous laugh.

I took a deep breath and laughed it off, "It's okay, what's up?"

"Have you ever thought doing lacrosse?" Stiles grabbed both of his back back straps and swung on his heels.

"Lacrosse?" I raised my eyebrows, "Whats that like French class?"

Scott and Stiles went into fits of laughter, leaving me staring at them.

"It's a sport." Scott choked out between laughs.

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, "Oh."

"You should come to a practise, see if yah like it. Maybe even join up, then all our friends would play lacrosse."

I felt a little taken aback, "But I'm not..."

"You're our friend now. And you're not getting out of it."

Stiles put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me along with them. Scott started to talk away, explaining what lacrosse was, what the equipment was needed and what way matches and teams where arranged. I tried to keep up, but sport was a little out of my league. I was never that good at sport, even when I was younger. The most sport or exercise I do is walking up the stairs. Between coming to terms with the idea of playing sports and the idea that I actually had people who class me as a friend after just two days, I didn't know what was weirder. I smiled as we walked down the corridor, my thoughts drowning out the occasional laughter of the two boys standing beside me. Maybe Beacon Hills wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. I couldn't get away

I had Scoiology for an hour, but Scott and Stiles had managed to convince me to go to their lacrosse practice and started to drag me down the opposite corridor.

"Don't worry Kira and Allison should be there to keep you company." Stiles said patting my shoulder.

"What about my teacher?" God I sounded like a nerd.

"We'll let her know."

The changing rooms where a couple of corridors down past my chemistry room, I don't know why I didn't notice them before. They where connected with the coach's office that sat directly across from the classroom. By the time we'd reached the changing room door I knew the basic ins and outs of lacrosse. Stiles had walked on in leaving Scott outside with me.

"Uh, if you go right down there and to the left there's exit doors that lead out to the field, just go out there and Kira and Allison should be sitting on the benches." Scott said pointing down the far end of the corridor before turning back to the changing room.

"Okay, thanks." I managed to get in before he closed the door.

Eugh, more walking.

I made my way down the corridor as slowly as possible, there was no way I wanted to get outside quickly. It would be cold, it might rain and I didn't know I could remember what Kira and Allison looked like.

The corridor was pretty dull considering there was plenty of windows. It was obviously bright enough to see clearly, but it was a lot darker than I thought it would be. I kept Scott's directions in mind and followed them, and as I turned the corner I could see the light streaming in from the two small rectangular windows on the exit doors. From what I could make out, it lead directly out onto the field, with giant benches stacked at the side. I didn't make it much closer to them before I heard someone whistling behind me. It was more like a whistle to get someone's attention than a tune, so I automatically assumed that it was the coach who probably wanted to know why I was there. I slowly spun around, catching a glimpse of the same navy baseball cap my bus driver was wearing before a long, blunt object was swung at my face. Sending me into complete darkness.

\----------

When I woke it was still dark, maybe even a little darker. Had the sun gone down? My vision was extremely blurry, but I tried to make out my surroundings as best as I could. There was nothing significant around me except a couple of beams to hold up... well, wherever I was. Finally, my body started to cooperate more, which I wish never happened. My head started throbbing and I started to feel dizzy and sick, making my vision switch between clear and hazy. My wrists stung like I was being burnt. I then became aware that my arms where going above my head, so I turned my head in every awkward angle that I could to try and see what shape I was in. My wrists where tied together then tied again to the beam above me. The rope looked relatively old, maybe I could find a weak part in it to break or loosen it somehow. I then stretched out with my feet, reaching for any stability under me that might take some of the pain off my aching wrists. But of course, the ground was far below me. I cursed myself for not being taller, maybe if I was I'd have a better chance.

I swung there for a bit, occasionally wincing in pain because I'd managed to pull to rope tighter rather than loosen it. My memory gradually came back to me. The changing rooms, the corridor, the lacrosse field, the navy baseball cap, the smack around the head. I winced again, even thinking about it hurt. Thoughts rushed through my head, why me? Why was I here? Why wasn't I panicking? Why wasn't I screaming for help? I thought back on how many times my mom had taught me 'don't get in the car with strangers' and 'don't speak to strangers', but I think they may have missed out on the lesson 'what to do when you're kidnapped and swinging from the ceiling'.

Random parts of my body started to ache. My neck, my ribs, my ankles. Then finally, a door swung open, alerting me that I was no longer alone. I felt my breathing hitch as footsteps started to make their way towards me.

"Are you awake, boy?" His voice was deep and clicked when he spoke.

I didn't answer and tried to hold my breath, paranoid that he could hear it. His footsteps disappeared and I was left with eery silence before a tall but slumped over figure appeared in front of me. I let out a yelp of shock, receiving a dark laugh from him.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt for long." He slowly advanced towards me and gripped my face, "I promise."

I desperately tried to make out any facial features, but all I could see was dark shining blue eyes and long, jagged and pointed teeth. He stunk like dirt and sweat. I squirmed a little, attempting to push him back by booting his legs and stomach. He didn't budge and just fell into mechanical laughter after letting go of my face. I could feel my chest tighten, if I swung like this for much longer my ribs could shatter. The pain that was swarming around my body brought tears to my eyes, but I tried my best to keep a brave face. Eventually he stopped laughing and slowly turned back to me, a huge, devil-like grin forming on his face as he started to advance. I tugged on the rope as best as I could as I started to panic, I needed to do something, anything.

I shut my eyes tightly as I felt myself give up. But just as I did, I heard a huge thud. Opening my eyes, I could just about make out two, no.. three figures tossing each other around. I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist as I was hoisted up and my hands where cut free from the rope. A wave of relief came over me, the pain in my wrists faded a little more, but my legs felt like jelly as I was set on my feet.

"Can you walk?" A deep husky voice growled at me.

I stumbled a little before regaining my balance and looking to the figure beside me, his eyes glowing bright blue, "Ye-yeah."

"There's a door just behind me, run, and don't stop."

He quickly moved over to the fight that was occurring beside us and threw one of the figures at a wall. I stood there in shock, that's not possible. The blue eyes turned back around to glare at me.

"Go." He growled at me.

I took a deep breath and sprinted out the door. I automatically found myself in among trees and tall weeds. But I done as I was told and kept moving. Dodging trees and mud slide as I tried to put as much distance as I could between me and them. I turned back, checking to make sure I wasn't being followed before running straight into a thorn bush. I got my arm and jeans caught in the branches, causing me to stop. As gently as I could I tried to get myself free. My jeans where an easy job, it didn't hurt as much. Tears still soaked my cheeks, Jesus why am I still crying. A loud, echoing howl sounded across the forest. That's close. I panicked and started running again, ripping my arm from the thorn bush. Long slices and bits of thorn covered my arm, the blood started to run down and drip onto the ground below me. I then became aware that I wasn't wearing a coat, it was freezing.

I had started to stumble, tripping over tick branches that had fallen from the trees. It was getting harder for me to breathe and I found myself starting to get dizzy again. Taking a couple of deep breaths, my pace slowed down and I found myself falling to the ground. Seconds before I hit it, I was grabbed and lifted. My eyes refused to stay open and my body couldn't put up much of a fight, but I could still hear clearly enough to tell that it was the same husky voice as before.

"Scott, call your mother. We need to take him to a hospital."


	6. Ghosts

Everything was a confusing blur. The most I could remember was opening my eyes to be blinded by different coloured lights. But when I eventually came around fully I was laying on a clean hospital bed in a private room. It was insanely bright, so I had to squint my eyes while I slowly pushed myself up. I was wearing an uncomfortable hospital gown and had a plastic tag around my right wrist along with a 'fall risk' tag. I inspected my wrists further to see that they were both clearly covered in rope burns and forming bruises, my left arm that I had caught in thorns was now cleaned up but was still covered in scrapes and small indents from were the thorns had gotten stuck. My ribs started to ache slightly and my legs felt numb.

I sat myself up and had a quick look around me, it was a typical, plain hospital room with ugly curtains and the constant smell of disinfectant. I didn't have time to process anything as the door was opened and a young looking nurse walked in. Her hair was long, dark and unrealistically shiney. She was naturally tanned and her skin looked so incredibly smooth. She smiled at me, showing her pearly white teeth and shook the clip board she had in her hand.

"Just gotta ask a couple of questions."

I nodded as she walked over and positioned herself on the edge of the bed, "Where am I exactly?"

"Beacon Memorial Hospital." She replied smiling at me, "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Uhm a little dizzy still, half of my body is in agony and my legs feel funny." I laughed nervously.

She gave a little laugh and quickly scribbled down what I said before she gazed back up at me, "And can you tell me anything you remember?"

I picked at my finger nails, "It's all a little fuzzy right now, sorry."

"That's okay, don't worry yourself. We've managed to contact your parents and they're just outside, do you want me to send them in?"

I sighed and nodded again, the longer I put it off the more I wouldn't want to face them.

"Okay," she rubbed my arm to comfort me, "I'll be back soon to take you for some X-rays and we'll need to do some blood tests before we can let you go home."

She went to the door and called my parents in before disappearing and closing the door after her. My mom automatically latched her arms around me, repeatedly asking me if I was okay, my dad on the other hand, kept his distance, took a seat in the far end of the room and just watched us. I felt too drained to communicate or try to explain anything to them, so I asked my mom to let me rest, lay back down and pulled the sheets over my head.

\-------------

After taking different X-Ray's and being drained of vials of blood I was finally allowed to be discharged. As it turned out, I had bruising to my ribs and it was obvious what state my arms and wrists where in. So I was prescribed antibiotics before being sent on my way. My mom tried to hold a conversation on the journey home, but she soon gave up when she realised I was too tired to communicate. When we got home it was 5am and I was completely exhausted so I dragged myself upstairs and within minutes I'd kicked off my shoes and curled up under my own sheets. The scent still smelt strongly of fresh linen, but I could still faintly smell the scents that made me think of home, away from this Hell. Sleeping wasn't coming easy for me, I would have tossed and turned until I finally dozed off, but I feared moving incase I got those now familiar sharp, uncomfortable pains so I just lay still. Meanwhile, I tried to get my head around everything that happened. I still didn't grasp the concept. Why? Who was he? Who helped me? I had so many questions, but who could I possibly turn to for answers?

"Nathan?" My mom asked knocking on the door frame.

I slowly turned around to look at her, trying to cause as little pain as possible.

"How're you feeling?" She walked in and sat down beside me and rubbed my back.

"Fine, I guess." I groaned.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's a long story mom, and I don't exactly understand it so.. I'd rather not.."

"Well, okay... I just wanted to let you know that the police are calling in the morning to ask you some questions, and I was advised to give you a day off school so..."

I sat up as quickly as possible but regretted it as I winced in pain again, "Did you really have to phone the police? I mean, I'm fine."

"Nathan hunny, you have to talk to the police. This is a serious situation we're in."

"I-I don't want to talk to the police. I don't really remember anything, wha-what am I meant to say?"

"Just tell them what happened, everything you saw, anything you can remember." She rested her hand on my shoulder and smiled, "It'll be okay."

Everything I saw? So what was I meant to say, I was abducted by my bus driver who had weird eyes and sharp teeth and I was hung from the ceiling?

I lay back onto my bed as my mom got up and started to leave the room.

"Mom?" I turned my head around to her.

"Yes?" She stopped at the door way and rested her hand on the door knob.

"Can I go to school tomorrow?"

"What?"

"I'd rather have something to do... I'll feel a lot better there than laying here..."

It took her a minute, but she agreed to let me go so long as I had a teacher or police officer nearby me. As much as I hated the thought, I agreed to it. I would rather be in school of all places than stay in my own house. The thought of being alone after what just happened was terrifying, and although I should probably not go to school, I would rather be around any type of person.

I curled up in my bed again and stared at the wall before closing my eyes and gradually drifting into sleep.

\--------

I was running, running. It wasn't safe. I wasn't safe. I had to run faster.

The dirt and twigs crunched under my bare feet.

It was cold, so cold.

My breathing was frantic.

My heart was pounding.

He's coming.

I stopped running, a dark figure stood in front of me. It's fingers long and bony, almost like claws. It's eyes glowed bright yellow in the dark. It's teeth bared, long, pointed, blood stained.

A loud, piercing screech erupted from it as it swung forward, its claws inching towards my body.

\---------

I jumped up from my dream, my breathing heavy and covered in sweat. It was still dark, but the moon shone in from my windows.

It was a nightmare I was familiar with, a nightmare all too real.

What the fuck is going on?


	7. I Found

I woke around 11am to the sound of my mom knocking on my door. She thought it was appropriate not to ask what time the police where coming, so we had a surprise visit. I'd only managed to get two hours of sleep, not including the hours during the ordeal I'd had, so I was exhausted. From my room, I could hear my mom offering the officers downstairs a beverage, just like a typical mother with visitors. I rolled my eyes, crawled out of bed and pulled on a new T-shirt before shuffling downstairs. My hair was a mess and my eyes still hadn't focused, so I probably looked like complete shit or a drug addict, maybe even both, but I didn't really care.

I faced two officers, the sheriff and the other deputy. I was a little surprised, I'd expected my dad to be there but apparently because of family ties he couldn't. To me it sounded like a stupid excuse, so I'd guessed he'd chosen not to be there. I sighed and sat on the sofa while the two officers remained standing, which was slightly awkward and intimidating.

I'd went through the same questions I'd had with nurses the day before, only this time I gave them more of an answer. I told them all I could without sounding like an idiot. I explained what happened, what it looked like where I was, roughly what the man looked like, I went through every small detail from start to finish. Surprisingly, they didn't flinch while I went through it, I guess it was just old news for them. Afterwards, they left, but assured my mom that they'd be in touch as soon as they had any new information. They also said that officers would be patrolling the school, as 'extra protection' for all students.

\------------

In the end, I'd got escorted in the sheriffs car to school, but I'd turned up late so I wouldn't have to stick anyone staring at me just yet. I'd decided to wear a BMTH hoodie, skinny jeans and black vans. I would feel so much more comfortable and I wouldn't really have to explain why I hadn't bothered to cut off my two hospital tags or worry about people seeing the scratches, burns and bruises on my arms. I'd fixed my hair to try and cover the bruising that had started to form beside my right eye, in certain angles it was still noticeable, but there's nothing I could really do about it so I'd have to wait until it faded naturally. The sheriff decided to bring me to the principal to explain the situation before I was allowed to go to class. Before I could leave the sheriff grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side.

"Listen, my son goes here, I've asked him and his friends to keep a close eye on you."

"Thanks." I smiled faintly at him, I respected that he cared, but it really all depended on who his son was.

"No problem."

He patted my shoulder and gave me a nod before walking off towards the main doors with the principal, meanwhile I walked in the opposite direction towards my next classroom. It was a little disappointing, having religion as my first class, but now I was here I couldn't exactly ditch. But I regretted my decision as soon as I opened the door, the classroom went silent and everyone turned to look at me, including the teacher. I tried to apologise for being late, but the teacher stopped me before I could finish my sentence and told me I didn't need to explain anything. I hated pity, but I didn't throw up a fuss about it and just went to take my seat. I could hear people starting to whisper and point as I made my way past people to my window seat, but they were quickly hushed.

\--------------

The class continued as normal, and just like I'd hoped, it distracted me from thinking about what happened. But eventually it had to end, and I'd have to move on to the next class and lunch. The intervals between classes weren't that bad, I could distract myself by avoiding people as much as possible and worrying about what I was doing in my next class, but lunch time left me at the mercy of other people. Of course I could always spot a nearby police officer if it came to the worst, but even just a simple stare made me uncomfortable. I'd even passed Jackson a couple of times, but he did nothing, he even looked in the opposite direction from me. It was so weird.

A hand latched around my arm and I felt myself being pulled back into the boys bathroom. I struggled a little and pulled my arm free, only to see Scott, Stiles, Issac and even the girls Kira, Lydia, Malia and Allison staring at me.

I stuttered for a minute, "Wh-what's going on? What do you want?"

"We need to talk." Issac moved a little forward so I could see him clearly, his brow was furrowed making him look extremely nervous.

"What about?" I looked at all of them as they decided which one was going to speak first.

"Okay well, we need to talk about the other night, when you went missing." Kira stepped closer towards me and smiled slightly, probably to try and comfort me.

"What about it? Look, if you're feeling guilty or something because you'd left me alone for two minutes then all that shit went down, it's fine. I mean it's not like I died. It's honestly okay so can I just-" I tried to open the door but Issac slammed his hand against it, making me jump.

"We're not trying to scare you, but you're in big danger, otherwise we wouldn't be telling you any of this."

"Telling me any of what? You haven't exactly told me anything." I stood as far away from them all as I could, I knew there was something off about them.

Kira threw her arms up, "Fine. I'm a Kitsune. Lydia is a banshee. Malia is a werecoyote. And Scott and Issac are werewolves."

I laughed a little, "You really expect me to believe that?"

Scott and Issac looked at each other before turning to me. Their whole faces changed, they had fangs, more hair and their skin went oddly shaped, almost like rabbit dogs. Scotts eyes glowed bright red while Issac's went golden yellow. I was a little shocked and didn't know how to react, until they both let out a growl. I let out a small yelp and jumped back, banging my head off the door.

"Are you okay?" Scott reached his hand out to me but I quickly slapped it away.

"Don't touch me," I looked back up at them to see that they looked completely normal again, "I- uh... Shit." I stood up straight and took another look at the people around me, "So... it's really true?"

I didn't get a reply until Scott finally nodded.

"So, what about you?" I asked looking from Stiles to Allison.

"Oh, my family are hunters. We used to hunt werewolves but now we're on the same side." Allison smiled at me.

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh I see..." I looked back to Stiles, "And, what about you?"

He his hand at me and smirked, "I'm just Stiles."

I relaxed a little more and just stood there staring at them. I didn't know how to feel. I didn't know if I was meant to be scared by them or not. Obviously it was weird, extremely weird, but in a way it explained a lot. I'd noticed a lot of weird people and weird things since moving to Beacon Hills, but hearing that there were supernatural creatures made it seem less... weird. I stumbled through my thoughts for a couple of minutes before nodding to myself and muttering 'okay'.

"So, is there anymore people like... well, you guys?" I didn't know who to direct the question to, so I just looked at them all.

"Yes." Malia spoke right away only to be silence by Stiles lightly smacking her shoulder.

"Well the only other one in this school we know about is Jackson, he was a Kanima but now he's a werewolf."

I raised my eyebrows at him in confusion, "What?"

"It's a long story, but he's leaving at the end of this week, so we don't need to worry about him."

"What about outside of school?"

"We don't have time to go into this, you need to trust us, can you do that?" Malia stepped forward confidently which made me step back a little, she could definitely be intimidating if she wanted to.

I didn't have any time to answer before Issac butted in.

"You know about your dad right?"

"My dad? No, what's wrong with him?"

"He's a werewolf too. And he probably forgot that there's some ...people... in Beacon Hills that have a bone to pick with him. So to speak."

"And what's that got to do with me?"

"They're going to use you as a form of revenge."

I choked on my words, "A-and what does that mean?"

Kira stepped forward, "It means they want to kill you."


	8. Let Me Be

The bell had went and we quickly had to get to class, but I never stopped thinking about the conversation. It still hadn't completely sunk in that there was such a thing as supernatural creatures, and the thought that they actually wanted me dead was a whole different story. But, why me? And why didn't my dad tell me? If he knew we were going to be in danger then why did he move us here in the first place?

"Nathan?"

I turned to where to voice was coming from to see Isaac sitting behind me poking my back with his pen, I laughed a little, "Yeah?"

"Are you..okay?"

I nodded slowly.

"Sorry, that was probably a stupid question after what you just got told." He chuckled nervously and sat back into his chair.

I looked back to the front of the classroom to see diagrams of different parts of the human skeleton on the board. Shit, I need to start paying attention. I tried to make out the writing on the board but it was too small for me to read. I looked around me and debated on asking the awkward looking girl beside me to explain, but instead I turned back around to Isaac. Leaning over more I tried to see what he was doing. All I could make out was diagrams similar to the ones on the board and random words. Slowly I started to slide off the back of the weird grey stool I was sitting on so I grabbed onto the worktop behind me to stop me from face planting the floor. I looked up to see Isaac covering his mouth while laughing, looking around me, I noticed that Scott, Allison and Stiles were laughing at me too. I smiled awkwardly and shifted myself back onto my seat. Maybe I should have asked that girl in the first place.

\-------------

By the end of the day I'd spent more time with Scott, Stiles, Isaac and the girls. I found that I actually liked them a lot, they were easy to talk to and their jokes always sent me into hysterics. Yeah, I did like spending time with them.

"Do you use Facebook or do you want to give us your number?" Stiles asked nudging my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Incase we need to talk, yah know, about the whole situation." He started doing weird and extravagant hand gestures until finally Malia walked up beside him and held his arms down.

"Trust me, it's a good idea. If you need help or if we know someone's close near you then we'll be able to warn you."

I nodded and pulled out my phone, simply because Malia scared me so I didn't want to say no.

I handed over my number and Facebook name before we parted, them going to their bus and me walking halfway across the schools car park to my moms car.

"Was today okay?" My mom asked as soon as I opened the car door.

"It was good." I smiled at her.

"Are you sure? Did anyone bother you? What about those kids?"

"Oh, they're my friends mom." I replied clicking my seatbelt into place.

"Friends?" She asked curiously.

I looked back out the window and watched them boarding their bus, "Yeah."

\-------------

I lounged on my bed with my biology books in front of me. I still didn't know what the class work was, but I knew how to do the homework, so that was better than nothing. I heard my phone buzz multiple times and saw the screen light up continuously. I sighed, stretched over and grabbed my phone from the bedside table. It was all the same text from different numbers ; 'Save this number.' I furrowed my brows but quickly realised that it's more than likely my new group of friends. One by one I asked who each number was for, I mean that's the least I needed if I had to save them. One reply was almost instant ; 'It's Isaac'. I smiled and quickly saved it before my phone went into another fit of buzzing. 'It's Kira', 'It's Allison', 'It's Scott', 'It's Stiles', 'It's Malia', 'It's Lydia'.

I was a tiny bit shocked that I got a text from Lydia, she wasn't in school today, but obviously they couldn't leave her out.

After finishing the homework questions on how human bones were realigned, I realised that I now had people who could tell me the class work and grabbed my phone again. I texted everyone I remembered being in my class, Allison, Scott, Stiles and Isaac.

Me ; What was the class work? She writes way too small so I could read anything and I kinda daydreamed a lot..

I pulled myself up and lay on my back, my neck had started to hurt because of whatever angle I was laying in. Taking a deep breath, I sighed. I really needed to talk to my mom and dad about what happened, and about what happened in school. They need to know. But what if my mom didn't know about my dad? I mean, he managed to hide it from me, it's not impossible that he could hide it from my mom. They probably wouldn't freak out if they knew what was going on, but they deserve to know. Jesus, if I die because of them I want them to know about it. My phone buzzed again, which drew me away from my thoughts. So I lifted it out and unlocked my phone.

Stiles ; Idk I didn't do it HAHAHAHA

Me; oh, do you know who did their's?

Stiles ; ask Isaac he's a little nerd, but don't tell him I said that he's terrifying

Me; okay thanks haha

I laughed at Stiles for a little bit while I tried to find Isaac's number again, I didn't realise I had so many contacts, but I guess I should delete them. None of my old friends bothered to contact me at all after I left.

Me; Hey, do you know what the biology class work was?

Isaac ; Yeah, it was something about naming and describing the use of different bones, I'll give you my book, you'll need it for the diagrams.

Me ; thanks, I owe you one

I went back to worrying about how to start a conversation with my mom, but then again, maybe I should just talk to my dad about it. Just in case my mom didn't know. Oh that would be extremely awkward. I closed my eyes and started to drift in between sleep. Oh god sleep would be so good right now. I push my books off my bed and placed my phone back on the beside table. I tugged off my shirt and put on a pair of black track bottoms, it was way too warm. I yawned and curled up on the outside of my sheets. My phone buzzed again, jeez he's quick with replies. I debated on answering it, but instead I just went back to sleep.

\------------

I heard my door creak open, it sounded distant as I was still half asleep, I groaned and turned my head over to face the doorway.

"Mom, please go away."

I heard a loud chuckle, "I believe it should be Daddy."

My eyes opened to see a blurry figure moving closer towards my bed. I jumped up and made myself dizzy. As my eyes started to focus I made out Isaac picking up my biology books and setting them nearly on my bedside table. Isaac smiled at me a little flustered, then I suddenly became aware that I was half naked and grabbed my closest shirt. After putting it on I turned back to Isaac to see he was laughing a little. Looking down at my shirt I realised it was inside out. I quickly pulled it off and turned it back the right way before putting it back on and turning to face Isaac. His cheeks were a little red but so were mine.

"How did you get in here?" I felt slightly panicked and a little creeped out, I'd only talked to him for two days and he just appeared in my room, for me that's a big step.

"Your mom let me in." He swung his side bag around, unzipped it and pulled out an exercise book before holding it out to me, "Here."

I reached out slowly and took it from him, skimming over the cover I saw that it was his biology book.

"Wait, you came to my house at-" I quickly reached over and clicked my lock button on my phone for the time, "half ten to give me your book?"

He nodded, "I only live over a couple of blocks and I was heading off to Scott's, it's no big deal."

I was still a little shocked at the fact that my mom let him walk into the house, after what happened I thought she'd be wary about letting people in, I mean they hadn't even caught the guy yet. I pulled up and put his book on top of mine, which gave him the opportunity to grab one of my wrists. I jumped and clinched my other fist, it was unexpected and made me uncomfortable. I looked at his face and saw that he was deeply examining the burns on me. I tugged my arm back a little, trying to make him notice that I wanted him to let go.

He looked up me, "How much does it hurt?"

I stuttered a little, "Well, it doesn't hurt as much now. I've been given creams and stuff for it so... It's fine."

He released my arm and his head dropped, "I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner."

I froze and didn't know what to say, I didn't even think for one minute that Isaac would have been one of the people that saved me. "Th-thank you."

Isaac raised an eyebrow at me.

I smiled, "I'm still alive, that's all that matters right?"


	9. Confrontations

Isaac stayed for a while and explained what I was meant to do. He made it seem really easy, but I knew that as soon as he left I wouldn't remember any of it.

"Hey, Isaac?" I whispered leaning against my front door as I was walking him out.

He turned back around to face me, "Yeah?"

I shuffled closer incase my mom was trying to listen in on us, "Do you think I should talk to them?"

He stared at me dumbly for a minute before realising who I meant, "Oh, yeah! I guess they might be able to help."

I nodded, "Okay... so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He smiled, raised his hand to wave and walked off down the street.

When I turned around I could see the kitchen light was on, so I guessed that my mom was in the kitchen reading again. She only ever really read in the kitchen because apparently it had the best lighting, but she never had any where comfortable to sit. We should probably talk my dad into getting her some sort of armchair. I got half way up the stairs before I heard my mom call me, I stopped and turned around to see her standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Who was that guy?"

"That was Isaac. He's one of my friends.. You seen him today when you picked me up from school." I turned to walk away but she called me again.

"If you want to have friends or whatever over at least ask me first, I don't appreciate you sneaking boys into the house." She folded her arms at me.

I stuttered in shock, I knew fine rightly that I didn't sneak him in but I knew that if my mom found out he just walked into our house then she'd freak, "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll tell you the next time I want to have friends over. I just didn't want you asking 20 odd questions."

She muttered an 'okay' and walked back into the kitchen.

As soon as I got into my room I hunted around for my phone. I couldn't believe that he actually just barged into my house, Jesus I've only known him for two days and yeah maybe he saved me but you don't just walk into someone's house! How would he like it if I just waltzed on into his house and planted myself in his room without any permission?

Me; Isaac please tell me that you didn't break into my house, because my mom is convinced I snuck you in

Isaac; damn... Sorry, the thought of talking to your mom so soon made me uncomfortable so I just used a window

Me; I understand, but what window? And please tell me you closed it

Isaac; yours, and no sorry I completely forgot about it

I sighed and set my phone down, I guess that did explain why my room was abnormally colder than usual. Looking over at the window I could see the curtains blowing softly and the gap from the open window. I shuddered, I mean if Isaac knew how to open a two-story building's window from the outside then someone else could figure it out too. If someone who was after me figured out how to open that window I'd be done for, especially if I was asleep.

\--------

After dinner I offered to clean up and left my mom and dad to go and sit in the living room. My parents didn't drink much, but it must have been a stressful day for the both of them as my mom filled herself a glass of red wine and my dad brought home a case of cheap beer. After finishing up with the dishes and wiping down the worktops I tip-toed into the living room. When we moved we bought a new leather corner sofa, which gave all of us enough to space to lounge around on it. But my mom and dad sat beside each other this time, talking about my moms interests in job advertisements and the 'weird case' my dad was landed with. I debated on leaving them be for the night, maybe they'd already had enough on their plate, but the conversation we needed to have was important. I sat in the corner of the sofa and folded my legs, I made myself comfortable, I didn't know how long I could be sitting here so I might as well.

"I need to talk to you, about what happened the other night and ...something else."

My mom moved herself so that she was facing me completely, "What is it, sweetie?"

I sighed, "Well today I was told a couple of things about Beacon Hills ...and about dad."

My dad choked on his beer and jumped up right, "What about me!?"

I knew I had to get straight to the point, "That you're a werewolf." I looked up to see them staring at each other in shock, they fumbled over their words to come up with an explanation, "So, it's true then?"

"Yes." My dad sighed setting his half empty tin on the floor, "But who told you all of this?"

I could almost see the anger rising up from him, "M-my friends told me. They're different too."

My mom quickly clasped her hands over her heart melodramatically, "So that Isaac fellow of yours?"

I snickered a little, "Isaac's a werewolf too. And he's not mine."

"So," my dad leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "what's the other reason you wanted to talk to us?"

I knew this was the part I was dreading, "They think that the person that took me the other day was someone dad used to know."

My mom started slapping my dad's shoulder, "I told you it wouldn't be safe here!"

He held both of her hands down and looked back to me, "There are very few people here that I left on bad terms. So I extremely doubt that. But I'll look into it, you stay out of it do you understand."

I tried to tell him that we wanted to help but he raised his hand to tell me to be quiet and walked down into the kitchen. I sat there awkwardly facing my mom. From the kitchen we could hear my dad pulling apart drawers and cupboards, occasionally my mom and me would jump because of the loud crashing noises.

"Does that mean you've guessed about the scar on your back too?" My mom finally said once everything went quiet.

"Wh-what about it?" I asked, furrowing my eyes brows as I looked up at her.

"It wasn't a rabbit dog. It was an accident, your dad-"

"No, don't tell me. I don't wanna talk about that..." I got up and walked myself back upstairs to my bedroom.

Slamming the door behind me I walked over and threw myself on my bed. I don't know why I felt so frustrated, maybe everything was finally starting to set in. My dad was a werewolf. My friends were different kinds of supernatural beings. And people wanted me dead. It was worse than telling your five year old that their hamster had died. Not only that, but my mom just admitted that my scar was from my dad. Deep down I had that suspicion but I never wanted to believe it, I still don't. But I guess that explained why he suddenly became so distant from me, he must have felt really guilty about it.

Eventually the cold got too much for me and I dragged myself over to shut it. It was the first time I'd actually looked out my window properly, we had a little bit of a back garden with a giant oak tree in the middle, the back was cut off by a small wooden fence and behind it lead into a giant mound of trees. Maybe I was in there somewhere?

\----------

When I woke up I realised that I slept in, so I rushed to get ready incase I missed the bus. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, vans and a black 'Normal people scare me' shirt. Probably a little ironic, but I didn't have time to look for another one. I didn't have time to get anything to eat either so I just grabbed my bag and jacket and ran off down the street. As I started to make it to the bus stop I could see the bus pull off around the corner. Fuck. I felt my phone buzz and pulled it out of my pocket to see that I had texts from Scott and Isaac.

Scott; coach agreed to have another try outs so you can come today if you're feeling up to it

Isaac; did you talk to your parents?

I asked Scott for the time I had to show up, only because it would be better getting out of class for a while. I knew I'd probably make a complete idiot of myself by trying out for the team, but I didn't really care. He told me to be there by 10am, which was in two hours, so I had to get to school as soon as possible. I replied to Isaac and told him about what my dad said.

Me; oh and hey I kinda missed the bus so I gotta walk it, can you give me directions to school?

Isaac; where are you?

Me; at the bus stop

Isaac; wait there, I'll tell Derek to come and get you

Derek? I stood staring at my phone completely confused, who was Derek? Was he someone at school that I hadn't seen yet or just a friend of his? I was a little worried about the thought of it, I always listened to my parents when they said 'don't get a lift from strangers' and it seemed to work for me so far, but if he trusts him maybe I could make an exception... It didn't take long before a black car pulled up in front of me. I wasn't normally a big fan of cars, but God that car was beautiful. The window rolled down and a short, dark haired man sat in the driver's seat. He wore dark rimmed sun glasses and his clothes made him blend in with the black interior of his car. So this was Derek?

"Get in."

I heard a click of the door and knew it was unlocked, hesitantly, I opened it and got in. He didn't say anything and just started driving. The silence was awkward, so I studied the inside of the car to distract myself from it. It had a high tech modern radio and the buttons all looked too fancy, I felt like I would break it if I touched anything, but maybe that was just my clumsy nature catching up with me.

"How's your wrists?" He finally asked, breaking the silence and scaring me half to death.

"Fine, thanks." I stared at him for a minute, his voice sounded familiar, "Do I-"

"Yes."

"I didn't finish my question."

"You didn't need to." He smiled at me quickly before looking back to the road.

"So you-"

"Helped you escape, yeah."

He was starting to annoy me already, "Do you just like the sound of your own voice?"

"Feisty. I like it." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him. I was way too tired to be able to put up with him and pretend to be polite. No matter what happens, never again am I accepting a lift from Derek.


	10. Lacrosse Try Outs

Derek pulled up in the school parking lot, but his version of it was slamming his foot on the break and nearly throwing me out the front windscreen. I put my hands on the glove compartment to stop myself from flinging forward any more and shot him a glare.

"Alright get out." He laughed at me, flicking a switch to unlock the door.

I muttered a 'thanks' as I struggled to pull myself out.

"Enjoy school, kiddo."

He put his hand out to ruffle my hair but I quickly slapped it away and shot him another glare. Slamming the door after me I walked off to the school doors that, luckily, had been left open. I didn't hear Derek start his car until I'd actually gone through the doors, he then sped off and disappeared down the street. He was extremely weird, I didn't really like the idea of being in his company, so if I ever did have to be near him again, I sure as hell wasn't doing it alone.

I already knew what class I was in and quickly made my way to geography. I didn't really want to do geography as a class, but apparently Beacon Hills required one more class for me to join, I would have preferred having a free class to study but I joined too late in the year to qualify for it. I made my way up two sets of stairs before I finally made it to the door and pushed it open. The class sat staring at the teacher who was drawing and pin pointing random bits of the world map of the board. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"You?" He folded his arms at me, "Why are you late?"

"I slept in." I replied scratching the back of my head and closing the door behind me.

"I'm sure. There's a spare seat beside Lahey, go and sit down."

"Where's that?..."

He sighed at me, "Isaac, can you take this child to his seat please."

Wow, rude. I looked around the classroom to see Isaac smirking and giving me a small wave. I made my way down to him and passed a very nervous looking Kira and Allison in the process. Putting my bag down I slid into the seat beside Isaac who smiled at me before looking back at the board.

"Hey, what's up with Kira and Allison?" I whispered nudging Isaac's arm.

"We'll tell you later."

I nodded and looked from the board to Isaac, "So who's Derek?"

"Technically he's our Alpha, he give me and Scott 'the bite'."

I laughed, "Kinky."

He laughed back at me and playfully elbowed my arm.

\------------

I pulled my phone out again to check the time, it was 9:45. So I had fifteen minutes to physically and mentally prepare myself for tryouts. I tried to power-walk through groups of people who were rushing to the their next class, but I occasionally was slammed back into a locker and other people.

By the time I made it down to the changing room half of the people where on the field, but Scott, Stiles and Isaac sat fixing their lacrosse sticks. I stood awkwardly staring at them before Stiles jumped up and pulled me over to get a spare kit. He told me to put on ones that fitted then disappeared with Scott to find a spare stick I could use. It took me a while, but eventually I found a pair of bottoms, a pair of trainers and a helmet, but I still needed a shirt. I stood at the corner of the lockers to see Scott rushing out the door and Isaac still struggling to fix the netting on his stick.

"Hey?" I tapped on the locker nervously.

"Hmm?" He didn't look up at me and continued to pull on the strings.

"Where can I get a spare shirt?"

He looked at me and smiled, probably because I looked completely idiot that was hugging the lockers. He set his stick down and pulled of his shirt to hold it out to me. My cheeks burned a little so I looked away and reached out to pull the shirt from his hand. He chuckled at me went to his locker find another shirt to put on. I moved behind the lockers again and pulled the inside-out shirt back around the proper way. As I started to pull it over my head I felt a hand touch the now uncovered scar on my back. Snapping around I seen Isaac staring at me, I didn't know if the look on his face was showing concern or anger. I stuttered and immediately felt myself freak out.

"What happened to you?"

I pulled the shirt down, it was oversized and nearly came down to knees, hopefully I'd be able to move properly in it.. I stuttered over my words again, "I uh, it was an accident-my dad he uhm-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, partly because I didn't know the whole story and partly because it was the first time someone had actually seen it or asked about it. I'd always kept it covered because I was embarrassed of it. I covered my face with my hands and sighed.

"Come here."

I looked up to see Isaac grabbing both of my shoulders and pulling me into a hug. His hand held my head into the crook of his neck and his other arm wrapped itself around my waist. With my two arms trapped against him I couldn't do anything but hold on to his shirt. He rested his head beside mine and rubbed my back a little. I felt so.. safe. I took a deep breath and got a huge whiff of his cologne. God he smelt good. He pulled back and rested his hands on my neck and shoulder.

"It's okay." He smiled sadly at me, "you don't have to explain anything to me. I understand."

He let his hands slip away from me a grabbed both of the sticks that had been left sitting on the benches before turning around to me and throwing a stick at me. I struggled to catch it before giving Isaac a confused stare.

"Now, let's go get you on this team."

\-----------

Playing lacrosse wasn't as easy as I thought it was, it took a lot more physical strength and speed than I expected. I wasn't as skilled as most of the people that turned up, but that was obvious from the outset. I'd never played lacrosse in my life, but it was explained to me beforehand and I was smart enough to pick it up fast. Although, I was much faster than the majority of the people there, and because of my height I could sneak around between players to get closer to the net to score. Jackson was on the team playing the role of a defender, and he wasn't too happy about spending his last day of lacrosse finding his replacement. I could notice him purposely trying to knock players down, and when you see a huge figure like Jackson running at you then you obviously freak out, but I managed to dodge it. Until finally he dived straight into my shoulder and sent me flying back onto the pitch.

My body was automatically sent into agony, I was pretty sure I felt something crack. My shoulder was killing me and I was winded. I pulled my helmet off and seen Jackson staring at me, hesitantly he reached down and helped me up. I looked at him and muttered a thank you, but he brushed me off and benched himself before the coach could say anything.

After try outs I managed to get changed without anyone else noticing my scar and I got accepted for the team. Coach handed me a new kit, lacrosse stick and gym bag before sending me off to my next class. I actually did it.


	11. Look Out

// GORE - TRIGGER WARNING //

My mom was shocked to see me coming home with a sports kit, the look on her face was completely priceless, but it was the first time I'd actually engaged in sports. She was proud of me, she let me know that much, but it still came as a surprise, for the both of us. We talked about it as I helped her make the dinner, we were having it early because my dad decided he wanted to take the extra night shift. It wasn't that much of a problem, he could easily get something to eat while he was out, but my mom didn't seem too happy about him not coming home. My mom started to fry vegetables and noodles and I had to pull myself up from a kitchen stool because someone was repeatedly knocking the door. A part of me just wanted to stay where I was, people only knocked doors like that if there was an emergency and I didn't really want to get involved in more drama, but I went anyway, if someone needed help I might as well suck it up and deal with it.

When I opened the door Lydia stood staring at me, her mascara was running half way down her face and her breathing started to hitch through her tears.

"Oh my god. Lydia, are you okay?"

She didn't answer me and just stared at me, her eyes widening a little more, she looked petrified.

"Lydia?" I asked again, waving my hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Phone," she muttered, "do you have your phone?"

I nodded and pulled it out of my pocket to hold it out to her, but she immediately snatched it from me before I got the chance and started to dial in a new number. She turned away from me once she'd phoned it and muttered to herself for the receiver to answer. I glanced over my shoulder to look at the kitchen, my mom hadn't came out to check up on what was taking me so long, which was good, I wouldn't know how to explain this to her. When I turned back around Lydia was facing me again, she started to shake a little, she held my phone out to me and once I took it her other hand latched itself around my wrist. Her grip was a lot tighter than I thought it would be, so it hurt a lot when I tried to pull back away from her. She dragged me outside and around the side of my house towards the side gate, her grip tightened, making me wince in pain. I became aware of the rain as soon as I stepped on the grass. My socks got soaked and covered in mud almost instantly and my hair started to come down over my face, letting rivers of rain water run into my eyes. I stumbled back a little, but Lydia was adamant, and dragged me through my side gate into my back garden. I never even knew we had a side gate before now, I thought the only way into the back garden was through the house. She finally let me go after she'd dragged me over to the giant oak tree. I rubbed my wrists a little feeling relieved after being released, as I looked back up to Lydia she stood staring up into the branches of the tree.

"Lydia? What is it?" I asked, reaching out to put my hand on her shoulder.

She said nothing and raised her hand to point at the tree.

Following the directions she was pointing in I became aware of an unusual mound on one of the bigger branches. It was hard to make out at first, but as my eyes adjusted I could see a figure hanging there, their blood formed puddles on the soil under it. I yelped and jumped back, covering my mouth in shock. My hands started to shake, physically seeing a fresh corpse hanging in your back yard wasn't an easy thing to stomach. I quickly grabbed Lydia's arm and tried to pull her back.

"Lydia." I croaked, "Lydia, come on, let's go." I tugged her again but she still wouldn't budge, "Lydia, please."

"Hey."

I turned my head around to see Scott emerging from the open side gate and slowly making his way towards us. As he edged closer, I could see Stiles coming in behind him clinging to a wooden bat. The pair came closer and gradually they saw the figures not the tree. They looked at each other before Stiles quickly threw the bat down and wrapped his arm around Lydia's shoulders, he comforted her quietly and walked her back to the front of the house. I stared at Scott, who was studying the man closely before he turned and looked at me.

"What's going on?" I croaked.

He sighed and lowered his head, "We don't know."

I looked back at my house for the kitchen window to see that my mom wasn't there, "We need to get that-him out of here..." I pointed at the corpse.

Scott nodded and looked up at me, "We'll sort this out, you go back inside."

Scott went back to ignoring me and made his way over to the tree for a closer inspection. I wrapped my arms around myself as I turned and made my way back towards the front of my house, I honestly didn't realise how cold it actually was outside. Lydia must have been freezing considering she was wearing a skirt and tank top... As I got to the front of my house I could see Stiles helping a very confused Lydia into, what I assumed to be, his jeep. When I got closer I saw Allison sitting in the back seat, and as I made my way over I realised she was shouting about something. Stiles closed the door after Lydia and walked past me back into the garden, not even acknowledging me. I shuffled over to the open window of the jeep and called Allison.

"Did my mom come to the door at all?"

Allison looked from my house to me before smiling, "No, you're all good."

I thanked her and debated on asking Lydia if she was alright, but she seemed very unresponsive so I just gave her a smile and walked off into my house. I closed the door after me as quietly as I could, and surprisingly my mom didn't call out to me. Walking into the kitchen I noticed that the frying pan was left unattended and its contents had started to smoke and burn. Rushing over, I switched the cooker off and moved the pan over to an unheated stove. Taking quick look around I called out to my mom, but I got no reply. I walked from room to room, searching the whole house for her, until finally I heard her talking in her bedroom. Her voice sounded muffled until I got closer to the door and pushed it open.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. No, no one will find out. No he's not-"

"Mom?" I regretted interrupting her, mainly because I was noisy and I wanted to know what she was talking about.

She hung up immediately and turned around to give me a smile, clutching the phone in her hands, "Yes?"

I creased my brow at her, "You uhm.. Left the food so it burnt."

She laughed and pushed past me, "Don't worry, we can order in."

I stood in the doorway for a minute, completely confused. My mom was really acting weird lately, I'd never seen her like this before. There could be a logical answer though, she could be worried about something, anything, she was known for being a worrier. But I don't get it, what 'he' was she talking about?

\----------

My mom phoned a pizza and I spent my waiting time in my room. I didn't really feel hungry and I was still worried about Lydia and everyone else. So by the time the pizza arrived, I'd convinced myself that my mom was having an affair, it was probably a bit extreme, but who else would she sneakily call? If it was true, I didn't know if I should feel angry or upset, or both, but I knew I couldn't say anything to her about it. I wouldn't want to be marked as the reason my family broke apart...

I woke up to my phone going nuts, it was buzzing so much that it nearly fell off my bedside table. Before it could, I grabbed it, hit answer and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"Nathan, do you remember someone called Logan Thorne?"

"Scott?" I asked, shifting myself up to a sitting position, "Uhm, yeah. I went to school with him, why?"

"Because that's the guy that was in your back garden. And he had writing scratched on his stomach."

I ran my hand through my hair and pulled my legs up to my chest, "That's...shit. What did the writing say?"

"That's why we need you to get out of your house, like asap."

"How am I meant to do that?"

"I don't know but you'll have to find a way, Isaac's waiting outside so be quick."

He hung up and left me struggling to get changed and find a way out of my house. I'd never actually snuck out before, well, I had, but not to be with friends. I pulled on converse, skinny jeans and a black oversized Panic! At The Disco hoodie. My mom had went to bed and my dad was sitting in the kitchen drinking. It was difficult to sneak down my stairs and out my front door, but I managed it, although I didn't have house keys to let myself back in.

Isaac came around from the side of my house and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Where are we going?" I asked, awkwardly grabbing onto his arm.

"Scott's house." He replied smiling down at me.


	12. Shut Out of Paradise

It didn't take us long to get to Scott's house, but as we made our way there we joked about me getting on the lacrosse team and about how our geography teacher was an asshole. We had to stop ourselves multiple times because we didn't want to cause too much noise by laughing so loud. We pushed each other off the curbs when the road was clear and at one point I stole Isaac's scarf and bolted down the road with it.

When we burst through Scott's back door in fits of laughter we were faced with the serious stares of Scott and Derek. We stood there for a minute tittering like children before moving over to them. Scott's kitchen was a lot more homely than mine, but maybe that was because he'd lived here for years and didn't have any boxes still left unpacked. The majority of the kitchen was decorated in family pictures and personal decorations. I was pretty sure that I spotted three or four photos of Scott's older family and Scott when he was younger. It made me smile, I'd always wanted a home like this. I turned back to see Derek glaring at me.

"The scratches on it's stomach said 'an eye for an eye'."

I shot him a glare, "He, not it."

Scott stepped forward to gain our attention, "But why would it be a Bible verse?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "My family aren't religious."

They talked about the various reasons as to why it happened while I just tried to keep up with them. They suggested that it could have been a threat, but a threat to who? My parents barely knew Logan, only I really did. So would it be aimed at me? Then a thought hit me.

"Are you sure it's definitely Logan?" They all looked at me dumbly, "You could have misidentified him, I mean he's not from around here so it's possible."

Derek rolled his eyes at me and folded his arms, "I knew Logan, he was a werewolf."

I stared at him in shock, "Are you kidding me?"

"Well do you want to identify him?"

Derek opened his arms and gestured to the living room where I noticed the sheet covered body on the floor. I shook my head and turned away so it wasn't in my view. The thought that I actually knew who was under that bloody sheet made me feel sick, he might have even died because of me, which didn't make me feel any better.

I yawned and caught Isaac smiling at me before he looked away. I smiled nervously and turned to find a clock, it was nearly one am. I cursed and explained to them that I had to leave, they looked unfazed about the time, but they were werewolves, so I didn't expect that they'd react much. Isaac agreed to take me home then we both said our goodbyes to Scott and Derek.

The walk home wasn't as lively, I was aware of how tired I was feeling and kept tripping up over my own two feet. Occasionally Isaac would have to reach out and grab me before I completely fell over. He found it funny, which earned him a sheepish slap on the arm after his small fits of laughter. As we started to get closer to my area he offered to carry me, at first I refused, I didn't want to wear him out by lounging on his back. But eventually I gave in and he hoisted me up onto his back and carried me home without ease. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder before I finally dozed off.

When I woke, Isaac was pinching the skin behind my knee. I groaned a little before I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room again. Isaac lowered me down and my legs felt like jelly as soon as I was on the ground.

"How did we get in here?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"The front door was left open."

I snickered a little, "Are you telling me you snuck into my house again?"

He laughed and planted himself on my bed.

I started to kick off my shoes and looked for the track bottoms I'd thrown off earlier that night, there was no point in me finding fresh clothes to wear. Isaac sneaked around my room investing everything, which made me a little uncomfortable. I didn't have anything to hide, but it was still weird.

"So, were you close with Logan?" Isaac asked flicking through the books I'd left sitting on my bed.

"Not really, he was more of a friend of a friend, if you know what I mean. We talked but not much." I replied changing into my track bottoms, "Why?"

From the corner of my eye I saw him shrug his shoulders as he lifted a book and read the blurb, "Just wondering."

"Jealous?" I teased.

He shot me a look before looking back to the book in his hands.

We stood in silence for a minute before I finally sighed to gain his attention, "Do things like this ever scare you?" I paused and took a deep breath, "Or did you eventually just...get used to it?"

He put the book down and rested his elbows on his knees, "At the start I was a little scared, but yeah after a while I did get used to it. Sometimes I used to just feel myself panic, but I learned to stop it because there could be people that need my help."

I lowered my head and picked at my nails, "I'm scared, Isaac. I thought that maybe I'd be okay with all this going on in the background. But tonight was...too much. I'm scared that everyone I know and care about are going to get hurt because of me and I just-"

Isaac got up and came over to me, he quickly put his hands on either side of my face and placed his lips on mine. I froze, staring dumbly at him as he pulled back and apologised. My cheeks started to burn again and my stomach was swarming with butterflies.

I smiled sheepishly up at him, "Don't be."

He put his head down and smiled at me from under his eye lashes, "Can I kiss you again?"

I let out a small breathless laugh and nodded. He put his hand back on my cheek and his other hand snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him before he kissed me again. I kissed him back as I ran my hands up his arms to wrap them around his neck. His hand on my cheek moved and latched itself around my waist as well. He clawed a little at the bottom of my back, making me smile against his lips and pull back slightly. We stared at each other for a minute, his eyes flashing that same yellow colour from before. Slowly he set me down properly on my feet and we stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"I should probably..." Isaac raised his hand to gesture at the door, "Unless you want me to...?"

I smiled at him, "Isaac go home, go to bed."

He smiled back and grabbed my hand, squeezing it before giving me a quick peck on the lips and bringing back my butterflies. As I watched him leave he promised me that he'd put the keys through my letter box so the door wasn't left unlocked. I took a deep breath and threw myself back on my bed. So much really can happen in a matter of days. I'd relocated, been kidnapped, realised that 'fantasy' wasn't all that unrealistic, participated in sports and now I possibly had a potential boyfriend. I mentally kicked myself, no, what am I thinking? No, just no, it was too soon. I barely knew him, so I shouldn't jump to conclusions. For all I knew it could all be one huge joke.

I curled up in bed and stared blankly at the wall. Honestly, I didn't know what to think. I'd text him, but I just physically couldn't. I closed my eyes and pulled the duvet over my head, all I needed was a little sleep, I could sort it out in the morning.


	13. Bad Intentions

When I made my way down the stairs the next morning I seen my mom dressed in her best clothes grabbing her handbag from the tiny living room coffee table. I was surprised to see her awake this early because she never really had a reason to be up.

"Good morning!" She chirped at me before diving her hand into her handbag and pulling out a set of keys, "These are for you."

I took them from her hesitantly and studied them, "What're they for?"

"The front and back door, you might as well have your own set because you might not be able to rely on us being home all the time."

"Where are you going?" My gaze followed her as she held open the front door and waited for me.

"I've got a job interview." She smiled.

My mom gave me a lift to school while filling me in on her potential job. As it turned out, she had an interview at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, the same hospital I was taken too. I wondered how she'd seen the job advertised, but then again she did spend an hour or two in the hospital with me, it more than likely was on one of the billboards.

We got to school earlier than expected, so I stood outside to wait on the others arriving. Their bus didn't take long and they all piled off the bus to make their way over, as soon as I saw Isaac I felt my stomach fill with butterflies again. I kept my head down when they arrived, and Stiles automatically threw his arms around mine and Scott's shoulders to bring us through the doors. I was surprised that they could act like nothing had happened, they seemed like they were just ordinary teenagers making their way to class, which made me slightly uncomfortable. But of course they had to uphold the 'normal' look, if they didn't people would probably question them a lot.

"You know we have a lacrosse practice today?" Stiles rubbed my shoulder and his voice went squeaky, "You're first lacrosse practice!"

I stared at him wide eyed, I wasn't prepared for a proper practise just yet, but luckily I decided to lift my lacrosse kit this morning, otherwise I'd be in trouble. He let go of my shoulder and started to talk to Scott, giving Lydia room to come up beside me. She looked completely different from what she did last night, she just looked so much...brighter.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for last night." She smiled sadly at me.

"It's okay." I stuttered before smiling back at her.

I wanted to question her on how she got there in the first place and how she knew the body was there, but I decided that maybe she wasn't ready to talk about it just yet, she might not even know herself. Allison came along beside her and linked her arm, dragging her away from me. Isaac was about to start a conversation with me before Scott and Allison pulled us both in separate directions. Scott and Stiles took me up to the library while Allison and Lydia took Isaac to registration. I didn't really know why we were separating into two groups, maybe it was incase all of us disappearing at once caused too much suspicion. As soon as we got to an empty table in the library Stiles pulled an abnormally large book out of his bag and dumped it on the table. Raising an eyebrow I looked from Scott to Stiles, expecting an explanation right away, but I didn't get one. They continued to flip through the pages until finally they stopped, spun the book around and slid it across the table for me to look at it. One page was filled with small, two-columned writing and the other was a giant, old fashioned ink drawing of some type of creature. I studied it for a minute before looking back up to them.

"It's a type of Druid." Stiles exclaimed putting his hands on his hips.

I furrowed my brows, "Is a Druid not a priest?"

"Yeah, well, kinda. It can also be a soothsayer."

Scott moved forward a little in his seat, "Sometimes soothsayer's can leave messages, or clues, to help people figure out what's coming next."

"But it was a warning?"

"Not exactly," they looked at each other before turning back to me, "we think that maybe a soothsayer did this to Logan."

"To help you." Stiles chimed in.

"Do we know who it is? And why Logan?"

That's when they went quiet, they didn't know the answers to my questions, but I already knew that myself. Of course it would be difficult to find whoever the soothsayer was, it would be like hunting a serial killer without any leads, it might have been possible in the long run, but we didn't have time. As for Logan, finding out why he was involved would also have to be put on hold. They promised to try and get as much information as they could and we left the library on time with the bell.

\------------

I left everyone at break early to head to my locker. I'd only realised that I had a locker because Scott told me that mine should be two down from Jackson's, so I dragged Allison with me after first class to collect the key and put my lacrosse kit in it. It was a big enough locker, but it was very narrow, so squeezing a half packed gym bag into it wasn't exactly easy. Getting it back out of the locker was a whole other story, I had to put my hand against the locker next to mine to pull it out. Instead of putting the strap over my shoulder I struggled to hold it under my arm and attempted to put the lock back on the locker. A familiar voice behind me called out, which took me by surprise and made me drop the kit bag. I just stood there staring at it for a minute before hearing Isaac laugh and seeing him bend over to pick it up for me. Blushing, I reached my hand up to cling onto the strap from my bag and muttered a thank you as I took the bag back from him. This time I put the strap over my shoulder.

"How'd you sleep?"

I laughed nervously, "Good, thanks. What about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It was good enough."

"C'mon you two, we gotta go." Scott smiled as he walked past us and headed towards the changing rooms.

\------------

Lacrosse is intense, especially when you haven't exercised or worked out in a really long time. But practise was just a mixture of 'McCall get the ball', 'move faster Greenberg' and 'Stilinski you're a defender not a ballerina'. I was allowed to 'observe' for the day, so I wasn't stuck wearing the extremely heavy padding or exhausting myself for no reason. Eventually Coach decided to bring Jackson off field to give him a break and let the spare players on, leaving me sitting awkwardly on the bench with Jackson. It wasn't that big of a deal though, he apologised about knocking me to the floor, twice, and offered to show me how to fix the netting on the lacrosse sticks. I accepted, mainly because he was a lot nicer than I thought he was, if he was like this when I first met him I would have never suspected that he had the guts to be an asshole. He was a pretty funny guy and he made me laugh a lot, which probably aided as a distraction for Isaac as Coach started to shout at him to pay attention. A part of me felt bad, but there would never be anything between me and Jackson, he was a good guy, but he wasn't exactly my 'type'.

After the match Isaac had made sure to drag me away from Jackson as discretely as possible. It was cute how he got jealous like that, I even felt myself smiling as he walked me back to the changing rooms. As soon as I was far away from Jackson, Isaac seemed happier again. But now it was lunch, and after two hours of watching people chase a ball around a field with sticks I could definitely say I was hungry. Luckily we decided to sit near the vending machines so I quickly grabbed a bar of chocolate and a bottle of water. We sat around one of the longer tables so everyone would have room, but Isaac and Allison had disappeared, when I did finally spot them they were coming over to us. I quickly noticed that Allison had slid her hand down to hold Isaac's and she kissed his cheek, my heart dropped. If he was trying to get back at me for talking to Jackson he'd went a little too far. When they sat down in front of me I tried to put up with it, but eventually I got sick of watching her draw circles on his hand, so I picked up my stuff, excused myself and left.

I had to bite the inside of my mouth the stop myself from crying, it was stupid, it shouldn't have hurt me, but it did. I was more annoyed at them than myself, why would he lead me on like that? Because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I walked head first into Jackson.

"Sorry." I muttered, trying to manoeuvre past him.

"Just the guy I was looking for." He smiled putting his hand on my shoulder, "I'm having a party tonight because, obviously I'm leaving, and I want you to come."

I took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably.

"As a proper apology. No one will mess with you, I promise."

Fuck it, "Yeah, I'd love to go. What time?"

"7:30." He smiled, "Gimme your phone I'll put my address in it."

I done as he said and we both parted ways, I still didn't know if I could trust Jackson, but why not, it's been a shit week, I should at least try to enjoy myself.

\---------

For the rest of the day I'd avoided them all as much as possible, Isaac and Allison especially. I couldn't face them or stick having to explain the the others why I was upset. They tried to talk to me in class and threw notes at me, but I just ignored them altogether. My mom offered to pick me up again and as I made my way to her car Allison jumped in front of me.

"Nathan we need to talk."

I sighed and tried to push past her but Isaac came out and blocked my other path.

"It's not what you think." He said raising his hands in defence.

"I'm sure it's not."

I didn't give them time to talk and pushed between the both of them. My mom questioned me about it when I got into the car, but I played it off you telling her it was a small argument. I then quickly changed the subject and told her about the party, she agreed to let me go, only because it was a Friday and I needed a 'pick-me-up'. She told me about how she'd successfully gotten her job, she started work on Monday and was now officially a nurse at the hospital. I was really happy for her, she really seemed like she wanted that job and she talked about it with so much enthusiasm, but hopefully the enthusiasm would continue after her first week of work, everyone knew hospitals weren't easy places to work in.

\----------

I ditched dinner to get ready for the party, promising my mom that there'd be food there but I knew I was lying, it was going to be a party not a buffet. Picking an outfit was a little hard to do, I didn't know if I should dress nice or normally. In the end I just dressed normally, I didn't have any reason to make any real effort. So as I grabbed my keys, phone and talked my mom into giving me a lift over, I made it to the party. I turned my phone off, the only reason I brought it was for a lift home, other than that I didn't care about it. I made my mom drop me at the street next to Jackson's and waited until she'd drove off before making my way around to his house.

It was obvious that there was a house party, it was early, but the outside of the house had already been trashed with cups and toilet roll. Who in their right mind TP's their own house? The music was blaring and in between beats I could hear people inside shouting. Shadows danced across the windows and homemade strobe lights made the curtains look multicoloured. I really didn't want to be here, but I already was, so there was no backing out now.

Jackson found me drifting about in a sea of people not that long after I went in, and he pulled me out to the kitchen and handed me a plastic cup.

"What do you want to drink?"

I looked at the collection around his kitchen, I knew I shouldn't, it was a really bad idea and I would get into a lot of trouble, but I was too annoyed to care, "What's best?"

He laughed, "Well that depends on how quickly you want to get drunk."

"Very quickly." I muttered, smiling sadly.

He pulled out a foreign looking bottle and handed it to me, he told me to keep it because he knew no one else would drink it. I set down the plastic cup, ripped off the lid and drunk from the bottle. It was strong and a little bitter, but I continued to drink it anyway.

After a couple of hours and nearly three bottles of whatever he handed me, I was drunk. Not completely, but I wasn't exactly sober either. With the alcohol in my system I managed to push my anxiety about the other people aside and join in with them. Deep down I knew I wasn't enjoying myself, but I hadn't thrown up yet, so it wasn't that bad. I sat laughing in the corner with two guys that were planing to trash every room in his house, I found it funny because everyone else had already beat them to it so they wouldn't have anything left to trash. A hand latched itself around my arm and after a wasted attempt to pull myself free I allowed myself to be dragged outside and into the front yard of the house.

The person swung me around to face them and I stood staring at a very pissed off Derek. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed my arm again and pulled me back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled at me.

I raised the bottle and waved it in front of him, "What does it look like?"

He snatched it from me and chucked it on the pavement, the smash of it making me jump, "It looks like you're doing something you're going to regret."

"Yeah whatever." I turned to walk away from him again but he grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let me go.

"Nathan, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself."

I chuckled and rubbed my eyes, "I don't care."

Derek grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me nearer to him to threaten me, but he just stared at me angrily and I dopily stared back, "Is that what you want, to get drunk and make mistakes?"

I lowered my head, the realisation hit me that he was right. I was being really stupid and I needed to stop now before I done some real damage. Derek loosened his grip and dragged me down the path to put me in his car. He agreed to bring me home but warned me that if I threw up in his car that he'd make me eat it. I laughed hysterically at him, but his glare quickly silenced me. He loaded me into the back seat before getting into the car and driving off.

When we got to my house the lights where off, so I knew that my parents weren't home and that I wouldn't be getting into trouble just yet. Derek pulled up in the drive way and as he bent down to help me out I put my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you." I sighed, "You're right... And I'm so so so sorry and I'll never do it again I promise."

I felt him smile and he took the opportunity to kiss my neck, I shook a little and pulled back, furrowing my eyebrows at him. Before I could ask him what he was doing he planting his lips on mine and pushed himself against me, making me fall back onto the back seat. I put up a struggle for a little while before I gave in. He tried to deepen the kiss and started to run his hand up the side of my leg, but pulled back and grabbed his wrist, making him give me a confused glare. Shaking my head I started to push him back off me but he grabbed both of my wrists and restrained me.

"What's wrong?" He asked trying to stop me from squirming.

I shot him a panicked stare, "I don't want to Derek."

He took a deep breath and nodded in understanding before letting me go. He attempted to help me out of the car and over to my house, but I told him I could manage and sent him on his way. I knew that I'd fucked up big time, and in the morning it was only going to be worse. After unlocking my door and stumbling upstairs I turned my phone on, immediately received loads of miss call notifications and text messages.

7:30pm Isaac ; Nathan please let us explain

8:10pm Isaac ; pick up the phone please?

8:49pm Isaac ; Nathan please answer me, tell me you're okay

9:02pm Isaac ; I'm really worried about you...

9.22pm Isaac ; I'm coming over

9:56pm Isaac ; Nathan where the fuck are you?

11:45pm Me ; I'm sorry

I slid down my bedroom door and pulled my knees into my chest. Starting to cry I ran a hand through my hair. I felt so extremely bad and confused. Why was I so fucking stupid?! My phone buzzed again.

Isaac ; thank fuck, are you okay? Derek said he found you at Jackson's party


	14. Run

I woke up at midday, my head throbbing and my eyes stinging because of the sunlight. My memory was blurry, but I remembered the majority of what happened. I groaned and turned my head away from the sun and ended up looking at the mound of clothes I'd obviously thrown on the floor the night before. My phone buzzed and echoed in my head. I pulled it over and unlocked it then realised it was a text.

Isaac ; we're on our way over now, see you soon

I jumped up, completely confused. Reading through the texts from last night I realised that I'd agreed to let Allison and Isaac come over to explain. Putting my head in my hands I groaned, I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I was such an idiot. Pulling myself up I walked down to the bathroom and got into the shower. I didn't really do much for the ten minutes I'd spent there, I just stood there staring at the water running around my feet and thinking about the night before. Derek was right, and I'd have to thank him for bringing me home, sober this time. Conversations from last night echoed in my head.

"Is that what you want, to get drunk and make mistakes?"

I shook myself out of the state I was in and continued to get washed and changed, I didn't have time to dry my hair so by the time Isaac and Allison arrived my hair was still drenched and occasionally a drop of water ran down my face. I opened the door and let them in, my mom had went shopping and my dad was having a lie in so they were allowed to sit in the living room. They made themselves comfortable on the corner sofa and I offered them something to drink, mainly because my mom would kill me if she found out that I didn't do that. I sat on the edge of the sofa across from the both of them.

"Nathan, "Allison reached out for my hand, "me and Isaac, we're not really together."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed and laughed nervously, "Scott wants me to be protected and happy at all times, so me and Isaac agreed to look like a couple to get him to stop worrying about me."

I looked over at Isaac, "So why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't believe me." He replied, fiddling with the sleeve of his cardigan.

My heart sunk and I automatically filled with guilt. I believed them both 100%, if Allison really was his girlfriend she wouldn't have came here to lie to me about it. I put my head in my hands again and sighed, I really was fucking stupid.

"I am so so sorry."

Allison moved over beside me and put her arms around me, "It's okay."

"It's not." I replied, hugging her back.

Allison pulled back and looked over to Isaac who was pulling at the loose strings of his sleeve before letting me go completely.

I got up and sat beside him nervously, "I'm sorry, Isaac. I should have let you explain."

"No, I'm sorry. I probably should have told you before."

We both wrapped our arms around each other I felt Isaac breathe a sigh of relief. I still felt really annoyed at myself about the way I reacted, I knew that I'd blown things way out of proportion and made things worse. I vowed to myself in the past that I wouldn't stick around people that fucked me over, but that didn't explain my actions.

Isaac and Allison invited me out to the mall, so I quickly dried my hair, threw on a pair of vans and put on a beanie. I made sure I'd grabbed my phone and house keys before we left. Allison had borrowed her dads red 'family car' and we all piled, her and Isaac in the front and me lounging in the back.

\---------

At the mall they showed me around the shops and at one point Isaac disappeared to look at a sale of scarfs. Me and Allison stood outside laughing at him struggling to pick a scarf out of the rack that he wanted, eventually I had to intervene and bought him two of the scarfs that he didn't want to put down. He tried to stop me from paying for them, but the man behind the counter threatened to call security so he had to stop hassling me. Allison then dragged us both to a smoothie bar and forced us to try them. I willingly agreed to get one, but Isaac was hesitant. After that we calmed down a bit and started to walk around the clothing shops more, allowing Allison to start picking out clothes she wanted. She begged us to go over to the dress section because she wanted to have an idea of what to wear for the next school dance, and although it would be extremely boring, we agreed to go.

I looked around the racks a bit more and left Isaac to give her advice on her outfits. From the corner of my eye I could see a man walking in between racks, it wouldn't have been suspicious, but it was obvious that he was staring over at us. I ignored him as much as I could but I finally cracked when I noticed him standing less than two racks away from us. I grabbed Isaac and Allison's hands and dragged them along behind me until we finally stood at the entrance doors for the mall.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Allison asked, pulling herself from my grasp.

"There was a guy following us."

"Nathan it's a mall, I'm pretty sure it can look like someone's following you." Allison replied smiling at me.

"You don't understand, I've been in a mall before and this wasn't-"

"Allison Argent?"

We turned to see the same man standing there, I shifted nervously and looked from Allison to Isaac. Allison faced him and he questioned her on the people that she knew, he asked about Scott and Stiles. She denied knowing them and started pushing the both of us out the doors. He followed suit after us and continued to question her until finally he pulled out a long, stick like taser and smacked Allison with it, she shook for a minute before falling to the ground in front of us. Isaac jumped in front of me and sprung on the man, the two of the started to throw each other around the car park, meanwhile I checked Alison's pulse and pulled out my phone to call Scott.

"Where are you?" I asked, not giving him time to answer the phone properly.

"At Stiles' why?"

"How quickly can you get to the mall, Allison's hurt."

"I'm on my way."

I put Allison's arm over my shoulder and dragged her as far back as I possibly could. From what I could see, I didn't know who was winning.


	15. Illuminated

Scott didn't take long to show up, but I still had to sit and watch Isaac and this stranger throwing each other around the parking lot in the meantime. I kept checking to make sure Allison's pulse was steady but she continued to drift in and out of consciousness. When Stiles' jeep finally pulled up beside us, Scott ran after the man, but he quickly disappeared, leaving Scott to rush over to help Isaac up while I called Stiles over to help me lift Allison and put her into the backseat of his jeep. I sat beside her and rested her head on my shoulder, putting my arm around her to hold her up so she wouldn't bang her head off the window or any interior of the car. Isaac squeezed into the back seat beside me and Scott quickly jumped into the front to allow Stiles to drive off. They decided to head to Stiles' house because it was the closest, and we needed to get water for Allison as soon as possible because she'd started to burn up. Isaac's nose and lip were bleeding, and I found myself reaching up to help clean it with my sleeve.

"Don't," he said catching my hand, "you'll ruin your coat."

I smiled at him and lowered my head.

"What about Allison, is she okay?" Scott asked leaning into us from the front seat.

I checked her pulse again and felt her forehead before nodding at him, "Yeah, she's fine."

"Are you sure she'll be alright, I mean, those volts are used to bring down werewolves, werewolves Scott, and I'm pretty sure the last time I checked Allison was human." Stiles said looking at us in his rearview mirror.

Scott put his head in his hands before exclaiming that he needed to tell her dad and pulling out his phone.

I looked at Isaac and lightly tapped his knee, "Who was that guy?" I whispered.

He shook his head, "We don't know, but it won't take us long to find out. He had a hunter's most valued weapon."

I looked at him dumbly.

"There are werewolf hunters, Allison's family are hunters."

I inched away from her a bit as a joke before I went back to holding her up, I knew that if they could trust her then it was okay, I didn't need the full explanation about it. Isaac caught himself laughing at me, so at least I managed brighten up this weird moment just a tiny bit.

When we got to Stiles' house the driveway was empty, but a very annoyed middle-aged man stood at the door. As soon as the car was parked he automatically ran over and lifted Allison out of the car, carrying her into the house that Stiles had to rush to open. I was taking my time to get out, but Scott and Isaac pushed me into the house as quickly as possible. I didn't really have much time to have a good look around before I had orders barked at me from Allison's dad; 'get more water', 'hold her head up', 'check her pulse'. He did know that there were other people in the room, right?

"What happened?" He asked grabbing me by the wrist and stopping me from going into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to get more water or do you want me to stay here and have a chat?" I snapped.

He opened his mouth to shout at me but Allison started to groan as she came around, so he left me be and went to kneel beside her, leaving me to run and hide beside Isaac and Scott. Allison's dad was probably a nice man, but damn was he scary, and kind of annoying, but it was understandable that he was acting like that, his daughter was injured and he wanted to make sure she was okay. He questioned Allison on everything, barely giving her time to think.

"We should take her to a hospital." Scott said moving over to them, "There could be internal damage."

"She's fine." He snapped at him, lifting Allison up.

"Dad," Allison croaked, "he's right."

Stiles, Scott, Allison and her father piled into Stiles' jeep and sped off to the hospital, leaving me and Isaac with the keys to the family car that was left behind at the mall. As much as we didn't want to, we had to walk back to mall and collect the car for them. Surprisingly we didn't have much of a conversation, Isaac was paying too much attention to the people and cars that went past, he was probably looking out to see if that man would show himself again. I, on the other hand, just watched in awe as the slice on Isaac's lip and the bruise that had started to form around his eye completely disappeared. I didn't ask about it, I knew it must have been a werewolf thing, but still, it was pretty cool and I wish I could do it myself. Maybe the bruises around my wrists would heal sooner and I wouldn't feel the need to cover them all the time, or the scar on my back, so I wouldn't be uncomfortable without a shirt on. Being a werewolf must have so many benefits, but if it included getting tracked down by 'hunters' and attacked in mall parking lots I didn't want anything to do with it. Which was hypocritical, I was already involved.

Getting the car from the parking lot to the hospital was a difficult thing to do considering both Isaac and me hadn't got a clue how to drive. We stood outside it for a while trying to figure out who was going to attempt driving it first, eventually I convinced Isaac to start it and he done a pretty good job of it. Although, I had to hold in my laughter at the terrified look that kept reappearing on his face every time he hit the brake by accident. It took us a while, but we finally got to the hospital, without being stopped by the police for his terrible driving.

As we entered the hospital we saw Scott standing at the reception desk talking to a nurse that looked strangely familiar to me, it wasn't until we got closer that I realised she was the nurse that came in to check up on me. We stood beside them listening to their conversation for a minute before the nurse leaned on the counter and asked me how I was doing. As it turned out, the nurse was actually Scott's mom, and she helped them to keep tabs on the supernatural side of things that came her way.

"Allison's doing fine and from what we've seen there's no internal damage."

"So, uh miss, does that mean she'll be able to leave now?" I asked, moving into view.

"Call me Melissa," she laughed, "but no, she'll have to stay in for a couple of days at the most. And we still need to slot her in for some brain scans."

Melissa excused herself to go and check her charts and Scott's shoulders automatically dropped with relief. We asked if we'd be able to see Allison, but Scott said that the hospital was strict with its visitors, so we had no other choice but to leave. We left the car keys back with Allison's dad, got back into Stiles' jeep and drove off into the middle of town.

"Where are we going?" I asked shifting uncomfortably in the back seat.

"I'm gonna go and check in with Deaton and Stiles is gonna try and find out who that guy was."

"Uh, what about us?" Isaac asked raising his hand.

Stiles smiled and looked from Scott to us in his rearview mirror, "You two can just uh...keep each other company."

I blushed and sunk into the chair, Isaac almost mimicked my actions.

\------------

We got dropped off at my house, mainly because Isaac insisted that we didn't go to his. I didn't ask and just agreed, it annoyed me a tiny bit that he didn't want me at his house and it made me a little paranoid, but I just brushed it off, I didn't want to work myself up again for no reason. When we got into the house my mom was sitting on the sofa reading some letters, we tried to avoid her but she quickly tucked them away into her handbag and came over to introduce herself as soon as she spotted us. She shot me a weird stare after Isaac introduced himself and shooed us off upstairs so she could continue reading her letters.

As soon as we got to my room Isaac pulled me back and stuck his lips on mine. His grip on me tightened and he started to kiss me more roughly, making my stomach tighten and my heart beat rise. I was enjoying that moment with him, until an image of Derek kissing me the night before snapped in front of my eyes. I jumped back and covered my mouth in shock, apologising repeatedly.

Isaac snickered at me before realising that I was panicking, "Wait, Nathan, what's wrong?"

I stared at him and started to stutter, worried about telling him.

His brow creased in concern, "Nathan, please, talk to me."

"Derek," I stuttered, "he-we-uh fuck... he kissed me."

Isaac's expression quickly changed from concerned to completely pissed off, "What?"


	16. Just a Little bit

I sat on my bed and watched Isaac walking back and forth across my bedroom. Occasionally he'd stop and look at me, open his mouth to speak then continue walking again.

"When did this happen?" He finally asked, facing me with his arms folded.

"Last night, when he took me home." I muttered.

He sighed loudly and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Isaac."

I got up to walk over to him but he backed from me. Lowering my head, I noticed that my hands had started to shake and quickly shoved them into my pockets so he wouldn't notice. It was silent for another couple of minutes before Isaac reached out and pulled me into a hug. I struggled to get my hands out of my pockets to wrap them around him but I didn't have time because he'd already pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to talk to him." He stated, turning to walk away.

My hand latched out and grabbed onto his sleeve, "Isaac don't."

"Why not?" He asked, looking at me over his shoulder.

I stuttered, "I don't want you two getting into a fight."

He laughed and pulled his arm free, "I'll be fine."

I didn't have the energy to follow him and just watched him leave before I collapsed back onto my bed. Staring at my ceiling I rummaged through my thoughts, What have I done? They're going to start fighting and it's going to be my fault. I rolled over and curled up, all I could do was wait for the result.

\-----------

A couple of hours had passed and in that time my mom had called into my room to ask me if I wanted to go to the store with her. I declined because I wanted to stay in bed, playing music and going through random tags on tumblr. I'd received a bunch of texts from both Isaac and Derek.

Derek ; who exactly is it that you want, Nathan?

Isaac ; Nathan he's gonna want to talk about this in person, he's stubborn about things like this

I sighed and chucked my phone back at my pillow. For the next hour my phone went into a frenzy of buzzing and beeping, I didn't bother to answer their calls or texts, I didn't really want to continue an argument over the phone. Eventually they'd resorted to adding me into a group chat, which resulted in them both arguing with each other and blaming each other as the reason I wasn't replying. I sighed and turned my phone off, there was no way I was listening to my phone going mad for the rest of the day.

My dad came home early, so I went downstairs and joined him in the living room. He wasn't very talkative, but I got a small conversation from him. Luckily my mom came home, which broke the awkwardness of a one-sided conversation, but it also gave my dad a chance to send me off to the kitchen to help my mom unpack the shopping. I didn't really know where things went, so I just took the stuff out of the bag and handed them to my mom to put away in the right place. In the process I spotted a multipack bar of chocolate and sneaked one out into my pocket, unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed. She laughed at me and put the rest of them into the fridge, warning me not to eat it yet because she was going to put the dinner on. I offered to help her, but this time she declined, claiming that my dad would help her. I knew fine rightly he wouldn't, but sometimes she liked to cook alone, so I just left her be and made my way upstairs again.

I debated on turning my phone on, and eventually the curiosity got the best of me and I turned it back on. As soon as I did, I had text messages, missed phone calls and Facebook messages for everyone. I read them, but didn't reply.

Scott ; Isaac phoned me, are you alright?

Lydia ; two boys and you're only here one week? You're beating my old reputation already lol just kidding hope it all works out xox

Kira ; let me know if you need someone to come over, I'm here for you x

Stiles ; dude, you kissed Derek? Really, or is it a joke?

I wondered why Allison didn't message me, but then I remembered that she was still in hospital and probably wasn't allowed her phone just yet. I put my phone on silent to avoid any more phone spasms and dug through my school bag to see if I had any homework to it, regretted my decision as I had both geography and history to. History would have been easy but I would need help with geography, and I didn't think it would have been a good thing to ask about right now.

\-----------

My mom called me down for dinner and I was surprised to see that only one plate was set out. She explained that her and my dad wanted to go out for dinner, and I smiled at the thought of it. They hadn't been out for dinner in a long time, so hopefully it would do them good to spend more time together, they'd started to grow apart a little lately... I'd brought my history book with me to answer the questions while I was eating, mainly because it saved time. After dinner I washed up my plate and went back upstairs to my room, I thought that I'd have peace and quiet for a while, but my mom continuously rushed in and out of my room to show me different outfits and ask me how she looked, leaving my dad waiting impatiently downstairs for her. In the end, she went with the first outfit she'd tried on and she told me that she felt 'silly' for making my dad wait so long. She called in before they left, awkwardly kissed me on the forehead and told me that they'd be a couple of hours. I checked my phone once she left to see what time it was, 7:30pm. A part of me felt that it was a little early for them to be going out for dinner, but it was probably a last minute booking and the latest time they could get. Since I had the house to myself, I blared my music and took packets of Twizzlers from the kitchen.

I spent a while trying to do homework before I gave up and went to have a quick shower to help me relax. My nerves were on edge all of a sudden, but that was probably because of the whole Derek / Isaac thing going on. I didn't wash my hair because I'd already washed it that morning, and instead decided to sit on the floor of the shower for a while to let the water run down my back. I didn't know why, but it was a thing I'd always done since I was a child, especially when I was stressed. Becoming conscious that I was wasting all of the hot water, I got out and made my way back to my room. When I lifted my phone again I noticed that I'd gotten a text from one of my old school mates.

Paige ; hey! Sorry I didn't text you sooner, I just wanted to let you know that we all hope you're doing okay and having a good time, miss you xx

I'm sure you all do. I knew that my old school wasn't going through a stressful or work packed time, that wouldn't have been coming up for a month or two for exam week, I knew they'd basically forgotten all about me. Flicking through the numbers on my phone, I deleted all of the old ones. I didn't need them anymore, and there was no point in bothering with people who obviously didn't care about me.

I rummaged around my room to find a book and finally settled with Summertime of the dead. Halfway through the first chapter it got boring, so I chucked it across my room and lay staring at my ceiling again. Ignoring people was hard when you're bored, I had to fight back the urge to go onto my phone and reply to the majority of texts that I had. It wasn't long before I heard the front door open, I assumed that my parents probably had a fight and came home early, because they'd only been gone for an hour and a half. I still lay there completely unfazed on my bed before Derek and Isaac burst into my room, slamming the door shut behind them. Jumping up and over to the other side of my bed I stared at them wide eyed.

"What the fuck?" I yelled walking around to them, "You can't just barge on into my house! Isaac I told you about this."

"He wouldn't listen." Isaac sighed moving over to my bed to sit down.

"I asked you if it was okay." Derek growled.

"And I told you it wasn't." Isaac yelled back.

"Hey!" I shouted raising my hands, "Calm it down, please, Jesus..."

"Calm down? Do you know what you've caused?" Derek advance towards me.

"I didn't do anything." I stated, hesitantly standing my ground.

"You let me kiss you."

"I didn't really have much of a choice." I laughed.

Derek froze and stood glaring at me, while Isaac sat snickering behind his hand.

"What are you laughing at?" Derek moved away from me and went to square up to Isaac.

The pair of them started shouting at each other and it all became one giant blur. The most I could make out was 'he doesn't belong to you' and 'you're just trying to get everything to yourself'. Eventually Derek had enough and threw the first punch. The pair of them started to wrestle with each other, throwing dodgy punches that always missed before finally Isaac threw Derek back against my bedside table, knocking it over and causing the lamp to smash.

"Hey," I shouted, "I'm nobody's territory, or a toy that the two of you can fight over! I know you're dogs, but you don't have to act like them!"

Derek got up and straightened himself out, "And dogs aren't meant to be kept in the house."

Derek left and I stood shifting from one foot to the other. I wanted to bring him back and apologise to the both of them, but after that I felt too bad to make eye contact with them. I don't like hurting people, but I'd just snapped, which is understandable in my situation. Isaac stood staring at me, he must have been deciding if he should leave or not.

"I didn't mean it..." I muttered looking down at my feet.

I heard Isaac breathe a sigh of relief, "I didn't think you did."

"Can I ask you something?" I looked up at him to see him nodding, "How come you're willing to fight for me, but you haven't even asked me out yet?"

He smiled a little and looked down, "I was going to ask you earlier, but you uh pulled us out of the mall."

I sighed and covered my face with my hands, God damnnit Nathan, why couldn't you just ignore that creepy guy for two fucking seconds.

Isaac moved over to me and pulled my hands away from my face, holding them in his, "Nathan, will you go out with me?"

I felt the urge to say 'right now? But it's dark', but I pushed the urge away and nodded shyly. Isaac smiled and leant down to give me a peak on the lips. We stood in each other's embrace for a while, after what had happened it was a pretty good ending to an argument, well, for me anyway. I took the opportunity to drag Isaac over to my bed and pull out my geography book, he laughed at me before pulling me down beside him so he could help me.

Isaac stayed until my parents got back, which wasn't all that awkward anymore. I walked him out and double checked to make sure that he'd get home okay, he promised to text me as soon as he did. My mom told me all about their dinner, what the restaurant looked like and how beautiful everything was. She even jokingly questioned me about Isaac, but I could gladly admit to her that he was my boyfriend. It felt weird saying it for the first time, boyfriend. Isaac Lahey was my boyfriend.

\-----------

I woke up in the middle of the night to an extremely cold breeze. Opening my eyes I looked over to see that my bedroom window was open and Isaac stood shaking in front of it. I jumped up and reached to turn on my light before remembering that it was smashed.

"Isaac, are you okay?"

He dropped a large black gym bag on the floor, "Can I stay here? Derek kicked me out."

"You lived with Derek?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, but he'll let me back once he's over it."

"Yeah," I hesitated, "you can stay..."

He closed the window before pulling off his cardigan and shoes and changing into a pair of sweat pants before staring at me and scratching his head. I laughed and moved over to make room for him, leaving him to dive straight into the bed beside me. My hand brushed across his arm as he got himself comfortable and I could feel how cold he was.

"Jesus Christ, Isaac you're freezing."

"Sorry." He whispered pulling the blanket over him more.

I tried to get myself comfortable again, but Isaac's arm snaked around me and pulled me over to lie on his chest. My cheeks burned again and I felt myself let out a quiet laugh. He was still really cold and I wanted to move back into my own space to keep warm, but he said that 'true best friends' help each other out. I playfully slapped his chest for trying to friend zone me before telling him to shut up and closing my eyes to go back to sleep. As things went quiet I could hear his heart beat starting to change as he drifted off to sleep.


	17. Disappear

When I woke up, Isaac was no where to be seen, and neither was his stuff. I assumed that it was one weird dream I'd had and grabbed my phone to check the time, it was 5:30am. I was about to slide my phone under my pillow and go back to sleep for another hour or two, but I noticed that I had a text from Isaac and quickly opened it.

Isaac ; I had to leave early and couldn't bare to wake you, you looked so cute, anyway, when you get this, get changed and phone me

I groaned in disapproval, getting up at this time wasn't a natural thing for me, especially on a Sunday, but I done as he said and got up to get changed. I still couldn't manage to open my eyes properly, so I'd probably have ended up with a ridiculous looking outfit. Grabbing my phone again I went to call Isaac, but I read over his text again. 'You looked so cute', well if you call taking up all of the bed and drooling everywhere cute, then so be it. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before Isaac finally answered.

"Isaac?" I yawned, "Uh I don't even know what to ask..."

"We need your help get out here." He whispered.

"Out where?"

"See the forestry outside your yard? Go in there as far as you can, I'll track you down."

It was a weird plan and I didn't know what they could have possibly needed me for, but I agreed. Grabbing my house keys and tucking my laces into my shoes, I snuck out the back door and made my way over to the small wooden fence at the bottom of my yard. I thought that I'd have to climb over it, but luckily some of the panels were missing and I managed to squeeze through them. As I walked deeper into the forestry it started to get darker, which was strange, the sun should have been coming up soon. After spending ages walking into the mound of trees and looking behind me until the view of my house completely disappeared, Isaac finally found me. He grabbed my arm and covered my mouth, dragging me around behind a tree. I tried to struggle against him but he shushed me, I didn't listen until I heard a twig snap not that far away from us. Fear slowly creeped up my body and I felt myself holding onto Isaac's arm for dear life. Footsteps covered by twigs snapping started to grow closer, as did the mumbling of a conversation. I felt Isaac's breathing shake, alerting me that he was scared too. We both held our breath as much as we could until the footsteps and mumbling seemed to die off. Isaac released me and walked out a bit to have a look around, before I could say anything a bag was flung over his head and he was electrocuted with the same type of stick that Allison was. I turned to run, knowing that I needed to get help, but a dark figure stood in front of me throwing a bag over my head, not giving me a chance to fight back.

\------------

As I started to come around I became aware that my wrists were bound again, this time behind my back. I was lying on a cold, wet floor, and it wasn't too comfortable. Luckily the bag was taken off my head, so I could look around a little bit, but I was in a closed off room and all I had to stare at was brick walls. Once again, I didn't know where I was, but this time I called out for help. It echoed almost deafeningly, oh god please don't tell me this room is sound proof. After a minute, I heard a faint voice reply, it sounded almost like Scott. I tried to push myself up to find a way out, but my efforts made no difference. A loud clanking noise filled the room and I looked up to see a steel door moving across. I filled with fear again as the figure became visible, but the most I could make out was that it was a man. He came over to pick me up, but I tried my best to kick him away from me. He trailed me down to him by my foot and grabbed my waist, throwing me over his shoulder he walked out of the room into a dingy corridor. My stomach ached with the uncomfortable feeling of his shoulder digging into me, but the more I squirmed the worse it felt, so I just had to give up and stop moving. He walked into a big hall and dropped me onto to the floor, it stung my whole body and it was sure to bruise.

"Nathan!"

I turned my head to see Isaac pulling at restraints to get over to me, his hands were tied to two separate pillars and chains were used instead of rope, they knew he'd be able to break out of it then...

"Isaac relax."

I struggled to turn around the other way to see Scott tied in the same way. I was so shocked, what was going on? I pushed myself up to a sitting position to see Lydia, Malia and Stiles chained together around a bigger pillar, near the end of the hall. I pulled at the ropes around my wrists to try and pull at least one of my hands free, but who ever done this knew how to tie a rope properly, making it almost impossible.

"Who's doing this?" I asked, looking at everyone for an answer.

A menacing cackle filled the hall, making all of us turn to face a small set of stairs. A person stood up and made their way down the steps towards us. He was of normal height and normal build, but he was still surprisingly intimidating. The man was quite obviously blind, as his eyes were covered by sunglasses, he carried a long silver walking stick, and a young dark haired, Amazon looking woman lead him down towards us.

"I've heard your mothers quite a pretty lady, Nathan." He said, stopping on the last stair, "I might just take her for myself."

I shot him a glare but didn't reply, I didn't really want to fight with a blind man.

The man tapped his stick and the woman pulled out a familiar looking long stick, "This must be one of the hunters best achievements when it comes to weapons. They're more fun to use than to be on the receiving end, wouldn't you say?"

"What do you want?" I didn't really want to know, but I wanted to help my friends and wanted to get us all out of here safely.

The man laughed at me, "I just wanted a little chat."

He pulled up his stick and pulled off the end of it to reveal a shining, extremely sharp, arrowhead looking blade. I started at it for a minute before he slid the stick back down and slapped me across the face with the blade. I felt the blood ooze down my face before I felt the pain of the actual slice, hopefully it wouldn't be deep enough to scar, but it still hurt like hell. I faced him again and shot him a glare, I didn't exactly know why because it was obvious he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Why did you put the Calaveras on our backs?" The woman shouted, filling the hall.

I looked at everyone around me to see that they too were in shock about the statement, "I don't even know who the Calaveras are."

"Liar." She hissed, "You were with one yesterday."

Yesterday? I thought about everywhere I'd been. I didn't know anyone that might have had the surname Calavera. Then I realised the man that attacked Allison, Isaac told me he must have been a hunter.

"That guy at the mall?" I asked, repositioning myself on my knees.

"Yes."

"He attacked us too." Isaac stated, glaring at her.

She opened her mouth to ask another question, but a bright, blinding white light appeared in front of them along with the sound of gun shots being fired. The woman quickly grabbed the blind man and rushed him off to safety. A man ran down the middle of the hall and around the corner after them, I thought that it might have been the Calaveras, that they'd finally tracked down the pair, but if it was we might also be in danger. I heard a woman talking and turned around to see Allison finding a loose link in the chain wrapped around Stiles, Malia and Lydia.

"Where's Kira?" I asked, suddenly becoming aware of her absence.

"Lucky for her she had a family dinner out of town, so she's safe." Allison said smiling at me.

"Wh-how did you get out of hospital?"

"Because I snuck her out." A voice whispered in my ear.

I turned to see Allison's dad behind me, cutting the rope from my wrists. I muttered a thank you and didn't ask any more questions, then set myself to trying to help break the werewolves free of their chains. It was difficult to find a loose link, but eventually we got all of them unchained and we congregated in the middle of the halls. Conversations were all on top of each other and I could barely hear myself think, all I could do was stand and watch everyone as the conversations grew into arguments.

"Guys," I shouted trying to get their attention, "Guys!"

They all turned and looked at me and I suddenly felt uncomfortable with so many eyes paying attention to me.

"We uh, we have to figure out a way to get out of here before we can start fighting over everything."

"We can go back the way we got in?" Allison suggested looking over to her father but he shook his head.

"I caved it in after us so we couldn't be tracked."

Allison sighed and rolled her eyes, obviously she'd told him not to do it and he'd ignored her. We all stood in silence, trying to think of how we could get out. Malia suggested going in the direction that the blind guy and the woman went in, she stated that they wouldn't have went that way if they didn't have a way out. We agreed with her and moved out in pairs in the direction she'd left, the corridor soon became narrower and darker, but it only went one way so we didn't fear loosing anybody.

I didn't have a clue what time it was or if we were going to get out of here soon, but it was a Sunday, so that was a plus. My dad and mom would sleep in a little later and I wouldn't have to get back and rush to get ready for school, or ditch it altogether. The floor got slippy and I felt myself starting to slide a bit, but Isaac grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him.


	18. Please don't go

It took us a while, but we finally managed to get out. There was a weird opening that looked like a trap door above us and Isaac and Scott managed to push Allison's dad up through it so he could help pull us all out one by one. The sun had rose and had illuminated the greenery around us, it would have been quite a beautiful place if it weren't for the situation. In the far distance I could see the rooftops of houses, so hopefully I wasn't that far from home. When we all had gotten out of the hole we gave each other tasks and separated, promising to meet up sometime later. I was given the 'simple' task of watching the area because my bedroom window directly overlooked it, I wasn't too happy at the thought of spending my Sunday staring out my bedroom window at a bunch of immobile trees, but if I didn't there might be a chance I'd miss whatever it was we were looking for, Scott said that a lot of activity usually happens around that area anyway. I trekked back by myself, reminding myself that it wasn't far and keeping to the fences incase I needed to make a quick get away or dash for help. I started to realise how difficult it was to be human facing things like this daily, I wondered how Allison and Stiles managed to keep up and survive this constant mess, but I knew that they all stuck together. If Allison and Stiles needed help then one of the others would come to their rescue, that was a pretty strong friendship if you ask me.

When I got to my fence and had squeezed back through the missing panels I noticed that my back door was wide open, I knew that I didn't leave it open, but I didn't exactly lock it either. I muttered to myself about how my mom would kill me if someone had broken into the house while I rushed up my garden and into the house. My mom sat on a kitchen stool talking to a man who, clearly wasn't my dad, and was standing beside the sink. I stared open mouthed at them until my mom realised I was standing there and jumped to her feet. I automatically covered the large slice on my face, I didn't want her to start asking questions about it just yet.

"Nathan!" She exclaimed, "Wh-what are you doing up? And why where you outside?"

"I went for a run..." It was obvious that it was a lie because of how I was dressed, but I continued to walk into the kitchen, slowly staring at the man, "Who's he?"

She shot me a glare, "Where are your manners, Nathan? He's a... an old friend of mine."

"An old friend." I nodded and walked away, leaving them in the kitchen.

As I made my way upstairs I tried to listen in on their conversation, but they lowered their voices to whispers. I tip toed down to my parents room, but the door was ajar and my dad was no where to be seen. I rolled my eyes and made my way into my room, I checked my phone and seen that it was now 7:05am. I expected it to be a little later because I assumed that it took me a good while to walk home, but apparently not. I quickly texted Isaac to rant about the guy in my kitchen.

Isaac ; wow... You really think it's an affair?

Me ; what else could it be?

Isaac ; never know, he might actually just be a friend and your dad might have left early for work

Me ; hmm maybe

Isaac was right, there was a possibility that he could have been an old friend, but my mom hesitated before saying he was a friend and she's never lived in Beacon Hills before. I sighed, I knew I was big on the paranoia, but the majority of the time I didn't know if I was overreacting or not. I texted Isaac and told him to phone me when Scott had arranged for us to meet up before pulling off my coat and shoes and making my way down the hallway to the bathroom, I needed to clean this cut on my face as soon as possible, if I didn't it would probably get infected. As soon as I put my hand on the door knob to push open the door two hands shot around me, one covering my mouth and the other wrapping around my waist to lift me up. I squirmed, kicking out as I tried to shout as loud as possible, but it didn't seem to be working. I was dragged down the stairs and flung on the floor of my living room. My mom sat on the sofa with her head down, so I tried to get up to run over to her but I was pulled back by my hair and forced to sit on my knees. As I looked around the room I could see a couple more men walking into view.

"Mom?" I called, my voice shaking, "Mom what's going on?"

"I thought you were smart, Nathan, figure it out." She looked up at me and smiled.

I stuttered as the man behind me started to tie my wrists and ankles together, "Mom, what are you doing!?"

My mom whispered something to one of the other men and he disappeared into the kitchen. He didn't take long and came back with another man, dragging my dad in along with them. They sat him on his knees and forced him to look at me, he was bound tightly in chains and it was obvious that he'd been stabbed. I would have begged them to call an ambulance, but I could tell from the positioning of the wound that it wouldn't be fatal. I looked back to my mom and seen her walking away from the sofa.

"You know why this is all happening, don't you?" She asked, her voice sounding more harsh than her normal tone.

My dad didn't have the energy to answer and just glared at her.

"Because you took everything away, from all of us," she gestured around the room, "friends, family members, even our homes. You destroyed everything we had. And now you've dedicated yourself onto a path of good to make up for all your foolish adolescent adventures."

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

She walked over and ran a hand down the slice on my cheek making me wince, "Of course you wouldn't understand. But your daddy over there, took my family away from me. In front of my very eyes, and I'm going to do the same to him." She looked over and made eye contact with my dad, "But now Nathan's the only family you have, isn't he."

I furrowed my eye brows, "But I'm your son too, you made yourself a new family, you carried me for nine months and you raised me, you're willing to take that away?"

I could tell from the look on her face that she was thinking about what I'd said, "It's too late to go back now."

"She's right."

The same couple from that morning made their way into the living room from the kitchen and stopped beside my dad. My mom walked over to hug him and I finally heard her speak his name, Deucalion. I went over it in my head while they were distracted so I knew I would remember it, until Deucalion started to walk over towards me. He explained that the whole situation this morning was just an excuse to try and keep all of friends trapped, they wanted them dead just as much as they wanted me dead. Although, the Calaveras must have definitely been in Beacon Hills, because no one in my living room looked even remotely similar to the guy from the mall. They all started to talk and I lowered my head, I was just begging that Isaac and the others would realise something was wrong and decide to drop by, or ask someone to drop by, hell, I wouldn't have been bothered if Derek decided to come over. I even hoped that my neighbours were awake and had heard me attempting to scream for help, but our houses weren't attached and I probably wasn't loud enough. I looked over at my dad, he looked so terrible. His skin was pale and he was sweating profusely, maybe what he was stabbed with was poisoned with something? Could werewolves even be poisoned?

"We'll wait until sundown," Deucalion stated signalling for someone to come and walk him out, "that's when you preferred to attack, isn't it?"

The majority of the people left with him, leaving five men to stand guard. My mom left without even a second glance and locked the door after her.

\-----------

In the hours that had passed my dad had been beaten repeatedly. I lost my energy to hold myself up and ended up letting myself fall back onto the floor. My dads state started to get worse and I started to worry even more about his state. As the light started to fade from the room I knew the sun was starting to go down, I tried to prepare myself for whatever was going to happen, but I didn't know how to prepare myself. So instead, I watched my dad until finally he passed out and fell back onto the floor.

Deucalion and the rest of them showed up after sundown and filled the room again. When they turned on the lights I noticed that my mom had changed her outfit to one of her casual everyday outfits, but the clothes were obviously just bought because I'd never seen her wear them before. The men shook and poured water on my dad until he woke up before pulling him back up and onto his knees. Deucalion sat on the back of the sofa and my mom bent over to talk to my dad.

At first I thought she was going to say something nice, but judging by his reaction she was teasing him. One man gripped my dads head and forced him to look in my direction, I should have guessed, but I was unprepared for the painful blow of getting kicked in the stomach. I winced and curled up, but I was pulled up onto my knees again and the same man started to punch and kick me repeatedly. After a few blows I became immune, and just flopped from side to side as he hit me from all directions. I could see that my dad was trying to pull free to help me, but he was stuck and had to helplessly sit by and watch. Men in the room started to laugh, both at me and my dad. I found it really pathetic if they were going to kill me, I wanted it to be immediate, but I knew they wanted to cause as much emotional pain as possible to my dad.

"Now, let's get on with the real fun part." Deucalion stated, patting my mom on the arm and pushing her forwards.

I watched her pull out a long, shining new knife as she walked towards me and tried to shuffle back, but I was held in place by one of the men. I felt my eyes fill with tears and tried to shake the man off me, my thoughts went into a mad panic. Where was everyone? Where was Isaac? Please tell me they're going to help, please tell me they know I'm trouble...

"Please mom," I muttered as she knelt down to me, "please... don't do this, you don't have to do this."

She shushed me and put her hand on my shoulder, "It'll all be over soon."

Tears streamed down my face and I continued to beg her to stop. She positioned herself and got the knife ready, placing it against my abdomen. Before Deucalion told her to stop. Everyone in the room looked to him in shock and I felt myself fill with hope. He just about managed to say that someone else was in the house before Derek, Scott, Isaac, Malia, Kira and Allison jumped out from separate places of the house. Derek, Malia and Scott started to attack the ones closer to them while Allison shot blinding white light arrows down into the living room from the staircase, leaving Kira to jump into the middle of them and surprise them with a samurai sword attack. I felt relief come over me as I watched the chaos. Deucalion became more active, dropping his stick to attack. My mom disappeared and I found myself looking for her, a part of me thought that I could forgive her for all of this. Isaac appeared beside me, he grabbed me and pulled me back to the stairs. He untied me and told me to stay put before running off into the group of people. I didn't want him to leave me, I wanted him to stay and hold me, to tell me that I was fine now, but I knew that it would have to wait.

After what seemed like ages of fighting, the random men and Deucalion dispersed, allowing Scott and Derek to help break my dad free and haul him over in my direction.

"I'll go outside and call Stiles over, he's outside in his jeep." Isaac said before running off out the front door.

Derek started to inspect my dads wounds, "He looks like he's been poisoned by wolfsbane and mistletoe..."

"Deaton can help him." Scott reassured him.

"Who's Deaton?" I stuttered.

"He's a vet, but he's a healer to us too. It's a long story..." Scott said facing me, "I'm going to check out in the yard to see if any of them have stuck around."

"I'll go with you, Malia, check out front."

I looked around and couldn't see Allison or Kira anywhere, I hoped they hadn't been hurt. Looking down at my dad I could see that his blood had started to turn black, I took a deep breath and hoped for the best. I didn't know what it meant, but hopefully he wasn't going to die. I heard a faint voice call me and looked up to see my mom standing at the other end of the room. My eyes widened and I started to push myself up from the bottom of the staircase. She held the knife in both of her hands above her head and chucked it in my direction. I shut my eyes and waited for the impact, but I felt nothing. Maybe that's what death felt like... Everything was silent and I became awake of my shaky breathing. Opening my eyes I seen my dad standing in front of me, the knife sticking out through his chest. Letting out a small shout I jumped up to catch him before he fell to the floor. I placed him on his side and felt the tears rolling down my face again.

"You're...okay." My dad muttered, reaching a bloody hand up to touch my face and wipe away my tears.

"No, please dad no.." I shook my head but he caught my face and made me look at him.

"I'd rather die and let you live, than live the rest of my life in regret."

"What about me? What am I going to do?"

He grabbed my hand that was on his shoulder and squeezed it, "Be strong."

His grip loosened and I could tell that he wasn't breathing. I shook him and looked up to see that my mom had disappeared. Quickly the room was filled with people again, their faces blank and emotionless. Derek quickly marched over and dragged me away from my dad, pulling me to my feet and gripping me by the shoulders to force me to look at him.

"Nathan listen to me, you've got to tell them that your mom went out and someone broke into the house."

I pushed him back by the shoulders but his grip on me was too tight and he shook me.

"Repeat it Nathan, what happened?"

"Someone broke in."

"And what about your mom?"

"She-she... She left." I choked on my tears.

"Scott, call your mom."

He let me go and I started to slide down to the floor but Isaac caught me and wrapped his arms around me. I looked at my dad's body one last time before turning around and wrapping my arms around Isaac. He held onto me tightly and kissed my cheek before holding my head into the crook of his neck.


	19. Never let me go

Everything became an unending blur, everyone but Isaac and Derek left, Isaac stayed with me and Derek parked his car a couple of streets down so he could wait for us. Stiles phoned his dad, who turned out to be the Sheriff which I should have guessed because their surnames matched, and told him what happened before I was forced to make an official police phone call. It was unnerving to do and I was surprised that the woman on the other end could understand what I was saying through my tears. When the police and ambulance had arrived the blur of lights and sirens started. I was dragged over to one of the ambulances so they could clean me up while Isaac was questioned and my dad's body was covered and brought out to be brought to the morgue. News vans had shown up and started to record and report on everything that was going on, it didn't annoy me as much as it should have, but I was too numb to really feel anything.

"Nathan, is it okay if I ask a couple of questions?"

I looked up to see Sheriff Stilinski standing in front of me putting his hands on his hips, I gave him a nod and looked back down at my feet.

"What happened?"

I repeated the phrase that I was told, receiving a sigh in return.

He signalled for the paramedic beside me to leave and waited until we were left completely alone before turning back to me, "Now, what really happened?"

I looked up at him and felt myself shake a little before going a threw everything, trailing off when I got to the part about my dad.

The Sheriff lifted his hand and rubbed my shoulder, "Its alright, you don't need to explain anymore... Do you have anywhere you can stay in the meantime? Friends? Family?"

"He can stay with me." Isaac came over and gave me a small smile.

The paramedic came back as soon as the Sheriff walked away and told me that I'd need to go back to the hospital for X-Rays before he could let me go. Isaac insisted on coming with me and tried to comfort me in the back of the ambulance, but I was mainly unresponsive, so eventually he just fell silent. We spent a good couple of hours at the hospital where I was given some stitches on my face, had a support bandage put on my arm and was 'diagnosed' with bruised ribs. They gave me painkillers, a follow up appointment and sent me on my way. Derek collected us from the hospital and brought us back to my house, by that time all of the news vans and police cars had cleared out, but Sheriff Stilinski stayed behind to keep the house corded off and waited for me to come and collect some of my stuff.

The Sheriff quickly let me in and I tried to make it to my room without breaking down at the sight of the black blood patch on the floor. I quickly grabbed my lacrosse gym bag, emptied it then packed it with clothes before walking out and getting into Derek's car beside Isaac. They tried to talk to me but I wasn't paying much attention, I just stared down at my feet and waited until we stopped.

Derek lived in an extremely weird, tall building, but I didn't feel the need to complain, it was nicer on the inside and seemed a lot more homely in the 'loft', which was where Derek decided to have his living area. Derek didn't say much and went off somewhere in the loft while Isaac took me by the hand and lead me into a different room, which I assumed to be his. It was huge, it had giant windows across the far wall but surprisingly he didn't have any curtains, he had a large double bed, very little furniture and an ensuite bathroom. He took my bag and put it down beside the bed while explaining to me where everything was if I needed something. I took a shower, standing awkwardly under the warm water and wincing every time it touched a bruise or slice, it was painful, but I'd heard that it was better to feel pain than nothing. Afterwards I didn't bother to dry my hair and shuffled into Isaac's room wearing sweat pants and his jumper and threw myself down onto the bed. He laughed at me from his doorway before coming over to push me across and join me. We didn't talk much, Isaac decided to stop talking after he realised that I wasn't listening again, so instead he wrapped his arm around me and held me against his chest until I fell asleep.

\--------

"You destroyed everything we had."

"Nathan's the only family you have, isn't he."

"It's too late to go back now."

I woke up in a cold sweat, I should have realised that I wouldn't get a proper nights sleep. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my head on my knees. It wasn't fair, I was brought to a town far away from all of my family to loose both of my parents and be left alone. As far as my mom was concerned, I didn't want to see her ever again, she'd ruined everything, why didn't she change her mind? Why did she pretend to love, marry and raise me just to end everything as a form of revenge?

"Nathan?"

I turned my head to see Isaac yawning and pushing himself up from his bed. He frowned at me and sleepily put his arm around me and put his head on my shoulder.

"You'll get through this..." He muttered, "I promise..."

I shook my head and pulled away.

"Listen to me," He reached a hand out to grab my face and made me look at him, "You will."

"I can't.." I muttered, my eyes filling with tears again.

He sighed and his hand dropped back down to hold my hand that was on my lap, "I lost my mom when I was young, then I lost my dad not that long ago. So yes, you will get over it."

"I'm so sorry..." I stuttered looking up at him, "I-I... didn't know."

He kissed my forehead and pulled me back down onto to the bed. I tried to push him away from me, but he smothered me with a cuddle and trapped me in his arms. I smiled faintly and wrapped my arms around him, he felt so warm and it was comforting, drawing me back into sleep.

\----------

I woke up to Derek lightly kicking the mattress and pulled myself up to glare at him. He stood holding one of my hoodies and a pair of my jeans with a toothbrush half hanging out of his mouth. I shook my head and let out a little laugh as I pulled them from him, giving him the opportunity to grab me by the arm and drag me out of the bed. I tried to squirm against him, but I just failed miserably and let him drag me threw the main living room and into a weirdly shaped kitchen. He lifted me up and made me sit on one of the stools before continuing to brush his teeth and walk away. I wondered why he'd done it until I looked around to see Isaac standing with his hands on the worktop staring at me.

"So what do you normally eat in the morning? Cereal? Bacon? Eggs? Fruit?"

I crossed my ankles and rubbed my arm, "I'm not that hungry."

"Tough, you're eating something."

He picked an apple, banana and pear and set them in front of me before lifting two bowls and setting them out. He stared at me for a minute before walking back to one of the cupboards, lifting out a box of Captain Crunch and a box of Lucky Charms before setting them down in front of me.

"What kind of guy are you?" He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head up at me.

"Lucky Charms." I laughed leaning across the worktop to pull the box and a bowl over to me, "You need milk..."

He laughed at me and got it from the fridge before sitting on the chair in front of me. We talked away about how he'd forced Derek to get up early and dragged him to the nearest shop so he could get 'proper breakfast'. I didn't bother to ask what they normally ate for breakfast, hopefully they at least ate something.

After we'd eaten, Isaac grabbed both of our bowls and dunked them into the sink before grabbing me by the arm and dragging me back to his room. Hopefully he'd let me go back to bed, I was extremely tired didn't really feel like moving much. I crawled back into his bed and pulled the covers over my head while he showered and changed into different clothes. He then came over and pulled the covers off me, causing me to curl up into a ball to try and keep myself warm. He poked my back and called me until I turned around to face him.

"Get up and get changed, we're going to school."

"I don't want to go..." I replied clutching onto one of his pillows.

"You have to go, I'm not leaving you here by yourself." He sighed and pushed me over, "If you're not going, I'm not going."

"No," I tried to push him back off the bed but he wouldn't budge, "You can't do that."

He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed, pulling myself up I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. If he wouldn't let me stay in bed by myself then I had no choice but to go to school, it was probably a good idea, it would give me a distraction, but I wasn't feeling up to the groups of High-school clichés that would probably be staring at me and whispering about me behind my back. After I'd showered I realised I didn't bring any clothes with me, so I wrapped a towel around my waist and sneaked back into the bedroom. My bag sat at the bottom of the bed, which Isaac was lounging on smirking at me. I crouched down beside the bed to pick out clothes, but my clothes that Derek threw at me this morning sat neatly folded on top of the bag.

After I managed to get changed without Isaac seeing me half naked I was dragged outside to see Derek sitting in his car waiting for us. We piled into the back and Derek started to drive off, this time he was driving more calmly. I still wasn't prepared for school, I couldn't really remember what my timetable was for Monday's, but I was reassured that someone would be with me at all times to look out for me. I continued to try and back out of school by saying that maybe the police would want to see me, but Derek plainly said that they'd know where to find me and pushed a button to lock the doors so I couldn't try to jump out. But of course I wouldn't try to jump out, that would just be stupid.


	20. NiteSky

When we got to the school we realised we were later than expected, so we had to go to reception and sign ourselves in before rushing to first class, the woman behind the reception desk shot me a funny look when she realised who I was and quickly avoided any eye contact with me. I didn't want people to act like that around me, but I knew it would probably happen anyway, so I didn't say anything about it and just walked on. As soon as we got into class I dropped my head in with fear incase anyone reacted the same way the woman behind reception did. I soon realised that I didn't have any of my school books or my school bag so I just borrowed a pen from Isaac, slid into my seat and waited for class to begin.

\----------

By the end of the day I'd managed to avoid the stares from other people and awkward 'How are you?' conversations from teachers. Every time I was in class or made my way into the corridor I could always spot Isaac or one of the others near me, so I knew that they were definitely looking out for me. It was a little bit of a comfort, but at the same time it made me feel a little uneasy. It made me feel like they were waiting for something to happen and not like they were watching me to make sure that I was okay. In a way, they might have been doing both. Standing outside of the school was a difficult thing to do, my first instinct was to scan the car park for my moms car, but as soon as I remembered that our cheery conversations when she picked me up weren't going to happen again my head dropped and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying. I felt an arm throw itself around my shoulder and looked around to see Isaac smiling at me. The others crowded around, but Stiles and Lydia didn't show, so I assumed they wanted to drive home and allowed Isaac to drag me off towards the bus.

It felt weird, but at the same time it made me feel better. Getting the bus for the first time with your new group of friends and new boyfriend probably wasn't something that was extremely amazing to an ordinary person, but for me it almost felt like a new start, even if it was a weird thing to relate it to... Of course I would mourn for my dad, even if we weren't that close he still meant a lot to me, but I had no choice but to build my life all over again. Hopefully it would be a better one...

\----------

The bus ride was actually good, I found myself laughing a lot at Malia making weird comments about how food seemed to taste a lot better cooked than raw, I didn't bother asking them to explain it to me because I honestly didn't want to know any more about it. Every time I started laughed I was pretty sure I seen Isaac smiling at me, but when I looked at him he'd already turned away from me. We nearly missed our stop because we were so busy involving ourselves in conversation, it wasn't until Kira got our attention by repeatedly slapping the seat in front of us that we started paying attention to our surroundings. Isaac quickly dragged me off the bus and we waved to everyone on the back of the bus before heading back to Derek's place. I was actually happy that Isaac made me go to school, because if I didn't then I would have spent all day in bed crying, but now I was feeling so much better despite what had happened the night before.

I'd forgotten just how long it took to walk up the staircase to Derek's loft, which felt like hell when we got halfway up them. My thighs started to burn and I had to stop to give myself a break every so often, but Isaac had gotten used to walking up them daily so he didn't find them much of a problem, but he didn't hesitate to wait on me either. He stood and chuckled as he waited for me to prepare myself for walking again, and he offered to help me but I refused and kept walking. Occasionally I'd try to race Isaac, but due to his werewolf speed he managed to get a flight or two above me before I gave up and he had to walk back down to meet me again.

Eventually, we got to the loft and opened the door to find it was empty. We called out, but Derek gave no reply. Isaac asked no questions and plonked himself down on the sofa, sprawling out and leaving me standing awkwardly beside the sofa.

"So... What are we gonna do?"

Isaac looked up and me and shrugged, "What do you want to do?"

I thought about it before shrugging my shoulders and laughing nervously, "I could try and help you with homework?"

"You can't even do your own homework." He snickered at me.

"Hey!" I shot him a look that was a mixture of hurt and shock before he jumped up to apologise.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" He asked rubbing my shoulders, "I have so many, and I'll even let you pick one so you're not falling asleep on me."

I chuckled and accepted his offer before he dragged me into his room and pulled out a box of DVDs. He wasn't joking when he said he had a lot of them, they ranged from comedies to cheesy, low-rate horror movies. He started to shuffle through them before stopping and pushing the box over to me. I stared from the box to him for a minute before he gestured to the box and told me to pick one, which was hard to do as there was so many good ones to choose from. Eventually I narrowed it down and picked one out, it looked more like a romance movie than a comedy, but I suppose I could always convince him to change it if it got sappy or boring.

He pressed a panel on his wall and a large TV came out from it, I was shocked, it wasn't something I expected but it was good, it made me a little jealous. He quickly put the movie on and jumped over beside me on the bed, we cuddled up and got ourselves comfortable as the opening credits started to come up on screen, and I found myself hoping that I didn't get sleepy and pass out on him during it.

Why was I doing this? I haven't known Isaac for that long and I don't really know anything about him. I mean, if both of my parents managed to keep secrets from each other and me for over seventeen years then what could someone I've known for a week be hiding from me? For all I know, Isaac and his friends could all be involved with the group of people who tried to kill me, but I still feel like I can trust them, especially him... Maybe I'm just being paranoid, a lot has happened so obviously I'd be iffy on people. But it was obvious that they didn't want me hurt, why else would they be here for me?

\-----------

Derek came home before the movie had ended, carrying with him a large bag with different kinds of Chinese food inside it. I didn't think Derek was the Chinese food kind of guy, he looked more like a fancy steak and protein mix filled dinner, but he did have two teenagers to cater for so it wasn't all that surprising. Isaac dragged me out like an excited child on Christmas morning and and pushed me down onto the sofa while Derek pulled everything out of the bag and set it out on the table. He got three portions of everything because he didn't think of asking me what I ate before going out, noodles, rice, spring rolls, chicken bites and even the stupid cheap fortune cookies. Isaac handed me a pair of chopsticks while Derek stood trying to hand me noodles, it was actually quite funny to see the two of them stressing over who would get to hand me something first. Derek pulled a stool out from the kitchen and sat on it so Isaac and me could sit on the sofa without being squashed, and we just sat there eating. It was quiet for the majority of the time, which made it a little awkward, but eventually Isaac leaned over to tell me that Derek was like a mom which sent me into hysterical laughter. It was hard to find a cover for it, but we managed to convince Derek that it was a private joke about Mr Harris the Physics teacher.

Afterwards, Isaac lifted two fortune cookies and dragged me back to his room to watch the end of the movie, not even giving me time to thank Derek for giving me dinner, so I made a mental note to thank him if I saw him later. Sadly, I couldn't uphold my promise and fell asleep on him just before the ending credits, but he didn't shout or even move to wake me up, so I think he himself fell asleep too. I wouldn't be surprised, all of us hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

\----------

"How does it feel Nathan?"

That voice, it was almost familiar...

"Do you feel alone?"

Everything was dark, I couldn't see but I could feel walls with my hands and I knew I was standing, so I tried to walk closer towards the voice, "Who are you?"

The voice laughed back at me, "You know who I am?"

"Deucalion?" I asked.

"Yes." He hissed back.

I froze and felt myself moving back, I didn't want to go near him anymore, so I turned and ran. Lights started to flicker and I found myself back in my living room. Everything was just as normal as it used to be, I could even smell food cooking in the kitchen. I looked around before deciding to call out.

"Mom?"

Why am I calling her? I don't want to see her, no. But I still started to walk towards the kitchen, no matter how hard I tried to pull back. A firm hand gripped onto my arm and I shot around to see who it was.

"Dad?"

His nails started to dig into me and I struggled to pull myself free. He slowly looked up at me, his eyes had turned a faded blue and under his eyes had turned red, he looked awful, almost terrifying. He let out a low growl and launched himself at me, his teeth sinking into my throat and ripping it open. I tried to scream, but nothing was coming out, why?

\----------

"Nathan?"

I woke up and realised that I was screaming, and that Derek was trying to wake me up and prevent me from throwing myself off the edge of the bed. At first I tried to push him away, but when my vision cleared and I realised I wasn't dreaming anymore I stopped and let my arms drop back down to the mattress. My breathing was heavy and I felt like rolling over and crying, but before I had the chance to do anything Derek latched his arms around me and pulled me against him. I didn't have the strength to push him away, so I just let him hold me. He refused to leave me alone, made me lie back down and sat on the edge of the bed beside me until I fell back asleep. I was grateful, it was a little creepy having him watch me while I was asleep, but at least I knew I would be safe.


	21. Bad Moon Rising

When I woke up I could hear muffled shouting, so I tried to ignore it for as long as possible before I finally opened my eyes to see Isaac standing in front of Derek yelling at him. As my ears started to tune in to what he was saying I realised that he was angry at Derek for comforting me, but what did he expect him to do, just sit and listen to me screaming myself awake? I sat up and watched them for a minute before clearing my throat to get their attention, Derek looked at me completely unfazed and Isaac looked extremely annoyed.

"What's going on?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask because it was obvious what was happening, but I needed to start the conversation somehow.

"Do you want to explain to me why I came back to see you cuddled up to him?!" He sharply gestured to Derek, nearly smacking him in the face in the process.

"I wasn't cuddled up to him, but I had a nightmare and he came in to check up on me."

He laughed a little sarcastically, "Oh really?"

"You're blowing things out of proportion." I sighed.

"Am I really? You told me you two kissed and now I come home and you're both on my bed, wouldn't you think something was up?"

"I'm not even interested in him anymore." Derek sighed, folding his arms.

"What?" Isaac and I said in unison.

He looked at the two of us before shrugging, "I've found someone new."

"Oh really, who?" Isaac growled at him.

"Stiles."

Derek shot a glare at Isaac but maintained eye contact with him, when Isaac realised that he wasn't lying he dropped his head and apologised. I thought that Derek wouldn't have accepted his apology, but he did, and he patted him on the shoulder before leaving the room. I pulled myself onto the edge of the bed and sat staring at him, but he kept his head down and ran a hand through his hair. His mouth opened and closed as he searched for something to say, but eventually he dropped his arms to his sides and sighed at me.

"I thought I was bad with jealousy." I teased giving him a small smirk.

He gave me a small glare and apologised, "But you can understand-"

I jumped up and went over to grab his hand, "You don't have to explain."

He pulled away from me, which at first I thought was because he was still annoyed, but he smiled and shook his head at the confused expression on my face before he went to his closet for a coat. He explained to me that Lydia and Stiles had went missing, so Scott and Allison had arranged a search party for them and had sent Isaac back for Derek and me. Obviously Derek wouldn't back out of this one, it was clear he was truely worried about Stiles as he was ready first and continuously walked past the doorway to rush us. It was my fault we were taking so long, I'd forgotten where I put my shoes and had to look for them before Isaac was able to hand me one of his coats and drag me out the door. I tried to ask why I had to wear his coat and couldn't wear my own, but he stated that it was cold outside and we didn't know how long we'd be out for so he didn't want me getting sick. So I struggled into his coat, and the three of us left to meet up with Scott, Allison, Malia and Kira outside of the school.

\------------

It was 6am when we finally got back to the loft, all of us were exhausted and disappointed because we hadn't managed to find any trace of Stiles or Lydia. We started at the school, we checked their houses, called their phones and we even separated into smaller groups so the werewolves and werecoyote could try and scent track them, which was extremely weird to witness. Eventually they'd lost their scents and we decided to 'call it a night' and head home, which was a stupid idea because the sun had already started to rise and we had school in an hour or two.

When we got home Isaac and me showered, separately, while Derek went off to bed for a couple of hours. He was lucky, he didn't have to go somewhere mentally challenging after spending all night trying to hunt down his friends. I'll admit though, it did make me feel a little useless, I couldn't do much but try and keep up and follow them around...

Afterwards we sat in kitchen sleepily eating some breakfast then waltzed down the stairs to see Sheriff Stilinski standing reading to ring the doorbell. We looked at each other for a couple of minutes for turning back to him.

"Is this about Stiles and Lydia?" Isaac quickly asked, "Have you found them?"

The Sheriff's head dropped and he shook his head to tell him no, "I'm here for Nathan."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, "Wh-why?"

"We need to bring you down to the station, so you can help arrange your dad's funeral..."

I'd forgotten all about having a funeral for my dad and the thought of it made me panic, what was I meant to do? My dad never really talked about his funeral plans, he said that we wouldn't need to know about it for a long time, boy was he wrong... I suppose I'd just have to guess everything, or maybe one of my family members would be here by now to help me? But it wasn't likely, I wasn't close with my dad's side and I didn't feel like I could trust my moms side anymore, how was I to know if they were actually related or not?

We both got into the police car, dropping Isaac off at school before heading off to the police station. It was my first time in a real police station, I didn't really get into much trouble that had to involve the police so I never had to experience the uncomfortable feeling of sitting on a wooden bench outside the Sheriff's office and having to stare at other officers who shot me dodgy stares while doing their paperwork, until now that is. When the Sheriff finally called me in a middle aged man and a young woman sat on a sofa, both of them wearing professional suits and holding clip boards. I sighed as I was signalled to sit on a single chair facing them.

"Nathan, this is Mr Heydrich and Miss Rivera." He gestured to them before turning to me, "They're funeral directors. I thought you might need a little help planning things, instead of doing it on your own.."

He trailed off leaving me to jump in to stop the awkward silence, "Thank you, so much. It means a lot."

The Sheriff sat on the edge of his desk and let the two in front of me start talking. They went through everything from start to finish, telling me what I would need to plan before it could happen; the date, the type of coffin, burial or cremation, public or private, etc etc. I'd spent a good couple of hours looking at different funeral cars and coffins before I picked out the ones I thought would be nice, they looked a little plain but I didn't think that my dad would want anything extravagant. I also decided to go with a burial, simply because I didn't really know where I would put his ashes if I'd gotten him cremated. After a while discussing things I realised that I wouldn't have the money to pay for everything, and if my dad didn't have money or insurance set aside I sure as hell wasn't letting anyone pay for it for me, no matter how much they wanted to help me.

Once the Sheriff escorted them out of his office I asked him about the money for the funeral, he reassured me that my dad did have insurance and that it would be enough to cover the majority of the funeral costs, he also told me that he'd contacted some of his family members, i.e my grandparents, and that they would be leaving tonight to come up for the funeral. He also told me that they wanted me to go and live in Denver with them afterwards, which made my heart drop. I hadn't visited them since I was young, really young, so I couldn't really remember what they looked like and I wasn't really feeling up to leaving Beacon Hills... Maybe they'd let me stay if they knew I was happy and comfortable living here?

When I made my way outside of the station Isaac and Derek sat waiting for me, I automatically ran over and jumped into Isaac's arms. I couldn't tell him that my grandparents would probably try and drag me out of Beacon Hills, I didn't want to leave him... When I got into the car Derek filled me in on how they still hadn't found Stiles or Lydia and how he'd gotten everyone out of school to continue the search for them. I felt a little left out, but I knew I hadn't really missed anything if they hadn't found them, and I couldn't help that I couldn't get out to help them, it's not like Derek could have gotten me out of the Sheriff's office.

"We're gonna get some food then go back out looking, you in?" Isaac called looking in at me from the front seat.

"Yeah." I replied stretching out on the backseat.

Derek looked in his rearview mirror at me, "Nathan I swear to god if your shoes are on my leather covers I'll kill you."

I quickly put my feet back down and looked at them to see Isaac laughing at me and Derek shaking his head, God I hate them two.

\-----------

After dinner and after we headed back down to get into the car I realised something was off. Derek and Isaac hadn't been talking to me as much and our conversations had been really short, I felt like they weren't telling me something. But I ignored it until we got to the car before grabbing the keys from Derek and moving back so he couldn't snatch them from me.

"What aren't you telling me?" I demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asked looking from Derek to me.

"I'm not stupid, just tell me what's going on."

"You really want to know?" Derek sighed, "Stiles is possessed by a Japanese spirit, a Nogitsune. He's kidnapped Lydia and we don't know why. We also don't know how to stop him. Can I have my keys now?"

I sighed and slowly handed his keys over to him, I was shocked to say the least. Stiles didn't look possessed on Sunday, but he was missing from school on Monday and a couple of days last week which didn't really seem to be like him... I wanted to believe that they were lying to me, it was a messed up story, but I couldn't think of any other reason they'd just disappear. Unless they both loved each other and ran away together, but they would have left notes and took belongings, which was quite obvious they didn't do.

We piled into the car and drove off again, a very uneasy tension hung in the air. Something wasn't right, I didn't feel like we should be looking for them, not yet anyway. But I couldn't say anything, I didn't want to make them think that I didn't want to find them because I was just as worried about them, but maybe I should, maybe one of them felt the same way.


	22. War

//SPOILER WARNING - THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES A SPOILER FROM THE TV SHOW, IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SEASON THREE, GOOD LUCK//

It was obvious that I was the only one feeling off about the night, everyone else was a bundle of nerves and adrenaline about finding Stiles and Lydia. We decided to meet up near a wildlife park on the outskirts of town, which I'd passed on my way in just a week prior and never thought that it would be anything important. Scott spread out a map of the area on the hood of Derek's car and called us over to stare at it, he pointed out the South as clear, which was stupid because they could always turn up there again, but eventually we sorted ourselves into groups. Derek and Malia were sent West, Isaac and me went East while Allison and Scott went North. I questioned Isaac as we walked away about why Kira didn't turn up, but Scott said that he thought it was too early for her to be involved. Too early for her? I've been here a week and I've already been through more nasty surprises than her.

We walked for ages, climbing over fallen trees and sinking in mucky puddles before Isaac's phone lit up and a loud cheesy ringtone filled up the dead silence. I chuckled at the fact he hadn't picked a proper ringtone or put his phone on vibrate as he started to talk away down the phone. I hadn't noticed he'd finished or put his phone away until he'd grabbed my arm and started to drag me back down the path we'd made.

"Wow, Isaac, what's going on?" I asked sliding in the mud while trying to keep up with him.

"They think they've found them."

He didn't really interact with me afterwards, which made it uncomfortable trying to follow him with the echoing slush from the mud. I tripped a couple of times and nearly sacrificed my whole body to the dirt, but Isaac had already grabbed me and pulled me up beside him to push me on. I found myself shooting him a couple glares, but I knew he was worried, he knew them longer than I did so he'd have more of a bond with them, but there wasn't a need for him to be such an asshole... Isaac froze and shook a little, making me look around thinking someone was close by. Seeing nothing, I questioned him, but he didn't move or answer me. After a couple of minutes of me shaking him he bolted off, leaving me running like a turtle behind him. It was hard to keep up with him, and I got out of breath easily so I had to force myself to keep running even though I knew I needed to stop.

When I finally caught up to him we where standing in a weird looking clearing, which I soon realised to be an abandoned road. The moss had started to grow on the ground and the building behind the now open steel gates had started to crumble and fall apart. Isaac's breathing started to go heavy and I noticed that his hands had started to shake.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking over and tugging on his sleeve.

He didn't say anything and just stood staring forward, so I tried to slide my hand into his and took another look around me to see that Allison's car was parked not far from us and just through the gates ahead of us I could see Scott holding Allison on his knee. I didn't understand what was going on, looking from Isaac to them I stumbled over my words, until finally Isaac turned around and pulled me against him. He pulled me onto my tip toes, burying his head in the crook of my neck and digging his nails into my back. I winced a little but quickly wrapped my arms around him, I tried to question him again, but he still wouldn't answer me. I could faintly hear him crying into my shoulder and felt a lump form in my throat, what's going on?

Eventually Isaac let go of me and slowly made his way over to Scott and Allison, I trailed along behind him, mainly because I didn't know if I should go over or not. Isaac called out to Scott, who looked up at him frowning.

"Is she hurt?" I asked, jumping out from behind Isaac.

Scott choked on his tears and clung to Allison tighter, making me look over to Isaac in shock. I didn't need to ask him before he nodded at me and walked away. Allison's ...dead? Why? How? I tried to follow after Isaac, but he forced me to stay with Scott, which was a little unnerving because I didn't know what I was meant to say or do. Sitting down near Scott I put my hand on his shoulder and tried my best to comfort to him, after a while of my one sided conversation he pulled his phone from his pocket and told me to phone Allison's dad. I'd met him before, and I wasn't really all that keen on meeting him again, but I done as I was told, he obviously needed to know about this. I quickly took his phone and moved away from him to make the phone call, her father's tone quickly went emotionless and he asked for me to text him the address before hanging up on me. I didn't even know were we where, what was I meant to tell him?

Turning around I seen that everyone had started to gather around, Lydia was clearly shaken up and clinging onto Isaac's arm for dear life while Derek was carrying an unconscious Stiles. I rushed over and stood beside an awkward Malia, who soon left with Derek and Stiles in his car. All that was left was Isaac, Scott, me and Allison's body, and all we had to do was wait for her father to arrive, which wasn't going to be easy. I stood in silence fiddling with Scott's phone while Isaac struggled to lift Allison from Scott's grasp, just as he succeeded, headlights came around the corner and came to a halt before the same middle aged man got out and ran over to us. I lowered my gaze because I was terrified about his reaction, which surprisingly, was good. He quickly barked his orders, took Allison from Isaac and placed her on the ground beside the drivers seat of her car. Dragging Scott over he pulled the driver and passenger doors open before making Scott sit on the hood of the car. After talking to Scott for a couple of minutes he went over to Isaac and spoke to him before making his way over to me. I felt like I wanted to turn and run away from him, but instead I froze and could do nothing but shake until he came up to me.

"You okay?" He asked, stopping a couple of feet in front of me to give me distance.

I nodded and stared at him dumbly, how was he handling this so well?

"I'm going to tell you something that you're going to remember incase you have to talk to the police."

I sighed and lowered my head, it was the second time I've heard that kind of sentence in less than four days, I nodded and slowly looked back up to him.

"All of you were going out for the night, a masked man tried to steal the car, and when Allison refused to get out he stabbed her and ran off. If you can't remember all of that, then tell them it all happened too fast, understand?"

I nodded and picked at my nails before looking back at him, "Are you okay?"

"We don't have time for this," he shook his head and lightly grabbed onto my arm to pull me down to the others, "Are you sure you can remember all that?"

What did he think I was, slow? "Yes."

I was forced to sit down on the ground beside the car next to Lydia, but fortunately Isaac sat down between us and grabbed onto my hand. Squeezing his hand I smiled at him, but he just lowered his head, Scott went back to holding Allison and I handed Scott his phone so he could make the phone call. Allison's dad quickly left in the opposite direction and texted Scott when he was far enough away to not get suspected by the police.

"Are you ready?" He asked looking at us.

I nodded slowly and heard Isaac mutter a yes before Scott shakily dialled 911 and had the police sent to us.

\----------

After spending hours at the police station giving the same statement over and over again we were told to go home and 'rest'. How could you tell someone to just rest after they've lost a close friend? In a way maybe they were lucky, they could have lost Stiles and maybe even Lydia if she was out for another night, eventually she'd have froze to death. But they still lost someone, who obviously meant a lot to them all...

We all went our separate ways when we were allowed to leave, Scott went home, Lydia went home and Isaac decided he wanted to go back to Allison's house. I asked him if he wanted me to tag along, but he quickly refused and left me standing outside the station. I didn't know what I was meant to do from there, did I phone Derek and ask him to leave Stiles to come and get me? Did I go back inside and ask one of the officers to leave me off at Derek's? It was a difficult choice to make, but eventually I decided that I knew the way for myself and decided to walk back.

I wondered why Isaac wanted to go back to Allison's, maybe it was to check up on her father? No one had seen or heard from him since earlier. If that was the reason, I could completely understand. The man had just lost his only daughter, he'd need a little consoling right now... But I did assume that maybe Isaac would want me to stay with him like he'd done for me, but maybe he was stronger than that. I should have told them about my feeling earlier, I knew something was off, but I never thought that we'd lose Allison. Maybe if I went with my gut instinct and forced Scott to let us go North then maybe she'd still be alive. But I couldn't blame myself, I probably couldn't have done anything thing to prevent it...

After an hour or two of walking and getting lost I finally got to Derek's and noticed that Stiles was laying on the sofa and Derek was sitting on a coffee table beside him, I didn't even know he had a coffee table... As I slowly walked down towards them I could tell that Stiles was still completely out of it, but at least Derek looked a little calmer than he did before.

"Where's Malia?" I asked looking around.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "She went home."

I gestured to Stiles when he looked up at me, "Is he okay?"

He nodded and moved over, tapping the space on the table beside him.

Sitting down I awkwardly held onto my hands, "Do you want me to watch him for a while?"

"No," he snapped, "it's-uh, it's fine, I can do it."

I quickly got up and started to walk away from him, "Let me know if you need me."

I kicked off my shoes, pulled off my coat and plonked myself down on Isaac's bed. It was going to be weird being alone in his room, I still barely knew where everything was and I wasn't sure what I should actually do. Did I spam him with text messages? Did I steal his wifi? Did I watch TV? Or did I just go to sleep? Sleep sounded really appealing, but I couldn't actually bring myself to shut my eyes. I hoped Scott was okay, and Isaac and Allison's dad, I hoped Stiles would be okay too. Obviously things couldn't always work out 'okay', but I liked to keep my hopes high.

I curled up on his bed and struggled to sleep, after I realised it wasn't going to happen I just stared out of the giant, wall length window. It had started to rain and the clouds had covered the sky completely, so hopefully Isaac would ask for a lift instead of walking home and getting drenched. Sighing I rolled over and noticed that the bedroom door was closed over, considering I didn't remember closing it I was pretty confused, so I pulled myself up and walked out and into the main living room. Stiles was no longer on the sofa and Derek was no where to be seen, so I walked around a bit, finding a spiral staircase that lead upstairs. Assuming he might have been up there, I called out and placed my hand on the railing to prepare myself for the dizzy climb. But before my foot hit the first step Derek called out to me, and I turned to see him marching over to drag me away from the staircase. He lead me back to the middle of his living room and spun me around to look at him before he let me go.

"What was that about?" I asked pulling my arm away from his grasp and shooting him a glare.

"My uncle's up there, and trust me, you wouldn't want to meet him."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at him, "did you close the bedroom door?"

"Yes, I thought you were asleep."

"Well I can't sleep. Where's Isaac?"

He sighed and lowered his head, "He's staying at Argent's place tonight."

Derek walked away and left me standing dumbstruck in the middle of his living room. He was staying there over night and he decided not to let me know? Great. Dragging my feet, I made my way back to Isaac's room, closed the door and curled up under the sheets. I didn't really want to stay in his room by myself, but I didn't really have much of a choice.

\--------------

When I woke up I could hear Derek calling me and sleepily pulled myself out of bed to go out and look for him. He was in the kitchen making bacon, which was actually a funny sight because he'd put too much lol into the frying pan so it kept spitting back out at him. I laughed and sat on one of the stools, resting my head down on the worktop.

"Do you want bacon?"

I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see him pushing at the bacon with a spatula, "Where do you keep your bowls again?"

"You want bacon in a bowl?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I hurt myself by laughing hysterically, "No, I don't like bacon. I was gonna get cereal."

He turned off the cooker, moved the frying pan over so it was off the heat and lifted a bowl out of the cupboard for me. He didn't really talk to me much as he neatly set out his breakfast on a plate and hunted his fridge to get me the milk. I was surprised at how unorganised he was in his own kitchen, so I came to the conclusion that Isaac would have been the one who actually used it. He stood in front of me picking at his bacon and soda while I awkwardly sat eating my cereal.

"Has Isaac called?" Derek asking swallowing a piece of bacon.

I shook my head and dropped my spoon into the bowl, "Do you think he'll be back soon?"

"Why? You feeling awkward about being alone with me for so long?" He smirked at me.

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah, kinda."

"Well you're fine kid," he lifted his plate and left it beside the sink, "If you need anything I'm in my room."

"Okay."

"With Stiles."

"I get it."

I grabbed my phone from Isaac's room and decided to have a quick nosy around before getting into the shower. Surprisingly there wasn't much around, considering I avoided the spiral staircase and what appeared to be Derek's room, so I was just walking around empty space. When I got bored, I headed back to Isaac's room, had a quick shower and started to get changed into fresh clothes. My phone started to ring, so I bounced across the bed and answered before the ringing finished.

"Hello, Nathan?" An almost crippled voice called down the phone.

"Uh, yes?" I sat up slowly because I couldn't recognise the voice.

"It's Nanny Sue! We're nearly in Beacon Hills and we want to know where you want us to come and get you?"

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Nan, I don't really feel like going anywhere today is it okay if I just stay at my friends?"

"No." I heard my grandfather call in the distance.

"Of course sweetheart, just keep in contact okay? We'll see you soon!"

I hung up, slammed my phone down on the cover and threw myself back down onto the bed. I didn't think they would actually turn up in Beacon Hills this early, and seeing them wasn't really a big deal for me. Of course I thought I could definitely trust them, but I couldn't know if they were keeping secrets from me as well. For all I knew my scrabble loving grandmother could be a bloodthirsty werewolf, or maybe even my half crippled grandfather. I rolled over and stared out of the window again, God when was Isaac ever going to come home. It was extremely boring without him considering I didn't have anything to do, I didn't even have anyone to talk to because Derek was so engrossed with chatting up Stiles.

Rolling back over towards the door, I saw a drenched and shaking Isaac standing in the door way.


	23. House of memories

"Oh my god, Isaac!" I jumped up and ran over to him, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and tried to push past me, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Jesus, you're freezing."

I fought with him until I finally managed to convince him to get in the shower I'd put on for him, he closed the door after himself and left me to sit on the end of his bed staring at the door. I didn't even notice that it was raining, maybe I actually had fallen asleep for a little while and it happened during it? Or maybe it was during the morning when I was still asleep? But that would mean he'd have walked the whole way here in the cold while being completely drenched, he's so stupid he could have gotten really sick! Why didn't he just phone Derek or me? I would have been more than willing to walk down to meet him so he at least didn't have to walk alone, and I was pretty sure that Allison's dad would have given him a lift if he'd asked.

When Isaac finally came back out, he'd folded his clothes in the bathroom and wrapped a towel around his waist. I'd managed to find a pair of his bottoms and a shirt for him to wear, I also picked out a thick jumper just incase he was still cold, but apparently he wasn't. He went to his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers and socks before starting to get changed. I turned away from him and crawled up the bed to lie down, yes Isaac's body was nice, really nice, but I didn't think it would be fair for me to be watching him when he never watched me get changed, well, as far as I knew anyway. As I started to relax, Isaac climbed onto the bed and wrapped an arm around me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, turning around to face him.

He nodded, closed his eyes and leaned down onto the pillow.

"No, you're not getting out of this conversation." I sat up and waited for him to get back up to look at me, "What happened?"

"Nothing-"

"Don't bullshit me, Isaac."

He rested himself on his elbows and sighed at me, "I stayed with Allison's dad for a bit, then I left early this morning, I decided to take the long way and it started to rain."

I raised an eyebrow at him but he stared me out until he made me curl up against his chest.

We lay there for a while in silence before I started to question Isaac on if he'd had anything to eat yet, he admitted that he hadn't, which gave me to opportunity to take him by the hand and drag him out into the kitchen. I acted just like he'd done the first night is stayed over, making him laugh as he took my seat at the worktop. I offered to make him warm food, but he declined and asked me to get him out a bowl. At first I thought he was joking, there was no way I'd be able to reach the top shelf in the cupboard to get one, but I attempted it anyway, leaving Isaac to come to my rescue when I'd gotten stuck on the worktop. We sat together while he ate dry cereal and questioned me about my time in the police station, there wasn't much that I could remember to tell him, but I tried to fill him in as much as I could.

Our peaceful moment was ruined by a shortish man walking into the kitchen, making Isaac freeze and drop his gaze and made me try to slide off the worktop without being noticed, which obviously I did. The man didn't say anything, and neither did Isaac or me, so in silence I watched him start to boil the kettle and offer to make us coffee. He sounded really welcoming, but something about him seemed really off, so I declined his offer and moved around to stand beside Isaac. He took his time making coffee, humming while he walked from the fridge back to his cup, leaving the carton there before smiling at me and leaving. Sighing, I got up and put the carton back into the fridge.

"Who was that?" I whispered, incase he was standing close by.

"There's no point in whispering," Issac said swallowing a mouth full of dry cereal, "he's a werewolf too, we can hear everything you say when we want too."

"That doesn't answer my question." I went back beside Isaac and tried to jump up onto the worktop again.

"He's Derek's uncle, don't worry about him."

Isaac pushed his bowl away, grabbed both of my thighs and lifted me up onto the worktop. In shock I grabbed onto his shoulders and stared at him to see him smirking back at me. Stuttering, I tried to thank him for helping me up, but I didn't manage to get the full sentence out before Isaac's lips were pressed against mine. I debated on resisting, but instead I leaned into the kiss more. As the kiss started to deepen, I felt myself reaching up to pull him closer, but he smirked against my lips and pulled back from me. I sat and watched him as he sat back down, pulled his bowl back over to him and went back to eating his cereal.

"You're an asshole." I muttered trying to make myself comfortable on the cold worktop.

"Why? Did you get excited?"

When I didn't answer him he let out a low chuckle and apologised, then we continued to sit in silence while he finished eating.

\---------

We'd spent the hours after that lounging in his room and getting to know each other more, which was a huge relief and took off most of my paranoia, and during that time I had to put my phone on silent because my Nan had been spamming me with text messages which I wasn't interested in reading. But as we started to to talk more I realised that we had a lot more in common that I initially thought, we both had a decent enough childhood which soon spiralled into a depressing, unsatisfying life and now we were here. We'd both been helped by supernatural creatures, which led to him becoming one and finally having his 'rebellious' stage in life, and we had both started to feel more comfortable with life. We relatively shared the same music taste when it came to some genres, we both loved pizza, movies, old cafes, books and scarves. As it turned out, Isaac wearing scarves was almost like a private joke around our friendship group, because apparently he decides to wear them when the weather outside is boiling, but I don't see what the problem is with that.

We sat on his bed joking about things until Derek barged in and exclaimed that there was a couple that wanted to see me. At first I was shocked and confused, a couple? But then I realised, if the police knew where I was staying then they would probably be able to tell my grandparents, if they'd asked. So after sighing and pulling myself off the bed, I made my way as slowly as possible into the main living room with Isaac to see my grandparents sitting on Derek's sofa, I held in a laugh because they looked so out of place and moved down to stand in front of them.

"Your friends are so nice Nathan dear, a bit old for you, but they're nice." My grandmother said fiddling with the straps of her handbag.

I raised an eyebrow at her, she was putting on an accent that wasn't like her, probably to make herself sound older than she really was.

My grandfather tutted and clung to a new, obviously store bought, metal walking stick, "Of course you'd like him, a young buff man, you just want me replaced."

I laughed and folded my arms, "Okay you can stop the 'vulnerable old couple' act."

They both relaxed and went back to how I remembered them to be. My grandfather was always in the fittest of health, headstrong and stern while my grandmother was sensitive, quick witted and smart. They'd always been a perfect match for each other, no matter how many times I'd seen them fight over the stupidest of things like who won a game of scrabble, they'd always work things out. My grandmother's taste in clothes hadn't improved as she was still wearing the same type of tight track bottoms and a long sleeved shirt with neon coloured trainers, but my grandfather had finally got out of his cardigan and sandal phase. It was nice to see them again, but a part of me felt guilty because I knew I'd have to tell them I was staying in Beacon Hills, no matter what. My grandmother went to get up and give me a hug, but to save her the effort I walked over and hugged the both of them, receiving slobbery cheek kisses in the process.

My grandmother sighed and gave me a small smile, "You know when the date for the funeral is, don't you dear?"

I opened my mouth to answer her, but I realised that I didn't know and quickly shook my head.

"Two days from now, this Friday."

"Friday?" I exclaimed, "But they haven't finished the case."

"Oh Nathan," my grandfather laughed, "they don't need to finish the case, there's nothing left to figure out."

I stared at him in shock as he continued.

"I knew something was off about your mother when he brought her home, I just knew it. She didn't seem normal, but I never thought that this was what was going on in the background. That's one of the reasons they moved away you know, because I was 'accusing' her of things, I only tried to tell him the truth. Should have listened to me stupid man."

"So, wait, you both knew about my dad?"

"Of course we did," my grandmother chuckled, "I gave birth to him after all! Your grandfather and I knew there was a chance of him being a werewolf, considering I'm one myself."

I stared at her in shock, "What?"

My grandmother was the werewolf? If it was my grandfather I could understand, he was always grumpy and angry, but he was just human? My grandmother, the woman who makes cookies for her neighbours every Sunday, the woman who threw cake mix at me every time we baked and the woman who used to sing badly at karaoke every Thanksgiving, was the werewolf. I was stunned.

"Who's this?" My grandfather spat looking at Isaac who appeared behind me.

I smiled and looked back at him, "This is Isaac. He's my boyfriend."

"So you're a pansy?"

"Ted!" My grandmother exclaimed slapping his legs, "Don't call my grandson or his boyfriend things like that, they're cute."

I rolled my eyes at them and asked Isaac two bring in two stools from the kitchen for us, my grandmother knew how to talk, so it would be worth while being prepared. We sat and listened to them yack on about how their life had been since we'd last seen each other, and they explained a lot about my life that didn't understand. It was possible that I could have been born as a werewolf, but they suspected my mom for being some form of creature as well so I could have also been like her, but as far as I knew, I was human. Apparently they only went into any form of 'werewolf mode' when they hit puberty, so I guess if I was I would have already known by now, but my grandmother told me not to get my hopes up as I could be a 'late bloomer'. She really could be embarrassing when she wanted to...

\----------

After my grandparents had left, Derek came in to scold me for people coming over. Apparently he wasn't happy with people knowing where he lived, but I didn't seem to understand that, at least ten people already knew where he lived, well, now it would be down to nine... I didn't need to put up much of a fight while he shouted at me, as he was soon interrupted by his uncle appearing in the corner of the room. His appearance gave me enough time to grab Isaac and run back towards his room, I knew we couldn't exactly hide from him in his own house, but it was worth a shot. I'd gotten bored of sitting inside, so I forced Isaac to get changed so we could go out, we didn't even have anywhere to go, but we needed to do something other than sitting inside feeling sorry for ourselves.

We walked back into the middle of town, deciding to ditch the idea of going to mall to walk around the side streets for a good book store or cafe to sit in. Most of the places were modern and strangely unappealing, but we managed to find a place that was a both a book store and cafe. The majority of its decorations seemed old fashioned, but it suited the vibe of the place. It had loads of old carpets, arm chairs, sofas, it even had a small lit fireplace not that far away from the wooden service desk. I dragged Isaac over to the small coffee table and two arm chairs that directly beside the fireplace and made him sit down opposite me. It was so comfortable and warm that I almost felt myself sinking down into the armchair, but I was brought back to reality by one of the waitresses coming over. Isaac ordered a simple coffee while I decided to be fancy and ordered a caramel latte, and as we waited, Isaac disappeared off around the book shelves, leaving me alone at the table. I didn't mind, occasionally I'd catch a glance of him around one of the shelves and a bit of my heart would fill with joy. He just looked so happy and content, as much as I didn't want to admit it, I felt that I was falling in love with him even more than I'd thought.

"Mind if I join you?" A smooth voice asked.

I looked up to see Derek's uncle sliding into the arm chair in front of me, "Can I help you?"

"Maybe." He started fiddling with a plastic coffee cup that he'd carried over with him, and by the sound of it the cup was empty.

"Your Derek's uncle, right?" I asked leaning back into my seat.

"Please, call me Peter."

I looked around us to see if Isaac was anywhere near by, "Did you follow us here?"

"No, I'm out on... business, so to speak." He let slip a small grin before quickly covering it and raising his cup at me, "How about buying a guy another coffee?"

"Can't you buy one yourself?" I asked swallowing my nerves.

"Well yes, but why should I waste my money?"

"And why should he waste his on you?"

I looked around, hoping to see a familiar face, but it was no one I knew. He was a young guy, around my age and height, but his build was a lot bigger than mine. He came over to us and dropped his duffle bag on the floor beside me.

"He's not interested big guy, get lost." He said folding his arms at him.

Peter sighed and pulled himself up from the chair to obey.

I watched him leave the store before letting out a sigh of relief and turning back around to the mysterious guy, "Thanks."

"No problem, I'm happy to help." He smiled putting his hand out, "I'm Theo."

"Nathan." I smiled back and shook his hand.

He stood and talked to me for a bit, explaining how he'd just moved back into town after being away for so long. I sympathised with him, even though he's originally from here, that doesn't mean he isn't filled with anxiety about moving to a relatively new place. We talked for a bit, exchanging brief parts of our stories, obviously I left out the gorey pieces in the week I'd had, but I told him I was new too. Eventually the waitress brought over our drinks, which was Theo's cue to leave and Isaac's cue to come back to his seat.

I lightly kicked Isaac's leg as he sat back down I front of me before telling him everything that happened. His eyes filled with a mixture of anger and hurt. He wasn't that annoyed at me for talking to Theo, he was happy someone was there to help, he was annoyed at himself for not being there for me, but how was he to know that Peter was there? I didn't exactly know what it was that he had against Peter, but by his tone and the miniature conversation we'd had, I could tell he was a bit of a bully. I made a mental note to ask him about it sometime later, I didn't want to bring it back up again considering we'd started a different topic and had started to enjoy ourselves. I felt so happy sitting staring at him while he talked passionately about the books he was looking at, he got so excited talking about them and seeing the look on his face was like a gift. I took in every detail of the moment, it was a memory I wanted to treasure for the rest of my life.

//AUTHOR'S NOTE; I've made a Facebook account for Nathan, his name is Nathan Orland.//


	24. Crash, crash, burn

We didn't spend much time doing anything, we didn't even go to school the following day. Even though we didn't do much except lie around, time still went by pretty quickly. So the next thing I knew, I was changing into decent enough clothing and waiting for my grandparents to come and take me to the funeral site. I asked Isaac if he wanted to come with me, but he declined, he didn't think it was decent for him to go if he hadn't even met him while he was alive, which was understandable. So I kissed him goodbye, and went down to meet my grandparents.

The small graveyard wasn't as packed, which made me feel relieved. My grandparents had chosen to only let a small amount of news cameras to show up, since my dad was the second deputy murdered it was big news for Beacon Hills. Some of my older family members had shown up too, the majority of them I didn't recognise, but my grandmother reassured me that I'd met them before. Uncles, aunts, cousins and even godparents I'd never seen in my life came over to give me their condolences. It was weird seeing all these strange faces congregated around the six foot hole that my father's coffin was prepared to get put into. The weather made the mood worse, as the clouds covered over and rain start to pour as the priest gave his final blessing. I hadn't came prepared, but luckily a middle aged woman handed me her umbrella then crawled back to her husband to cuddle against him. I was grateful, I may not have remembered these people, but they remembered me and they were more than happy to help. Watching the coffin go down, I choked back my tears. I didn't want to cry over it just yet, I may have been orphaned but I wanted to uphold my strength. If I'd managed to hold myself together since his death then I could do it now.

When the funeral had ended and the men had started to shovel the soil down onto the coffin the crowd of people started to disperse, leaving me standing alone watching them. I could hear the engines of the cars and news vans roar as they drove off, but my grandparents waited in their car for me. I decided it was wrong to keep them waiting and quickly made my way over to them. My trousers and shoes had been drenched and covered in mud, but my torso was completely dry thanks to the umbrella. My grandparents offered to take me out for something to eat, but I wasn't feeling up to it so I declined and asked them to leave me off at Derek's so they could go and get themselves food. Unfortunately, the doors had been locked, so I was left outside in the rain. I tried to stay and wait for one of them to come back, but I'd forgotten my phone so I couldn't phone or text Isaac or Derek, instead I started walking and made my way back into town. From there I knew my way to Scott's and Stiles' house, I'd never been to any of the other guys houses before so I had no choice but to bother them for help. As the rain got heavier my hair had started to stick to my face and my clothes had started to stick to my body, I was starting to feel really cold and hoped that I wouldn't get a cold just yet. Suddenly, the weight of the rain disappeared but I could still see the rain in front of me, so I turned around to Theo standing there holding his umbrella over the both of us.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a faint smile.

"Yeah." I managed to say without my teeth chattering.

"C'mon."

He lightly grabbed my arm and walked me down the street before pulling me down a couple of side streets streets and into an area of houses. I was confused and a little suspicious at first, but I allowed him to bring me down a pathway and into his house, I was freezing and it was warm inside so I didn't exactly see any cons, except the fact I didn't know him. His house was pretty plain and empty, but he'd just moved in so I wasn't surprised there wasn't as much personal stuff around. He left me standing uncomfortably beside his front door as he disappeared upstairs before returning with some of his clothes.

"You can put these on," he said holding them out to me, "the bathrooms upstairs, go down the hall and it should be on your left."

"I can't." I stuttered shaking my head.

"You're soaked and shivering, it's the least I can do."

He pushed clothes into my arms and walked off, leaving me to wobble upstairs and down into the bathroom to get changed. He'd given me a plain grey hoodie and a pair of sweat pants that were tight at the bottom, they were oversized on me so I had to roll up the pants a little but they were warm and comfortable so I didn't complain. I folded my own clothes and carried them with me, when I got downstairs I looked around in the direction Theo had went to find him standing in his living room with two cups. He took my clothes from me and made me sit down on a sofa, he pulled a plastic bag out of a cupboard and put my clothes into it before grabbing me another pair of socks from a clean washing basket. I tried to tell him no, but he insisted on me putting them on, so I didn't 'loose a toe' to phenomena.

"It's hot chocolate, it'll probably help more than a normal coffee." He sighed sitting down beside me.

"Thanks." I muttered holding my cup my hands to warm them up.

"So, what happened? Get in a fight with your parents?"

I looked up to see him staring at me, "Uh no, I was at a funeral."

"Anyone close?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, "My dad."

I heard him curse and watched him cover his face with his hands, "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, honestly." I gave him a small smile, "You're new here, you wouldn't have known."

He nodded and picked up his cup, "You can stay here until the rain dies down, I mean, if you want too."

I let out a small laugh, "If it's not too much trouble?"

"Of course not."

\----------

The rain didn't take to long to stop, which allowed me to gather my stuff and leave Theo be. He was a nice person and I was glad that we ran into each other, other wise I would probably still be out wondering in the rain. I was iffy on leaving while wearing his clothes, but I would probably make myself sick if I put my own clothes back on. When I got back into the main town I hadn't walked far before Stiles' jeep pulled up beside me and I was pulled into the back seat. Stiles looked completely different from the last time I'd seen him, there was more colour in his face and he was a lot more lively, but Scott was still down. It was almost as if he'd swapped places with Stiles, Scott was pale and looked exhausted, but he had been up the past couple of nights searching for Stiles and Lydia then he's faced with getting over Allison's death. They didn't explain much to me, but they said that Allison's dad wanted us to call over. I guessed that it must have been about her funeral, or to ask if anyone wanted anything of hers, anyone probably meaning Scott and Lydia, they were closest with her. They drove off, and eventually stopped outside of a tall apartment building. I left my bag of clothes in the jeep and followed them inside to one of the top floors. It was surprising that they had a pent house, I didn't realise that her dad earned that much money because I'd never actually seen him working, but they were hunters, the least they could afford would be a nice apartment.

When we got inside the others had already gathered and had placed themselves in Allison's dad's study. Isaac stood over near Allison's father and didn't even look at me when I entered the room. Something about him seemed weird, he looked very uncomfortable and jumpy, I wanted to go over and just hold him in my arms but I remembered that I was wearing Theo's clothes and he probably wouldn't be happy about it. So instead I stood beside Kira who'd decided to stand over beside a wonky book case, we could relate to each other as we both didn't know Allison as well and felt weird being there, but she was still a friend and it was the least we could do.

"Okay," Allison's dad clapped to get everyone's attention, "I wanted to have you all here because I've decided that I'm going to move to France. As well as that, I'm going to have Allison's funeral in France. I don't want to bury her here then have to leave her here, I want to have her close by and I don't expect to be coming back anytime soon. But you're all more than welcome to come over for the funeral and I'll pay for your accommodation if I don't have enough room at my place."

Everyone was in shock and stared around at each other before Scott finally spoke up, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I've no other reason to stay here."

"What about helping us? What about saving other people?"

"No Scott, I need a new life for myself. I've lost everything here because we helped and saved other people, I don't have anything left to sacrifice."

"When are you leaving?" Lydia asked, breaking the tension.

"Sunday, my things are being flown over on Saturday night."

"And when's the funeral?"

"Monday, 2:30pm."

Everyone went quiet, so Allison's dad told us we could leave before leaving the room and disappearing somewhere in his apartment. Malia and Kira took the opportunity to leave, meanwhile, Lydia and Stiles walked off down to Allison's room to have a look around, leaving Isaac, Scott and me in the study. They had already started to talk as I made my way over and stood beside them, I didn't want to interrupt because I didn't have anything to say besides 'hello', so I just stood listening to them before Isaac finally pulled a weird face and glared at me.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

I looked down at them before looking back up to Isaac, "I was soaked and I bumped into Theo in town when I was walking to Scott's so he gave me them."

I heard a faint growl come from his throat, "Theo's the guy from the cafe."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"So you just 'bumped' into him did you?"

Scott put his hand on Isaac's shoulder and made him looked at him, "Isaac, I know you're upset over Allison, but don't take it out on him. You owe Theo a thank you, he would've gotten sick."

Isaac shot me another weird glare and I felt a bit of anger rise in my stomach.

"If you don't believe me you can ask him yourself."

"His hairs even wet Isaac." Scott said reaching up to poke my flat hair.

Isaac dropped his guard, apologised and pulled me into a hug. I felt a wave of his warmth and clung onto him, his warmth was what I needed right now. It was short lived until we had to leave and made our way back to Stiles jeep. They suggested going out for something to eat so they could all talk about Allison's funeral, but I wasn't keen on going out for dinner in someone else's clothes, so we agreed to meet up outside a pizza parlour in town at 8pm.

Stiles dropped us off at Derek's and we quickly got ready, well, I did. I put Theo's clothes into a different bag and left them beside mine before drying my hair and changing into a fresh set of clothes. When I was ready, I lifted my phone and walked out to see Isaac and Derek standing outside. Once Derek saw me he walked off mid conversation and left Isaac to drag me off downstairs. I didn't know if I'd done something to offend him, but I decided not to ask about it, he might generally have been in a bad mood and I wasn't interested in being involved in it. We didn't want Stiles to be wasting his gas continuously picking us up so we decided to walk again, Isaac said he was going borrow Derek's car, but considering he couldn't drive and Derek's car was one of his prized possessions he thought it would be a better idea to walk. If he'd ruined Derek's car then Derek would probably be pretty pissed off about it.

We ended up being late and rushed to the pizza parlour to find everyone waiting outside for us, but they didn't seem annoyed about it. All of us made our way in, found a big enough booth for us all to fit in and took a seat. The waitress quickly gave us menus and left us be, but we spent more time laughing at each other than actually looking at it. Eventually we managed to pick our orders and give it to the impatient waitress who, purposely, made us wait more than we should have for it to arrive.

"So, what are we doing about Allison's funeral?" Scott asked when we'd all finished eating.

"I wanna go." Isaac said shifting in his seat.

"Me too." The majority of the people chorused.

"I wouldn't even be able to get the money for a plane ticket though." Kira sighed.

"I've never been on a plane," Malia stated raising her hand a little, "what's a plane?"

Lydia giggled and explained it to her before turning back to face the group, "I think we should go. She died because of me, so I definitely want to go."

"We'd need to make sure that it's not during school, my dad would kill me if I missed any more school." Stiles said awkwardly playing with his napkin.

I excused myself and slid past Isaac to go to the bathroom so they could continue talking. I knew I definitely wouldn't be able to go over for her funeral, I basically had nothing so I definitely wouldn't be able to afford it.

As I made my way out of the bathroom I noticed people staring at me, so I panicked, assuming that my outfit was sitting weird or I'd walked toilet roll out, I knew I definitely didn't go into the wrong bathroom because other guys were in there as well. When I'd gotten back to our booth everyone had started to file out and the bill had been payed so I pulled Isaac aside and asked him why people had been staring at me. He didn't know the answer, but suggested that it might have been because my father's funeral had been that morning and it was on the majority of the local news stations. I'd completely forgotten about it, but it did seem possible.

We got a lift home and I made Isaac carry me up the stairs because I was too tired from walking most of the day. Luckily he wasn't annoyed about it, but he squeezed behind my knees when we got to his room which gave my body a weird shake and made me jump off his back. He found it funny, which earned him a small slap on the shoulder. I tried to make him muck around with me, but he was having none of it and threw me over his shoulder then chucked me down on his bed. It nearly winded me and made my neck hurt, but it was actually pretty funny. When I sat up he held me still and sat down beside me.

"I need to talk to you."

I felt myself relax and got myself comfortable, "What's up?"

He took a deep breath and lowered his gaze, "I'm going to go to France with Allison's dad."

"For the funeral?"

He gave a small nod and looked up at me, "And to live."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, "What?"

"I'm moving to France." He sighed in frustration.

"Wh-why?" I stuttered.

"I need out of Beacon Hills, too much has happened here for me so I don't really want to stay here for much longer."

I felt a sharp pain lodge itself on my chest and my eyes started to water, "So you're leaving? Isaac wh-what about me? What am I going to do?"

He pulled me against his chest and held onto the back of my head, "You can come with me."

"No," I shook my head and pushed him back, "I don't want to go to France. I've spent half of my life moving and running away from things, I want to stay here."

He fell silent and shook his head at me, "If you're asking me to stay Nathan... I can't."

"I'm not, it's just-Isaac... I love you."

He let out a loud exhale and stared at me, "R-really?"

I nodded and covered my face, "Please don't go."

"I have to."

I let out a broken sob, "I know..."


	25. Final hour

It was difficult to sleep, but I managed to get a couple of hours before I woke in the early hours of the morning and lay facing the ceiling again. I couldn't believe he was actually leaving... I guess he did have his reasons and he was probably surprised that I didn't jump at the chance to go with him considering I'd been through a lot here as well, but wasn't I a reason to stay? What was so good about France anyway? It was the exact same as Beacon Hills minus the language difference, bigger areas and weirder foods. He probably wouldn't even be able to get into a school considering the semester was nearly over. Why France? Why now? Just... Why?

"You awake?"

I turned to see Isaac laying on his side staring at me. He sounded exhausted and looked like he'd been awake for half of the night, how long had he actually been awake for? I groaned and turned myself around to face him, mimicking the way he was lying.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey."

"What time is it?"

"Five am," He groaned reaching up to scratch the back of his head, "I was thinking, why don't we spend tomorrow together?"

I let out a sad laugh, "What else would we do?"

"No I mean," he pushed himself up onto his elbow and stared down at me, "why don't we go out for the day? I can take you to a couple of nice places and we can have a nice day, just the two of us."

I turned onto my back a bit, "Like a date?"

"Yeah, a date day."

I laughed and agreed to it, it would be nice to spend time with him before he leaves. He leant down and kissed my forehead, stating that he wouldn't kiss me because he was scared in case he had 'morning breath' and gassed me, which didn't seem possible as he hadn't actually went to sleep yet. I turned over and let him wrap his arms around me to spoon me before I finally drifted back into sleep.

\--------

The next morning we slept in, which probably wasn't part of Isaac's plan for the day but it done us both some good to get an extra hour of sleep. Isaac had rushed off to get his phone from the living room and tell Derek we'd be going out for the day, leaving me to pick out my clothes and run myself a shower. Thankfully there was plenty of automatic hot water so I didn't have to stand with my hand under it waiting for it to go warm and could just jump on in. I decided to wash my hair, I hadn't washed it after I got soaked so it didn't look as nice as it should have. Popping my head around the shower curtain I started to look for the shampoo bottle before seeing a topless Isaac standing with it in his hand.

"Need a hand?"

I clung to the shower curtain like a typical half naked person that's had someone walk in on them and shakily reached out to take the shampoo bottle from him, "I'm fine thanks."

He pulled it out of my reach and smirked at me, "You sure?"

I stood glaring at him for a couple of minutes before rolling my eyes, "Fine! But I swear to god if you try anything-"

He raised his hands in defence, "I won't."

I moved back behind the shower curtain and turned to face the wall when Isaac appeared around the corner. It was awkward, but I suppose the first time showering with your partner is always going to be awkward isn't it? His hand placed itself on my back and traced from the bottom to the top of my scar, making me shiver and inch away from him. He kissed my shoulder while reaching past me to grab the soap, earning him an uncomfortable stare in the process. I moved forward more so that he'd be able to get under the shower and waited for him to finish getting washed. Obviously it would save water, and that was probably the excuse he'd use if I decided to ask him about it, but it still felt so incredibly weird. Isaac let out a small chuckle and tapped me on the shoulder, making me look over to see his face scrunched up with laughter.

"What?" I asked, completely confused while trying to keep my gaze fixed on his face.

"Pick up the soap." He looked at me seriously before smiling and laughing again.

"Oh my god," I reached a hand up to cover my face before turning back to look at him, "why?"

"No seriously I dropped it."

"I'm not getting it."

"Please."

"No, if I go down there I won't get back up again."

He smirked at me, "Oh really?"

"Just pick up the fucking soap."

He sighed dramatically and knelt down to pick it up, looking up at me from under his eyelashes. I ignored him as much as I possibly could, until he reached across me to put the soap back, his hand brushing against my bare hip and his body inching closer to mine. I tried to move away from him so his body wouldn't have any contact with mine, but he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me under the water, soaking my hair and face. He continued to wash my hair with shampoo, regardless of me putting up a fight to make him stop because he'd put too much on and it had started to run into my eyes, but I got my payback. He allowed me to wash his hair for him, so he bent down a little for me to be able reach and I done the same thing to him, except he was at an advantage with his height and quickly stood up straight, catching both of my wrists in the process. I tried my best to hold in my laughter, but he quickly silenced me by leaning down to kiss me. My whole body tensed and shook for a second before relaxing and allowing me to kiss him back. I didn't care anymore about standing naked in the shower, I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to wrap his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer and his grip tightened, I pulled my head back and he took the opportunity to leave a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Isaac?" I muttered.

"Hmm?" He stopped kissing my neck and slowly looked up at me.

I slid my hand down and tapped his hip bone, "Stop that."

"I don't really have control over that." He chuckled.

"Then," I pulled my hips back away from him, "stop rubbing against me."

He chuckled and moved away from me, allowing me to leave the shower and steal the last remaining towel. I quickly dried and changed before going back to the bathroom and stopping outside of the door, I could hear faint moaning from the other side of the door and felt my cheeks burn. Oh my god. My heart started to race while I reached up to knock on the door. I heard him curse and stumble around before he finally opened the door a little bit and smiled at me, his hair had started to go curly and his cheeks were flushed, making it obvious what he'd been up to. I lowered my head to hide my blush and held the towel out to him. He quickly snatched it from me and closed the door, leaving me to walk over to the bed and dry my hair.

\----------

When Isaac finally came out and had changed we shouted our goodbyes to Derek and left. I was too tired to walk and we didn't have anyone to bother for a lift, so Isaac phoned for a cab, which didn't take long to arrive. It was an awkward drive as both of us felt too scared to say a word in front of the strangely intimidating driver in front of us, but luckily we didn't have to put up with it for too long as it pulled up on a street on the edge of town which allowed us to pay and jump out. There wasn't shops or places around us that hadn't closed or had 'closing down sale' signs plastered to the windows, so I was confused as to why he wanted to bring me here of all places. But he took me by the hand and walked me up the street to an old, dodgy looking diner. I scrunched up my face at him, but he reassured me that they done the best breakfast menu and that I wouldn't regret it. As it turned out, he was right. Their food tasted amazing, and they even offered milkshakes and smoothes as breakfast drinks. We'd ordered separate drinks, but Isaac continuously pulled my glass away from me and drunk mine.

Afterwards he dragged me to a corner store not that far away from it, buying chocolate, sweets, sodas and disposable cameras before ordering another cab. This time we drove up to the wildlife reserve we'd been at a couple of days before hand, it was a dodgy idea considering it was so close to where Allison died, but he lead me in an opposite direction from it. It was a lot of walking and it tired me out, but it was worth it when we walked into a small clearing on a cliff that overlooked the town. Isaac sat down first to make sure that the ground was dry before pulling me down beside him. I wasn't keen on sitting in the dirt, so I made Isaac cross his legs and sat on his lap, which he wasn't too happy about, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my shoulder.

"I never even knew this place was here."

"Yeah, it used to be a meet up point for Scott and Allison for a while when they were going out, Scott suggested that it would be a good place to go."

"So," I turned myself around a little to look at him, "had you already planned this day out before you asked me about it?"

He smirked and nodded before pulling a chocolate bar out of the plastic bag and hitting my nose with it. I took it from him and shared it with him, but we spent more time talking than eating it. I wanted to know more about why he decided to leave, so I questioned him on it, but he froze up and lowered his head. He clearly must have felt guilty about his choice so I felt sorry about asking, but I deserved to know. He reminded me about how he'd lost his mother when he was young, and even though there was nothing that could have been done to help her, his dad blamed him for her death which lead to him being abused for the majority of his life until his dad died a couple of months ago. He'd also lost his friends, Erica and Boyd, and just when things started to get back normal, he'd lost Allison.

"Don't get me wrong," he said pushing me off his lap and making me face him, "you're the best thing that's happened to me since I got the bite. But I promised myself that if I ever got the chance that I'd leave Beacon Hills, and I can't leave Chris by himself. He's lost everything because of Beacon Hills, I'm scared that he'll end up going downhill if he's left alone without any real responsibilities."

He fell silent and I let out a sigh, "Will you make me a promise?"

"Sure."

"If you're definitely going to leave, you'll stay in contact with me and you won't leave my life completely? Because I've lost my friends and my family, yeah I have new friends, but they're not you Isaac. I can't loose you too."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "I promise."

I turned around and curled up with my head on his lap, leaving us to both stare out at the view while he played with my hair.

\---------

When we got back to Derek's loft it had started to get dark, but we weren't that fussed about it. On the way back we picked up a pizza and Chinese food, mainly because we didn't know if we wanted to share our pizza with Derek. But Derek lay sleeping on his sofa with Stiles curled up on his chest. I repeatedly hit Isaac's arm to get him to look and tell him how cute it was, but he rolled his eyes and pushed me into his room handing me the pizza box before leaving to give Derek and Stiles the Chinese food. I kicked off my shoes and plonked myself down on the bed to hear Isaac yelling from the doorway.

"Do not drop that on my duvet."

"I haven't even opened the box yet." I chuckled and rolled over, gesturing to it so he could see it was still perfectly sealed.

"Oh shut up."

He sat down beside me and pulled open the box, separating the box into two parts then separating the pizza and asking me if it looked fair. I wasn't that fussed if it wasn't fair, I'd been eating junk food for half of the day so I wasn't as hungry as he probably was, so I ripped off a slice of my pizza and pushed it over to him. He shot me a confused stare which I gave him a wide smile in return. I spent more time watching him than eating, he looked so ungraceful when he ate pizza, but he looked so cute as he fought with the long strings of melted cheese that hung down off the slice when he ripped it off. He'd struggle to wrap it around the pizza before giving up and lifting the slice above his head to try and eat the string of cheese first, nearly dunking all of the toppings on his face in the process. At one point a slice of pepperoni fell off and smacked him on the eyeball, making me choke on my pizza as I went into a fit of laughter. He tried to glare at me seriously, but he broke and started laughing before continuing to eat his pizza.

I'd only eaten a couple of slices and couldn't manage to eat anymore, so I passed mine over to him and rolled over onto my back. Receiving a complaint about how I was trying to make him fat. I shook my head and laughed at him before closing my eyes. I was really tired, but I felt better than I did the night before, so much better. It really had been a good day, he'd dragged me to food shops and clothing shops, buying the both of us jumpers and getting the films from the disposable cameras printed out. He'd even bought us matching bracelets, they looked plain and weren't the usual cheesy couple bracelets with each other's names on them, but we both knew the meaning behind it so it meant a lot. I hadn't a clue where he got the money from, and I didn't like that he'd spent more than half of it on me, but I didn't say anything. In a way, he was trying to make it up to me for leaving and I knew that.

"You okay?" He asked lifting the box and moving it onto the floor.

"Do you want me to go put that in the bin?" I asked struggling to pull myself up.

"Nope," he pushed me back down onto the bed and got up to lift a huge, empty duffle bag from the corner of his room, "I need you to help me pack."

I groaned and covered my face, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Nathan you do, I'm not good with packing."

I rolled over onto my stomach as he sat the duffle bag down on the bed, pulling his new clothes out of a plastic bag and putting them into it. He went through his entire wardrobe with me, asking me what he should bring and what he should leave, which was a difficult choice to make for the majority of the things he owned. As it turned out, he really wasn't good with packing, so I found myself shooing him away and rearranging the entire bag for him because he thought it was a good idea to put his shoes in last. He then went through the practical things he owned, handing me some of his after shaves and shirts so I could keep them, which I was extremely grateful for, I would need them. He went through his coats as well, pulling out his old leather jacket and laughing at it, telling me stories of the days when Derek had first started his pack and how he'd felt like a badass walking around school in the jacket. When Isaac described how he used to be I laughed at the thought of if I'd met him back then, it would have been funny but we probably wouldn't have gotten so close with each other that quickly.

"Isaac?" I asked when we'd finally finished packing his bags and had curled up in bed.

"Yes?" He asked playing with my pinky finger.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"The flights at one, so I'll not have to leave until around quarter to 12." He sighed.

"You better get to sleep then, so you don't sleep in again."

He playfully slapped my hand and lay his head back to go asleep. I sighed and rolled over to curl up against his chest, it was starting to dawn on me more that he was leaving. This would be the last time I'd be going to sleep beside him, it would be the last morning I woke up beside him, it would be the last time I hold him.. To say the least, I wasn't prepared for it. My eyes started to water and I automatically pushed all of the thoughts to the back of my mind, that's not what I needed. I needed to at least try and get some sleep so I wouldn't be stumbling to the airport with Isaac.


	26. Goodbye

The morning went by too quickly for me that I almost felt dizzy. I had to sit in bed and watch Isaac rush in and out of his room making sure that he'd packed everything he needed, and surprisingly, I'd managed to keep myself together. After I'd slowly gotten changed I followed him around the house like a lost puppy until we finally walked outside and climbed into the back of the red family car Allison's dad was still driving. It felt too weird sitting with them while they talked happily about what France would be like for them and meanwhile I struggled to breathe without it sounding like a disappointed sigh. In the rearview mirror we could see Derek following us in his car so he could to take me back to his place when we left the airport, Allison's dad was leaving his car in the car park for it to be collect by its new owner and Isaac wasn't comfortable with the thought of me getting a cab back by myself, so Derek was forced to tag along. No one else turned up at the airport to say their goodbyes to Isaac, but Isaac wasn't bothered about it, he stated that he didn't want to think of it as a permanent goodbye, none of them knew if they would end up moving back to Beacon Hills or not.

I clung to him throughout the whole car journey and while we walked them through the airport, making sure that my hand was tightly locked in his. Occasionally I caught him staring at me and seen his smile disappear, a part of me felt better knowing that it may have been hurting him as much as it was hurting me, maybe he would change his mind. Eventually it came to the point when airport security wouldn't let us walk any further and forced us to part ways. I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as possible, I didn't want to let him go and I wanted to beg him to stay, but I knew that I couldn't. He rubbed my back and kissed my cheek repeatedly to try and comfort me, but I still didn't want to let go. My eyes had started to water again and no matter how hard I tried not to cry I couldn't stop myself and started to sob into his shoulder.

"Hey, look at me," Isaac put his two hands on my face and pulled my face up so he could kiss me, "I love you."

He was probably trying to make the situation a little lighter, but he only made it worse. I broke down into floods of tears and felt my legs start to shake as the overhead speaker called his flight. The security guard started to get frustrated and rushed us, causing Isaac to sigh as we hugged one last time before Allison's dad patted his back and walked him off down towards their terminal. My whole body shook madly and my crying got worse as I had to watch him walk away without even looking back at me, I knew it couldn't have been to hurt me, he probably didn't want to see how I was reacting. As he disappeared out of my sight I covered my mouth to stop myself from filling the silent airport with a loud sob and slowly started to slide down to the floor before being caught by Derek who wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back to my feet. I held onto him as he slipped his arm over my shoulder and walked me out, awkwardly helping me into his car. The conversation was dry, and after I'd stopped crying I quickly went emotionless so I just sat watching the cars in the passing lane fly past the window as we drove back. Derek tried to keep me talking by asking me normal things like if I was hungry and if I had homework I needed to do, but I stopped listening to him pretty quickly, which resulted in him raising his voice in frustration until I replied to him.

When we got back I tried to walk back to Isaac's room, but Derek quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the living room. He forced me to sit on the sofa and refused to let me out of his sight, so I had to sit and stare at the floor with nothing but my thoughts. Occasionally they would be interrupted by Derek offering me food and beverages, I respected how much he was trying to help me. Before I'd thought he was forward, intimidating and harsh, but now he seemed so much more sympathetic and...human. Even though he could have just been keeping a promise to Isaac that he'd console me, it was still nice to think he'd do it without being asked.

"Nathan?" He asked, sitting down beside me and breaking the deafening silence.

I muttered a yes and slowly looked over at him, avoiding his eye contact.

"How are you?"

I sighed and rested my head in my hands, I should have known that a question like that would be asked. But I'd heard it so many times in the past week that I now grew immune to the effect of it. It didn't make me feel like someone cared anymore, it made me feel like my life was just hectic with tragedy. Once again, I said the same sentence that made it difficult to hold back my tears, 'I'm fine'.

"Do you want me to ask the others to come over? So you've got something to distract you?"

"No, it's fine." I said taking a deep breath, "I think I'll take that drink now though.."

He let out a small laugh and pulled himself off the sofa, "Okay, but it's either water, tea or coffee. Nothing else."

I shot him a quick glare before looking down again in fear that he'd catch me. I knew he was hinting at the night of the party he'd dragged me out of, but he was right. If I decided to drink any form of alcohol now then I would be so much worse than I was that night, I probably wouldn't even be a 'happy drunk'. My thoughts would be muddled and I would probably do so many things that I would regret, but a part of me still craved it. A part of me still believed that if I did drink then I might be able to forget everything for a little while. But I couldn't, the only thing I would achieve would be letting everyone down.

Derek walked back into view and sat a large cup on the table in front of me. I wasn't expecting a cup that big, it looked almost like a bowl, so I looked at him completely confused before he sat down beside me again and fiddled with the cup he had in his hands. We didn't know what to say or do, so we sat in silence. His presence gave me a little bit of comfort, but it wasn't anything like Isaac's presence...

"Do you want anything specific for dinner later?" He sighed.

I shook my head before realising that he might not have seen me, "I probably won't be hungry."

"You know he'd kill me if I didn't make you eat something."

I smiled sadly and lowered my head, I guess he'd use him against me for a while so that I would eat, but I honestly didn't have the appetite. I'd officially lost everything and I didn't know how I was meant to cope by myself, obviously Scott and everyone else would be there for me, but they couldn't be there all of the time. That was one thing I loved about being with Isaac, no matter what time or situation it was he'd be there for me. He was there to help me when I was kidnapped, he was there when I lost both of my parents, he was there when I broke down at night. He was just always there for me, but now I'd lost him too, so that feeling that I was completely alone started to creep up again. I felt tears roll down my cheek and quickly wiped them away, hoping that Derek wouldn't have noticed. When I'd made myself relax again, I felt Derek wrap his arm around my shoulder and pull me over to him.

"It's okay." He muttered while awkwardly rubbing my arm.

I pulled back and slowly looked up at him, "What am I meant to do, Derek?"

His gaze dropped, making me realise that he didn't know how to answer my question, but I understood, it was a stupid question to ask. Shaking myself out of his grasp, I lifted my cup off the coffee table and held it in my hands, staring at the overly milky substance in it. I smiled slightly and shook my head, Derek clearly didn't know how to make tea or know that I didn't like it that much, but how could he know? We didn't talk much so he obviously wouldn't know that much about me, but I respected his efforts. Trying is the least he could do, hopefully it would taste sweet to wash the bitter thoughts from my mind.

\-------

Derek left me to lie on the sofa to try and get some sleep, but I was restless. My moods were driving me insane and it was getting harder to fight off the urge to cry, but it wasn't long before Scott and Stiles burst through the door and disrupted the silence of the loft. At first I thought that Derek had went ahead and asked them to come over, but they admitted that they wanted to come over to check up on me and since Derek and me hadn't been answering our phones they decided to just walk in. So I moved to the edge of the sofa and gave them room to sit down, but only Stiles sat down beside me, Scott didn't want to squish us all on the sofa and cautiously sat on the coffee table in front of us. For what seemed like hours they questioned me on how I was feeling and how Isaac was before he left, but when they realised that it was starting to effect me they quickly dropped the subject.

"Coach was asking me when you wanted to come back to lacrosse practise?" Scott coughed.

"Oh," I'd completely forgotten about lacrosse and it hadn't been any of my priorities for a while, but I would need something to distract myself with, "when's the next practise?"

"Uhh..." Scott quickly counted the days on his fingers, "Thursday, I think. Stiles, am I right?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and laughed, "I count on you for these things."

I laughed and sat back on the sofa, pulling my legs up and crossing them. It was actually nice to have them around, I hadn't spent as much time with them as I had with Isaac so I wasn't really close with either of them. They were so much more open and relaxed than I remembered, but most of the time I seen them a lot had been going on so it wasn't surprising that they weren't talkative back then. Stiles spread himself out on the sofa and continued to be his usual sarcastic self, it was actually quite funny, but Scott wasn't too amused. I could see him lightly kicking Stiles' foot although he was probably trying to hide it. It was nice to have them around when they were in a good mood, it made things seem so normal.

\--------

"You're coming to school tomorrow right?" Stiles asked as they got up to leave.

I nodded and fiddled with my hands, "Uh, yeah. I guess I probably should."

"Don't rush yourself," Scott stated patting my shoulder, "everything will be okay."

I nodded and walked them to the door so I could lock it behind them. Derek decided to stay in for the night, probably to keep and eye on me, and it was late, I needed to sleep if I really was going to go to school tomorrow. Scott and Stiles really weren't good at time keeping, but I think it was on purpose this time. The only time Scott left my sight was when he went to bring dinner to his mom at work, and the only time Stiles left was so he could go to the toilet, but he was more than likely sneaking off to stalk Derek. Derek allowed them to stay long enough that he had to get all of us dinner, at first he didn't seem too happy about it, so we told him that Stiles would give a 'thank you' later that night, which received an embarrassed slap from Stiles once Derek had left the room. I felt like my mood really had brightened up when they were there, but maybe my body was just forcing out an immediate act, I didn't know the difference anymore.

After locking the door I sighed and slowly shuffled back to Isaac's room. I knew that school would be a never ending drag of classes, and that teachers would continue to call out Isaac's name while marking the class register, I didn't know if I would be able to stick it. Just the mere mention of him or anything to do with him hurt, being in Derek's loft hurt and walking to Isaac's room alone hurt. I missed him, so much. But why did he wait until he was leaving to tell me he loved me? Did he think I only said it to try and make him say? I was overthinking again, Isaac leaving couldn't be my fault, well, hopefully it wasn't...

When I got into Isaac's room I closed the door behind me and felt myself freeze up. Looking around, I took in everything. Some of his abandoned belongings still lay around and the room still smelt like him. My eyes started to water so I shook my head, forcefully rubbed my eyes and went over to the drawers to tuck in the clothes that had been left hanging out. I lifted one of his shirts to fold it and revived a whiff of his aftershave, it almost choked me, but I liked having his scent around again. My lip trembled and I quickly put it back into the drawer and closed it, could I not even tidy his room without getting upset? I kicked off my shoes and pulled my coat off me, throwing it onto the floor while I shuffled over to the bed. Sitting down, I let out a sigh and clung to the edge of the mattress. My smile had completely faded and a sharp pain had started to rise in my chest. This was ridiculous, it shouldn't hurt this much...

Tears started to roll down my cheeks again and this time I didn't bother to wipe them away. My life had gone to hell, I felt horrible and I didn't know where I was meant to go from here. Isaac should be in France by now and would probably be heading to his new home, but he hadn't bothered to text me. Maybe it cost too much? Maybe he didn't know the time difference? Either way, I still wanted to hear from him. Maybe I should text him first? I reached for my coat and grabbed my phone from the pocket, unlocking it I went into my contacts and typed in his name. I didn't know what to say, so I stared numbly at the bright screen. After typing multiple messages and deleting then again I finally sent it.

Me; "Hey... Did you land safe?"

((Author's note; I'm currently writing a sequel.))


End file.
